To Win You Have To Lose
by tueststercus27
Summary: Edward is a cocky, arrogant high school student, who thinks he can get any girl in the school, but what happens when his friends make a bet that he can't even get the loner, Isabella, to even go to prom with him. Can he win Isabella's heart? AH
1. Chapter 1

Bets

I pulled up to Forks High School in my signature Volvo, I hated the fact that Carlisle would not allow me to drive my Aston. He said it was some sort of modesty thing, but who cares about that. All I care about is the fact that I have one of the nicest cars in the world at my disposal and I am not even able to drive it. I do not care if they, they being Carlisle and Esme, do not like my new attitude that I apparently picked up upon arrival in this little dump of a town, but all I know is that I never come home crying anymore.

What can I say? I am the most popular guy and damn proud of it!

I stepped out of my car and completely ignored my twin sister Alice as I began my walk towards the school. I was in a bad mood and I really did not need her cheery-ass making it worse. I just wanted to get to my stupid classes without being bombarded by my usual fan club. The little pixie chose to be persistent though as she chased me across the lot until I could not stand the following any longer.

I turned and snapped at her, "What do you want with me, Pixie?"

"I just wanted to tell my twin to have a nice day," she looked at the ground hurt and shuffled in her designer heels, "but he seems to be too full of himself to even care! When did you become such a jerk Edward? This is not the Edward I grew up with!"

"Whatever Ali," I rolled my eyes as I used the nickname I gave her when we were little. "Have a nice day also."

She instantly perked back up, "So will we be graced with your presence at lunch today?"

"Of course you will be," I chuckled a little, "we do sit at the same table."

"Just making sure," she laughed also as she hugged me and ran to Jasper who was sliding out of Emmett's Jeep.

I rolled my eyes as I watched him begin a completely inappropriate make-out session with my sister against the Jeep. As if that was not disgusting enough to watch this early in the morning, Emmett and Rosalie went at it on the other side of the Jeep. I scowled at the two perfect couples as I stalked away to my first period class, Trigonometry.

As I was walking to Trig I heard a rumbling so loud I bet it woke up the whole town. I turned to see the source of the noise, as if I did not already know who it was, Swan was here. I watched as Isabella tripped down from her old truck and began a quick walk across the lot with her shitty backpack flapping around because it was too big for her tiny body. Nobody bullied her, but she found a way to almost bully herself by being so clumsy. She approached my position and I knew the whole lot was in for a treat because she was not looking up and there was a curb fast approaching. Sure enough Swan hit the curb and fell to the ground, her backpack strap ripping and everything spilling out around her. I snorted a little laugh and walked to Trig.

It is painful to sit through classes in which you already know all the material. Let's just say I had too much free time at my old school and as a consequence of this I already knew all the high school material before entering my Freshman year. I was easily the top student in this dump of a school, well almost, I was actually tied with the loner, Isabella Swan.

I survived my morning classes by hiding my iPod up my sleeve and keeping my head down as if I was taking notes. Adventureland is a decent movie, that was the only thing I learned all morning. Walking into the cafeteria a bit late as usual I saw her sitting alone in the back, Isabella Swan. Call her whatever you want: loser, nerd, loner, geek, etc, but she was still a weird antisocial chick. She didn't talk to anyone and nobody talked to her.

Isabella was average at best. She had brown hair that hung limp down her back, with muddy eyes and no curves whatsoever, in other words, the male population was not missing anything with her being all antisocial and stuff. She was real tiny too, only a few inches taller than Alice, which is quite a feat compared to how almost everyone towered over the Pixie. She sat there reading a book, in her brown hoodie and beat up jeans, not beat up as in she bought them to be that way, beat up as in she needed some new ones. To top the whole look off, she had these ugly-ass boots and drove this shitty old truck. Yep, there was Isabella Swan, my only competition for Valedictorian of Forks High.

Moving across the cafeteria to the lunch line was always a chore for me because everyone in this damn school had something to say to me in the hopes of me actually paying attention to them for more than a second. I grabbed my lunch and sat down at my usual table by the windows, immediately zoning out of the conversation around me.

Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were moaning about some dance and kept giving me wistful glances while their boyfriends were sitting right there, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. I don't even know why those four sit at our table, nobody here likes them or even pays attention to anything they say. I eavesdropped a little on what Rose, Alice, Em and Jazz were talking about only to find that they were also talking about this stupid dance. What dance could be so important that Em and Jazz actually cared about it?

I despised dances. All they brought me was weeks of annoying girls all throwing themselves at me in the hopes that I will think about taking them to the dance, yeah right! I either skip the dance or ride solo and pick up some chicks there once I am good and drunk.

"Edward, my man," Mike leaned over to me, "so how many girls have you turned down so far?"

"None yet, thank the lord!" I exclaimed dramatically. "Maybe they all forgot about me, one can only hope." I really did hope that they forgot that I was available. "Anyway, what makes this dance so different to have all of you consumed in conversation about it?"

Alice gasped and slapped the back of my head, "It is not just any dance Edward, it is Prom, and now that we are Juniors we can go!"

"Big deal, Rose and Em went last year and said it was just another dance!"

Emmett cleared his throat, "Uh, not really little brother, it is THE dance, so yeah not just another stupid school dance."

"Whatever, I'll probably skip it anyway," I sighed and began to pick at my lunch, not really listening to anything else they were saying.

Suddenly the conversation went silent and I looked up from my fries to see all eyes on me and the whole table with shit-eating grins on their faces. "What are you guys on?" I laughed at the high look each of them had. "If it is that great can I have some?"

"Hey Eddie," Emmett laughed as I growled at the nickname. "How about a little friendly bet?"

"Oh god!" I moaned, every time I made a bet with them I always wound up looking like a fool whether it was planned or not. "What is it?"

"Ali just came up with it, so I'll let her explain it."

Alice nodded at him, clearly pleased with whatever this bright idea was, "Edward, my dearest brother, since you have no plans for Prom, how about we select one lucky female to be your date and we bet that you would not be able to get her to go with you."

That made me laugh so hard my stomach hurt. I finally settled down after the hardest laugh I have had in a long time, I mean seriously what girl would not want to go with me? "Okay, okay, name your terms."

"So you are actually gonna do this partner," Jasper drawled in his Southern accent while Rosalie rolled her eyes at her brother's theatrics.

"Probably, but I want to hear the terms of this bet before I fully accept their...should I really call it a challenge?" I laughed again.

Emmett just laughed with me or was he laughing at me, "Little bro, if you can get this girl to go with you Ali and I will do all your chores for six months, and we will donate twenty-five percent of our allowances to your cause."

"What cause?"

"Does it matter, we are talking money here?" Em laughed. "If you cannot get her to go though, you have to do our chores for six months." Alice poked him. "Oh, and Alice gets to dress you during those six months."

I looked over at Jasper who was so whipped that he allowed my sister to dress him via video conference every morning. He was in a pink polo with artfully faded jeans and flip flops. I did not do pink, but this bet would be too easily won, so there was minimal risk. Who could they pick that would seriously not want to go to the dance with me?

"Fine I will do it," I sighed and gave them all my trademark grin, to which they all laughed. "Who is the lucky lady that I will be taking to Prom?"

Rosalie completely lost it and pointed to the back of the cafeteria. I looked over my shoulder to see her pointing at Angela Weber. "Angela? Guys she has a boyfriend." I may be a dick sometimes, but I would never steal another guy's girlfriend. That was just low, even for me.

"No dipshit!" Rosalie gasped, out of breath. "Behind her!"

I looked behind Angela and instantly tensed up. They picked her. I was so screwed.

"Edward you will be trying to get Isabella Swan to attend Prom with you!" Alice and Emmett said in unison as they high-fived.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say thanks to my few reviewers! So, here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Partners

No! I started to shake my head vigorously as the table died of laughter. I didn't even know Isabella that well, but I did know that she would never attend a school function willingly, let alone Prom. The klutz would probably kill herself on the dance floor. This was really bad, a seemingly easy bet had become my worse nightmare in a matter of a few seconds. Not only was I going to lose this bet if I didn't get out soon, but I would also completely ruin my image just by pursuing her.

"You know what, this is just stupid," I played it off as nothing with a little laugh. "I could do it, but what about after? I don't want to hurt the girl when I reject her after Prom."

"Trying to get out of it, brother," Emmett said with an evil grin as he and Alice fist-pounded. "Guess we win then, right Alice?"

"Yes brother dearest, we do win because Eddie is too scared to go through with it," Alice said with an evil grin of her own.

"I am not frightened of the bet! I am just thinking of how Isabella will feel after I use her to win."

Rosalie mock gasped, "Jerkward caring about a girl, that's a first!"

"Stop with the nicknames!" I growled at them all.

I could not stand losing my reputation, but I could not get out of the stupid bet. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I worked so hard to make myself the asshole I am today. Being that asshole is safe. Being that asshole gives me the respect of my peers. Now being that asshole has backfired on me and my whole image is going to go down in flames. There is only one way out, I am going to have to win this bet one way or another. After it's over I can just let everyone in on the friendly wager I had and my image will return, but for the next month and a half I am going to have to deal with losing the asshole.

"Fine, I'm going to do it," I sighed in dread.

"Then go to it Eddie, your Prom date is waiting," Jasper said while gesturing to Isabella. I was so going to regret what I was about to do, but I was too proud to back down now. I had to go talk to Isabella. I only had a month and a half. It's showtime!

I pushed out the crappy lunch table chair and began my walk of shame over to Isabella's table. I could feel the eyes of the whole cafeteria on me as I made my way over to her. A hush had fallen over the lunch period as everybody waited to hear what I would say. After what seemed like the longest walk of my life I was standing at the far edge of her round table.

I cleared my throat to try to get her attention, but she was so absorbed in her book that I don't think she even heard me. Either that or she was purposely ignoring me, like that would ever happen. No girl ignores Edward Cullen! I decided that I would make my presence know by sitting down across from her. I made sure to make the chair squeak on the floor as I pulled the chair out and sat down on it quickly. The cafeteria seemed to then return to its normal loudness, so I figured it was safe to talk.

I needed something to say though, maybe give her a reason for why I came over to her? Yeah, that always works with the girls, it makes them think that you have the same interests. I looked around for something that could work as my start. Suddenly I noticed what she was reading, _Wuthering Heights_, yes! I was actually a closet classics fan, so this could really work to my advantage.

"Bronte?" I said with a raised eyebrow as she looked up, so she was really so absorbed in the book that she didn't hear me. The book was falling apart, which leads me to think its been read numerous times, so why so absorbed even now? Whatever, back to the task at hand, winning over Swan.

She looked at me with big brown eyes. I had always thought that they were a muddy brown, but I guess I never really looked at them. They were more a chocolate color, store the compliment for later. She closed the book, but not before dog-earring her page. With the book now out of the way she glared at me.

"Why are you here?" Isabella growled at me. Wait, Isabella growled, what the hell?

I recovered quickly from my internal confusion, "I came over to talk because I see you are reading _Wuthering Heights._ Bit of a dark book, don't you think?"

"Why are you talking to me?" she asked seriously, completely ignoring my question.

"Why not?" I countered quickly without hesitation.

"Well, seeing as you have never attempted to talk to me before, and just this morning you laughed at my misery, I can't see why you would want to talk about literature with me now," she said while looking at the table and fiddling with a strand of her mahogany hair. What is going on with me? I am analyzing her hair, I never do shit like that with other girls. I just let the usual lines roll off my tongue, and soon I am using my tongue for more than telling a girl she's pretty.

"I was just..." I didn't get to finish my lie before she cut me off.

"If this is some sort of joke, Ed-Edward," she stuttered, "could you please leave." She continued to stare at the table, which was really odd because a few moments ago she was stern and serious.

"No joke," I lied smoothly and put my finger under her chin to tilt her head up. I felt an electric tingle run up my arm when my finger made contact with her skin, causing me to pull away. Isabella had a confused face on that I am sure matched my own. "Seriously, Isabella, I noticed you sitting alone, and decided to come give you company."

"What makes today any different?" she muttered and really looked me in the eyes for the first time. She looked scared. I felt static in the air, sort of like before a big storm. I wanted to know why she was scared, normal reaction, but the abnormal reaction was the sudden urge to protect her from what she was fearing. I shook my head to get my mind back on the task at hand.

The scared look quickly disappeared and was replaced with a little anger, this chick's mood swings were so hard to follow. "What makes today any different? I sit here alone every single day and have since ninth grade. What makes today so special?"

"I don't know," I gave her my crooked smile that causes girls to melt. "I guess I was curious what you were reading."

"Well now you know, so I will be seeing you," Isabella said in an icy tone. She quickly stood up and picked up her bagged lunch. She turned to leave, but the klutz managed to catch her foot on the chair and trip forward a little. Luckily she stayed on her feet, I don't think I could have held in the laughter if she went down.

I stood up and chased her down, catching her just as she was throwing away what was left of her lunch. I was now aware that all eyes were on me, great! "Wait, Isabella!" I said as I grabbed her arm to stop her from running away. There was that damn electric tingle again! She felt it also, I could tell because she pulled her arm away so fast she threw herself a little off balance.

"I prefer Bella," she mummered before storming out of the cafeteria.

Bella? I walked to back to my table slowly while contemplating all that I had learned. She preferred Bella over Isabella, but everyone, teachers included, called her Isabella. She seemed so strong yet insecure at the same time, and she liked the classics. It was a start.

I sat down in my usual seat still thinking through the whole exchange. When I heard the snickers around me turn into full laughter I looked up and glared at them all. The whole table was practically dying, except Alice. Alice looked almost hopeful. That pixie sure was weird, but I was still too confused by Bella to really worry about what Alice was so hopeful about. The bell rang, breaking me of my trance. Time for AP Biology with Banner! I looked down at my iPod and big surprise the piece of shit was almost dead. I needed a new one, but Carlisle and Esme were making me wait until Christmas or something like that. I guess I was actually going to have to listen today, or rather tune the droning out, which would be so much easier if I had a new iPod!

Biology was easily my strongest class, and it was the one class that Is-Bella had no chance of beating me in. I had an unbeatable aptitude for Bio, and Bella had the same for English, so it was an even split. I still took pride in crushing her in the class though, even though she trounced me in English. The funny thing was she still had a 97% in this class, while I had a 96% in English, but we both had 100%'s in our strong points. Anything less was considered crushing.

I made my way into the classroom and sat next to Tyler, who was my partner for the quarter. We talked about random things until Mr. Banner walked into the classroom and slammed the door to announce to the class that it was time to shut up. I pulled out my materials, not that I would be using them at all. Just as we were opening our textbooks Mr. Banner stopped us and told us to move to the front of the room. We were going to get new partners. I looked over at Bella who looked anxious as she snuck glances at me from the corner of her eye.

Part of me knew that getting paired up with her could be a good thing. It would give me a chance to win her over without her running away. The other part of me wanted her to get paired up with someone like that idiot Newton because it would hurt her grade, and bring me closer to beating her next year for Valedictorian. Clearly she was nervous about being paired with me, weird.

Mr. Banner began calling off the names as he moved around the classroom assigning two people to each black lab table. The numbers were quickly dwindling as more and more people were called. Neither me nor Bella had been called yet. Still standing up front was me, Bella, Newton and Angela Webber. It was up to fate now. I wouldn't mind being paired with Angela, she was nice and would not pull me down. Newton on the other hand was capable of killing my 100%. Then there was Bella, but I already knew the pros and cons of having her as a partner.

Mr. Banner moved to a table one row back from the front right next to the window. "Okay, here we are going to have Edward Cullen, and with him will be," please God not Newton, "Isabella Swan."

Bella's face was a mixture of misery and fear as she made her way to our table. I sat at the far seat by the window, so that she wouldn't injure herself trying to get to it in between the close tables. I can be a nice guy sometimes. I put on my most welcoming smile as she sat down without even looking my way. She just looked at the table allowing her hair to fall, concealing her face from my view.

This was going to be a lot harder than I originally assumed, and I had assumed it to be pretty hard to begin with!


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I thought when I was jobless for the summer I would have plenty of time to write and update weekly, but my parents had other plans for me. I felt bad so I attempted to give everyone a little look into Bella's mind at the end. Some of it may be confusing, I know, but she will open up in the chapters to come. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!  
**

Friendly

How the hell was I going to get through to this girl if she seems to be terrified to even be sitting next to me? Now I would be awed to be in my presence if I was a chick, but not fearful like Bella is acting. She is just sitting there staring at the table, hiding behind her hair. I guess I would have to try to show her that I am just a normal guy, even though everyone knows I am much more than that.

"Hey Bella, guess we are partners for the rest of the year," I said with a friendly smile.

She peeked out from under her hair a bit, "I guess so," and hid again.

Ugh! I have never met a girl more infuriating, more shy, more everything! God dammit, I don't even make sense anymore. One second she is cold towards me, the next she's so incredibly shy it's almost painful. I need some common ground. Something that will force us to have to communicate.

Mr. Banner stood up in the front of the class, "Alright guys, settle down. Today we are going to be looking at the phases of Mitosis, so to give you both a chance to learn and get to know your partners a bit more, if you don't know them that well already, I am going to give a little mini lab."

What are the chances my prayers would be answered that quickly! Thank you God! Mr. Banner gave us further instruction on what we would be doing as he passed out the boxes of slides and microscopes. The slides were numbered out of order, so our job was just to put them back in the correct order. Piece of cake. Bella was now doodling in the corner of her notebook, while still not making eye contact with me.

I took the liberty of getting the lab all set up, but when it came to looking at the first slide I decided to take the gentleman's approach.

"Lady's first, partner," I said as Bella looked up and I slid the scope over to her.

"Really?" she looked a bit stunned. "I mean, sure, yeah. Thanks."

Bella looked into the scope and after about thirty seconds she announced the slide to be Anaphase.

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Sure, go ahead," Bella said while staring out the window past my head.

I took one look in the scope, part of me wishing that she was wrong, but dammit, she was right. "It's Anaphase." I sighed.

"Like I said," she mummered under her breath. I chuckled a bit.

It went back and forth like that for the rest of the lab, each of us checking the other's identification. We were correct the first time, but I guess the competition between us was taking hold a bit. Finally we were done with our lab. Lucky for me we finished faster than all the other groups, so we were granted a bit of free time to chat, if I can get her to talk that is. Bella was back to doodling in her notebook and avoiding eye contact with me like the plague. What to talk to her about to get her to talk back? Weather? Yeah right! Sports? That'd be funny. Books? Tried it.

I was at a loss. Edward Cullen was never at a loss when it came to talking to girls, so this was unusual. I had to think of something. Think Edward, think What do I know about Bella? She's extremely shy for some unknown reason. She likes reading. She was always known as Isabella, but clearly she prefers Bella. She moved here from somewhere in ninth grade. Eureka! I'll ask her about that because I will be able to relate because I was not always a Forks Spartan either.

"So Bella?" I started to catch her attention.

"Huh?" she looked up slowly. "Did we forget something with the lab?"

"No we didn't. I was just wondering where you moved from. I mean, I moved from Chicago, and I was just curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want." Wow, I was panicking a little. I have never had so much trouble communicating with a girl before.

"Phoenix, Arizona," she quickly turned her head back down. What the hell is wrong with this girl? I am positive I am not glaring so why is she so afraid to look me in the eyes? She wasn't at lunch. Bella Swan just gets weirder by the second.

"Did you like it there?"

This time she looked up and positioned herself to actually talk to me with a sigh. I seemed to be getting somewhere, though she would still not look me in the eye. She would make eye contact for a split second then look away. It got a little annoying, but I would bare with her for the sake of the bet. I had to show that I was actually a normal down-to-earth guy. I had to make her believe that I was actually into her. Being friendly was the first step.

"I really did like it there," she said sadly and got a far off look on her face. "The sun was always out, none of this stupid rain, that's for sure. It was beautiful in its own way even if it was technically desert."

"Sounds like you really liked it there, which begs the question, why did you move?" I figured the only way she talked to me was by answering a question, so I would just drill her with them until conversation flowed easily. Phoenix seemed to be a topic to keep her talking.

"Um, well, I was holding my mom back from the life she wanted to have. I was a burden to her and Phil, my step-dad. He plays baseball, so he moves around a lot, and I didn't want to so I sent myself here instead of holding my mother back with me." Bella finished and for some weird reason I felt as if she wasn't giving me the whole story. It seemed as if her story was more to convince herself of something than to just inform me of her motives for moving from sunny Arizona to dreary Forks.

"That was very selfless of you," I offered her with a crooked smile.

Bella nodded and looked to be lost in thought over something. I figured I would give her a little space now because maybe she was on the verge of an epiphany in which she sees that I am not such a bad guy and we should become friends. I amuse myself with these thoughts. Weirdo is probably just thinking of how perfect I am.

Finally she spoke, "Edward, I am going to ask again, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you keep trying to talk to me? Why now?"

"I don't know," I smiled and launched into my award winning line. "There is just something about you that interests me. It draws me in and I want to get to know you more."

"That's a little creepy, not going to lie," she murmured, probably hoping I wouldn't hear it, but hell I have awesome hearing. I am like a freaking vampire or something. "I don't trust you."

I felt my jaw practically hit the table. Where did that come from? There was something seriously wrong with this girl. My stunned feelings must have showed on my face because she continued, "I won't trust you until I feel I can, sorry."

"I am sorry Bella if I gave you the wrong impression, but I just wanted to be friends."

"I know, but I am the way I am for a reason," she looked down as if she was beating herself up. "I can try being your friend, but I am a really awful friend. You won't want to be friends with me for long. I am essentially a waste of your time."

Holy shit, that is the most she has ever said to me, and holy shit, she is screwed up. What is this with the awful friend thing? I didn't think she even had friends to begin with so how the hell could she know that she is a shitty person to be friends with. Waste of time? Well, yes, but I need to spend time with her to win the bet so I don't care about that. She is the way she is for a reason? Once again, I don't get it!

"I would like to take the risk if you don't mind being friends with an ass like me," I gave her the crooked smile to seal the deal. No girl can resist my damn crooked smile, and although Bella is odd she is still a girl. Her blush confirmed my suspicions that she was susceptible to my charm.

"I, um, okay," she stuttered and looked me directly in the eyes. I felt my breath hitch as usually hidden sunlight hit Bella's face at a different angle than it had been this whole time. Hot damn, with the sun hitting her like that she looks almost beautiful. Her skin was flawless with no blemishes or blemish scars to be seen. Her eyes shocked me once more and had me swimming in melted chocolate. Her hair shone and I could see highlights of red that were usually hidden in the darkness. It seemed as if Bella herself was as hidden as the beauty I had never noticed before. Bella was not plain, she was stunning.

"I, ah, cool," I stuttered, still taken aback by her beauty.

"You okay Edward?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I am fine. I just remembered something I have to take care of after school today."

Bella nodded and went back to doodling in her Bio notebook, so much for our little conversation. I was still in a daze as I thought about Bella's hidden beauty. Well, on the bright side she said that she would try being friends with me, so I guess that is a start. Attempting to be friends is a good start actually. A damn good start when it comes to an antisocial chick like Bella Swan. All I have to do now is gain her trust fully and move in for the kill a.k.a. Prom. I'll have this bet won easily, I mean I am already technically friends with the girl and it is only day one.

The bell rang and I took my sweet time packing up my belongings because Bella always seemed to take forever to pack her bag back up. I knew it would be taking her even longer today, considering the fact that she has to wrestle with a busted backpack. Maybe I would play the sweet friend card and give her a new backpack, storing that idea for later.

Bella and I had not talked since her actually deciding to be my friend or try to at least, so now was my chance to talk some more. The classroom was empty aside from Mr. Banner, Bella and myself, perfect for my next plan.

"Hey Bella, a few of my other friends are getting together after school today to just hang out, do some homework, kind of like a little study group. Would you be interested in coming?"

Bella looked up from her backpack to look me in the eyes, I guess to maybe check if I was lying or something. After a few seconds and her lip being thoroughly bitten she nodded.

"Awesome! So my house is kind of hard to find and..."

She interrupted me, "Will I be welcome?"

"It's my house, of course you're welcome. You are my friend after all!"

"I mean, will your other friends be okay with me coming?"

"They are probably some of the nicest people you will meet, and if they aren't freaking nice, I'll kick all their asses!"

She nodded once more, probably more to herself than to me.

"You can just follow me back to my house in your truck if that's fine with you. I mean, if you'd like a ride I can take you, but I was more thinking in ease to you, so that you can just bounce if you feel uncomfortable. Not that you will, but my friends can be a little overwhelming. I am just going to stop talking now."

I was doing that stupid rambling, nervous thing again. That never happens to me anymore when I talk to girls, so what the hell is it when I talk to Bella?

"I will just follow you, if that's good," she said quietly.

"It's fine, so I guess I will see you later then or we are going to be seriously late for seventh period!" I said with a laugh.

"Thank you Edward," she gave me a gentle smile before running off with her busted backpack in her arms.

I walked out of the classroom and as soon as I made it into the hall the late bell rang. Great, now I was going to get a tardy in Physics. I decided since I was already going to be in trouble I was just going to take my sweet time getting to class. The teacher was a total dumbass, and I felt that because of her inadequacy I should be able to sneak in after she gives the daily worksheet out. She always gives these gay worksheets so that she doesn't have to teach. She never takes role until the end of class also, so I am in the clear!

I waited by the door until I saw her pass out the worksheet. As soon as she turned her back I slipped through the open door and took my seat in the back of the room. The dumbass never even noticed! Now to send out a text to Ali, Em, Rose and Jazz that we'd be having a little study session after school today and Bella would be coming. After the text was sent I decided to take a look at the worksheet. Capacitors, nothing new to me.

About a minute later my phone buzzed in my pocket, Emmett. He had study hall with Rosalie right now, so it was no surprise to me that the text was from Rose on Emmett's phone. The bitch probably lost her's earlier to some teacher and stole his to text during study hall.

**To: Eddie **

**From: Em**

**Hey Jerkward, wow you work fast! Well, Emmy told me to tell you that he is in which means I will be coming along also whether you like it or not. I lost my phone to that dick Mr. Moore so idk whether you texted me or not but whatever, I am coming!**

**Love Rosalie **

That bitch! She is lucky Emmett is madly in love with her or so he thinks. If he wasn't I would kick her ass! I wouldn't even care that I was hitting a girl because Rose has had it coming for a long time. At least she had the decency to say "Love" at the end, better than her usual signature. Plus, I now knew Emmett and Rosalie would be going along with my plan. My phone buzzed again, Jasper.

**To: Edward **

**From: Jasper**

**I am guessing Rose is coming because of Em, and seeing how the oaf is my ride I will be there.**

**-Jasper**

Okay, so three down, and I know better than hearing back from Alice right now. She never texts during Academic classes and her whole afternoon is made up of them. I will just have to fill her in during the ride home, but at least she will have some warning before coming to the car when she reads the text after ninth period.

This plan was golden! I would include Bella in with my friends, and knowing them, even though they were hoping I would lose the bet, they were too nice of people to be rude to her. She would slowly become friends with the whole group, along with becoming closer to me. Soon after she will trust me, and maybe I may figure out some of the mystery that is Isabella Swan. By the end of it she will trust me enough to think that I would be actually interested in her enough to be going to Prom with her. It was full proof! Victory is in my sights!

Extra: Bella POV

I was struggling to pack up my stupid backpack, but I was going as fast as I could while being aware that the godlike Edward Cullen was taking his good old time beside me. I still wondered why he was being so nice to me all of a sudden, but after isolating myself for the past three years, it is nice to talk to someone other than my dad and Jacob, my only friend. Earlier at lunch I was hellbent on ignoring him, but since we are now Bio partners I have no choice in the matter. I was going to have to talk to him eventually, so maybe I would give this friend thing a shot. I had nothing to lose, so what the hell. In the end it will only be him who is disappointed once he finds out how I really am because I know how I am as a friend, thanks to Tanya.

"Hey Bella, a few of my other friends are getting together after school today to just hang out, do some homework, kind of like a little study group. Would you be interested in coming?"

I looked up to see Edward grinning at me with that stupid crooked smile. I hate yet love that smile. I hate it because it makes me blush every damned time, but I love it because he only gives that smirk to a select group of people, well at least I think he does. I released my bottom lip from between my teeth, I hadn't even noticed that I was biting it, nervous habit.

I nodded to him. I don't know why I was doing this. I don't know why he was doing this. Tanya always said no one wanted to associate with me and that's why I was better off sticking to myself, but here was this beautiful boy asking me if I wanted to hang out with him and his friends. Something felt off about the whole situation, however, I really wanted to go hang out. I was unsure if I would be welcome, but Edward assured me his friends would be really nice to me. I guess I had nothing to lose. I was going to hang out with Edward and his friends. I did take his suggestion of bringing my own car though, a necessary precaution for a loner like myself.

Edward reminded me that we were going to be late for class, so I quickly thanked him before running off to my next class, Trigonometry. Luckily I made it in the door right as the late bell rang. Mrs. Fischer allows us to sit wherever we like, for someone like me it means whatever seat is open. Today the only seat open, seeing as I was last to arrive, was right beside Alice Cullen, Edward's twin sister. I sat down beside her and she smiled at me, weird.

Alice Cullen had never once acknowledged me. Now I have never actually sat beside her before, but still the look she gave me was overly friendly. What is going on with all the popular kids today? Mrs. Fischer began the lesson and I started to take notes. I could not focus though because I had that feeling that one gets when they know someone's eyes are on them. Sure enough I looked to my side to catch Alice analyzing me. I quickly looked down at my notebook.

I heard a phone buzz to my left, so it gave me an opportunity to check and see if Alice was still looking at me. This time she had a hopeful look on her face. Alice Cullen may just be weirder than me and she has friends. Maybe that is a good sign for me hanging out with Edward! I am truly going to make an effort to not be everything Tanya said I was, so maybe I can finally have friends. I have been so alone for so long that even though the notion of friends is no big deal for most people, for me it means the world!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. This one was interesting for me to write because Edward is changing quickly, and he hasn't even truly known Bella for a full day. Alice, being Alice, is going to intervene a little in this chapter which may explain her weirdness a bit. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my shitty laptop!  
**

Premonitions and Notes from the Past

The rest of the day really dragged for me because I was so pumped to put my plan into action. 2:19 couldn't come fast enough, but when it finally did I was out of the building faster than a vampire. Wow, I am really into vampires today, maybe I should read Dracula again. Back to the plan though, I had to beat the others out to the car in order to fully brief them on Bella coming over. I knew that she would take forever to get out of the school on a normal day, add in the broken backpack and I have plenty of time for a full rundown of events today.

When I got out to the car I unlocked it and got in. I felt the slide of the leather, I really love this car even if it is modest. I started up the engine and pulled out my phone to check to see if Alice responded, she had.

**To: Eduardo**

**From: Ali**

**It sounds good to me. I have something to talk to you about, so I will talk to you in the car. Be there in 5 minutes.**

**Love Ali :) **

She had something to talk to me about? This should prove to be interesting, it always is with Alice. I plugged my iPod into the iTrip and scanned it for something to listen to. After going through my artist list with nothing catching my eye, I decided to just put the whole damn thing on shuffle. A song by Relient K came on, Who I Am Hates Who I've Been. Could that song apply to my life anymore than it already does? I think not! That song was freaking written for me, except for the fact that it is about an awful person becoming better. Have I truly become better since moving here? I would say I have, but I bet my family would beg to differ.

I looked out of the passenger window to see Alice approaching. The usual rain had taken a pause so I slipped out of the car to talk to her and the others when they showed up. Soon I saw Emmett and Rosalie walking from behind the gym building with their fingers intertwined and hair all messed up, figures, gag fest! I turned back to Alice and Jasper was already standing by her side, he was scary quiet sometimes. I didn't even hear him or see him for that matter, even though I was losing my lunch at the thought of what Em and Rose probably did behind that building.

Once everyone was around I filled them in. "Okay, so here's the deal, I have worked my magic on yet another girl. You said she would be difficult and she is, don't get me wrong, but I am making quick work on her defenses. She is coming over today to study with us and you will all welcome her . Any questions?"

Rosalie raised her hand like the bitch she was. I nodded to her. "So the mission is to woo Isabella with your charm and we have to help why, Major Dick? Is our mission not to hope that you do not succeed in such charming?"

"Well, Private Bitch, I do believe that it would be mighty kind of you to be polite to a loner like Bella."

"Bella?" Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

"Yes, Bella, the subject prefers that name instead of Isabella."

"Okey dokey," Emmett said with a huge grin. "Don't worry 'bout me being friendly, I will be a perfect freakin' gentleman!"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks guys, this means a lot to me."

"Of course it does," Rose snorted. "We are helping you win the bet!"

"Whatever you want to think Rosie-poo," I gave her the finger and looked over her shoulder to see a familiar figure exiting the school, Bella. I felt my heart speed up at the sight of her. Wait, what? That never happens with any girl, so why the hell does it happen by seeing Swan? What is happening to me?

"Meeting's over guys, see you at home," I said quickly.

I watched as Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all piled into Emmett's car. I had expected Jazz to ride with me and Alice like he usually does in the afternoon, I wonder why he wasn't today? Bella was walking with her backpack in her arms as she made her way across the parking lot. I waved at her and she got a shy little smile on her face as she changed her direction to come over to me. After tripping over her feet twice and looking thoroughly flustered with her clumsiness she was finally right in front of me.

"So you still going to come over today?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, Char-, I mean my dad said it was fine," she said while looking at her feet. "I will still follow you if that is okay with you."

"Yep."

"See you when we get there, I guess."

"Yeah."

"It is still okay that I come, right?"

"Of course, silly!" I said jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood. She chuckled a little and walked off to her car, still staring at her feet. What an odd girl.

I turned once I saw Bella get in her fugly truck just fine. I don't know why but I felt almost protective of her. Maybe it was her small size and innocence? She seemed just like a little girl sometimes, it was hard to believe that she was seventeen. I turned and got into the Volvo. Alice was sitting in the passenger seat just staring out the window. She seemed a little out of it, weird for Alice. I then remembered that she said that she had something to talk to me about.

"You said that you wanted to tell me something?" I prompted her and she nodded. "Well, what's it about?"

She sighed and looked at me, "Start driving and I will talk. Just promise me you won't speak until I am done explaining it all."

I began to drive, "Lay it on me, I promise my lips are sealed until you are done!"

"I had a dream a few nights ago." No duh, dipshit! "I know, everyone has dreams, but this was one of those dreams. You know the ones I mean, right?"

Since Alice and I were young she would get these dreams that were really realistic every once and a while. The really weird thing about these dreams were that they would usually happen in reality not too long after she had them. They were kind of like premonitions in her sleep. As she grew up she was able to distinguish between the dreams that were dreams and the ones that were premonitions. The only people who knew about these dreams were me and her, we planned to keep it that way, twin thing.

"So what happened in this dream?" I was intrigued now.

"Okay, don't freak. This is the part I can see you freaking at, just knowing how you are."

"Alice, come on, give me more credit than that!"

She looked at me seriously, "I saw you and Bella kissing. Now before you freak because I can see it in your face that you want to," Hell yeah I do! WTF! "Bella was a lot better dressed in the dream, so it has to be some time away."

"How do you know that?" I said in a panicked voice. This was really freaking me out!

She looked down at her hands and spoke in a soft voice, "Because before the kissing scene of the dream I see me and Bella as best friends and I take her shopping."

"Wait, you and Bella as best friends," I snorted, could two people be any more different? "How is that supposed to happen? I mean you are you and she's, well, you get the idea."

"Don't you think I am just as confused, but you know my dreams are never wrong. I was just letting things fall where they may because honestly the dream really took me by surprise, I almost thought it was a regular dream. Emmett then proposed the idea of the bet and that's when I realized it had to be one of my special dreams. I am still just letting things fall where they may, but I think you should think about calling off the bet and really trying to get to know Bella. If you don't I have a feeling that things will get really good, then it will all fall apart on you if she finds out."

"Was this part of your dream also, me giving in on the bet I mean?"

"No, just a feeling, but please trust me when I say it was not a fake kiss with Bella. It was a passionate kiss between two people who are in love. I want you to have that Edward. I don't want you to be alone, and that is why I will find a way to get you out of all the terms of the bet if you give up."

I sighed and looked out of the windshield. We were getting close to home and this was a lot to take in all at once. "Can I let this new info just sink in for a while?"

"It is your life Edward, you can do whatever you want," Alice said with a shrug. "I am going to attempt the friend thing though. I don't have any really close friends aside from Rose and she'll be gone next year."

I rolled my eyes, Alice was probably more excited at the thought of shopping for someone new. The whole dream really was a lot to take in all at once. Me kissing Bella? If anyone would have told me that yesterday I might have laughed in their face and walked away. Now the thought doesn't seem that awful. I wonder what changed. The other thing is should I really bail on the bet in order to pursue Bella safely? That was the one thing that really had me because in all honesty would she ever find out about the bet? I know I can trust my friends with the secret of it all and they were the only ones who knew anything about it. In theory, I could stay committed to the bet while Alice's premonition progressed to the point of me kissing her, as long as no one opens their damn mouth about the bet then I am in the clear. Win and find love, if that is what I find.

I made the turn onto our driveway and checked the rear view mirror to ensure that Bella made the turn also. I was actually looking forward to hanging out with her, weird for me, but now that I know there must be something special about her that makes me somehow fall for her, I want to find out that thing more than ever. What is so special about Bella?

I parked my car in the garage beside my Aston, oh how I miss driving that car! Emmett's Jeep was already parked, so Alice flew out of the car to find Jasper in the house. I, on the other hand, headed back outside to lead Bella into the house. I walked towards her truck to see that she still hadn't gotten out of it, instead she sat in the driver's seat muttering to herself. She seemed to be trying to talk herself into something. Now I am really curious as to what it is about Bella that I will fall in love with because honestly, I think the girl has a screw or two lose. I tapped on the window and she jumped out of her skin before opening the door and sliding out of the cab.

"Hello again," I said as I closed the car door for her. "Welcome to my humble abode." I made a dramatic sweeping motion with my arm before signaling her to follow me inside with my eyes. Bella had yet to say anything as we walked in the front door.

I heard Bella gasp as she took in our living room. It really is stunning with it light and airy contemporary feel which is completely unexpected from the old fashioned mansion look on the outside. Esme is an interior designer, so of course everything has to look perfect in our own home. Scattered around the living room on the off-white couches were the others. I greeted them and took a seat next to Jasper and pounded fists. I gestured for Bella to sit down anywhere and she did so beside me without talking once again. I wonder what is up with her.

We all launched into a conversation about Jersey Shore, all except Bella who remained silent on the couch next to me. I wondered if she was just not into that show, it did have a lot of haters but what can we say we love watching people who are bigger assholes than us. Yeah we are assholes, we know it, but nobody calls us on it. In fact people flock to us, out of fear or respect, I don't know and don't care.

Alice must have noticed Bella's silence also because she decided to attempt to break that silence. "Bella, so do you like Jersey Shore?"

"Yes," she said while looking down at her hands, maybe she was just nervous about being in a group of people or she has never seen the show and figures saying she has is a safe answer around us.

"Who is your favorite housemate?" Rosalie asked. The bitch probably figures the latter and just wants to catch her lying. I had a feeling she was going to give Bella a hard time. If there is one person who would love to see this all fall apart it would be Rose.

"I, um, like, ah , the..." Bella stuttered.

I cut her off because I could tell she was just looking for some suitable answer to get herself out of her current bind, "The Situation! No way Bella, he's like my idol! Don't hate the playa, hate the game!" I lied smoothly so that the whole thing didn't seem to be said in a panic.

Bella gave me a look of thanks and I nodded. Rosalie was glaring daggers at me, while Alice gave me a look of pride. This was going to be harder than I thought, getting Bella in tight with my friends to earn her trust was not going to be an easy task at all. I knew Alice was on board with becoming her friend which meant Jasper would do it also. Emmett would most likely go along with it until Rose threatens to take away sex or something. I had expected them all to be welcoming, but I guess Rosalie had other plans even though she promised. The main thing right now was winning over Rosalie.

"Who wants to play Call of Duty!" Emmett shouted as he jumped up to turn on the Xbox 360 below the massive flat screen mounted above the fireplace.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing homework, Emmett?" Alice said with a glare towards him.

Emmett dropped his head in shame, "I guess so."

I got up to get my stuff and bring it into the living room because the others had already grabbed their bags earlier and thrown them in the corner, sometimes it was hard to believe we were as good at school as we were, we were lazy as hell. I noticed Bella had not grabbed her bag from her truck though.

"Hey Bella, do you want me to grab your bag from your truck?" I asked as I turned around to face her.

Bella considered it for a second, "Yes please. Thank you Edward."

"It is no problem, I'll be back in a minute," I said with a smile and left the room but not before looking at Alice. I communicated all I needed to through that look. We have that twin connection that even though I said nothing, she knows exactly what I want her to do. I need her to kind of protect Bella from Rosalie while I am gone, and hopefully make Bella feel as welcome as possible at the same time. Her and I both know there seems to be a lot riding on the success of Bella feeling comfortable with everyone.

I jogged through the light drizzle to Bella's truck. Luckily she left the doors unlocked because I had forgotten to ask for the keys. I pulled the door open and grabbed her backpack by the good strap. As I was pulling the heavy ass thing across the seat I noticed a piece of notebook paper that had fallen onto the car floor when I pulled the backpack from its spot on the passenger side. I knew it was wrong to snoop, but it was probably just her homework or something. Maybe she needed it, so I should probably pick it up.

I reached across the cab to grab the worn sheet of paper. The back seemed to be a list of some sort, I didn't read it. When I turned the paper over I found it to be a note. As I read through it my heart broke for Bella and I instantly hated whoever this "T" person was.

The note said:

**Dear Retard,**

**I am writing this to you in order to tell you the truth about you. You are an idiot and honestly you don't deserve to live, but whatever. I figure since you are leaving I should explain to you why things happened to you like they did. It was all your fault to begin with, I mean I did nothing so blaming me is a waste of you damn time. I know you told your bitch of a mother it was all my fault, liar. You did it to yourself. Here is some advice for you though so that maybe ****people will be happier while you are in that hellhole you are calling your new home. First thing is first, nobody wants to be friends with a plain girl like you, so don't bother trying to make yourself look any better. It will just be a waste of your dear old dad's cash. Plus you wouldn't like to be a burden to him like you are to your mother, now would you Isabella. Secondly, people don't want to hear what you have to say because all of your talk is a boring load of bullshit, so just stay quiet and do yourself and others a favor. Thirdly, don't even attempt to make friends because I am telling you from the bottom of my heart that you are unfortunately an awful friend and no one would even want to be your friend after honestly getting to know you. Don't waste your time or their's. Okay Isabella? I know you are nodding that retarded head of your's right now, good! Follow these steps and something like what happened to you here will never happen again.**

**Love, T**

This note was absolute bullshit and I didn't even know what situation this person was talking about, but it did explain Bella's odd behavior. I folded the note and put it in my pocket. Maybe once Bella trusts me a bit more I can ask her about it, but until then I am keeping the awful thing in my possession. I would make sure Bella would never read the damn bullshit note again!

**After reading the note I hope Bella's POV last chapter may be making a bit more sense. I wanted to make Edward and Alice pretty close even though he is a jerk to her sometimes, so I hope you all can see that in them through their interactions in the car. As for Alice's "dreams", I was originally against the idea, but I don't want this to be a super long story, seeing how my summer is almost up. I needed a way to sort of speed up Edward's thinking a bit while still having him not sacrifice the bet, yet... I figured I would give the two something that only they knew about, and in my mind this is how I kind of pictured Alice's visions happening pre-vampire. Anyhow, thanks for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait! I actually had this written almost two weeks ago, but I went on vacation and left my flashdrive at home. I kind of wrote this after midnight during an attempt to make myself as tired as possible for the long car ride. Anyhow, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy a little of my midnight madness!**

**I don't own anything!  
**

One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

I pocketed the horrible note written by this mystery T-person and resumed my task of grabbing Bella's backpack from the truck. It took me a while to maneuver the busted pack to carry it into the house. I was amazed that Bella had managed to carry around her back pack like this all day. The poor girl was so damn tiny and her bag weighed at least twenty pounds, not that it's a bunch, but without both straps it was annoying to say the least. It had to be nearly impossible for her to carry.

I walked back into the living room to find the whole group silently looking at each other. I sat back down next to Bella without saying a word. I placed her back pack at her feet and she looked over at me, giving me a quiet thanks. I looked over at Alice and gave her a questioning look, she just shrugged in response. I sighed, this was going to be hard to get her to open up if my friends weren't one hundred percent on board.

Should I show them the note? It kind of explains a little about Bella, but the details are still lacking. I couldn't do it, couldn't betray her like that. She doesn't even know that I have the note, and I bet she would be pissed to the max if she knew I had even read it. I had a feeling that beside her and T nobody else even knew of the note's existence, well I did now. Poor Bella must have been living the past three years with those hateful lies running through her head! No wonder she has never tried to branch out, she is afraid to. That is going to have to change.

Being with Bella is no longer about the bet, it is about fixing a girl who has yet to live life fully or so I think. Funny how I could go from befriending her for an immature bet, and next thing I know, the bet is the last thing on my mind. It is true though, I could care less about the bet after reading that note. I want to get to know the real Bella, the Bella before Forks. Maybe she was like this back in Phoenix for a while, but I have a feeling that this situation T talks about must have been the turning point to something. I won't know for sure yet until Bella trusts me enough to tell me the full story. There is no maybe finding out, I will find out and fix this hidden beauty of a girl.

After my silent epiphany I decided to break the hush, "Let's get cracking on this homework!"

The rest of the room just nodded or murmured an okay. I pulled out my Trig book, Bella, Jasper and Alice did the same. As for Emmett and Rosalie, they decided to study "Anatomy". I wanted to throw-up when they started to go at it on the couch, but luckily after several awkward throat clearings, they left for who-knows-where. I turned to see the look on Bella's face, she looked completely grossed out by the display. I chuckled lightly, we had something in common.

"Not a fan of PDA, Bella," I laughed a little.

She shook her head and blushed crimson. I decided right then I loved making her blush because it gave her perfect porcelain skin a little color, which made her all the more beautiful if one took the time to look.

"Don't worry, I am not much of a fan either. I find it disgusting to do something considered to be intimate for all to see."

"Really?" she asked surprised. "I mean, I thought everybody who, uh, does that stuff likes it."

"Well I don't," I said resolutely.

Alice and Jasper both laughed, but Alice explained, "Edward, the reason you don't like it is because you have never been in a relationship in which you are madly in love with the person. When you find that sort of person, it's almost impossible to separate. PDA is a little less disturbing then."

"Plus, every couple has a different level of it," Jasper laughed. "Em and Rose, well, you get the idea, but me and Ali just need to be touching in some way. As long as we are close it's all good."

Bella had a puzzled look on her face, like she was working through some hard problem in her head. Why did I find her so hard to read sometimes? Unfortunately for me, this was one of those times. I sighed and opened my Trig book to the page we were assigned for homework. This stuff was simple, seeing as I had already been through the class back in Chicago. I shuddered at the thought of that place. I promised myself that I would put those memories behind me and I had, until today.

Chicago was the darkest point of my life, I felt completely alone. We moved here just to get away from it all, and it gave me and my siblings a fresh start. I took that fresh start and became something completely different than I was in the past. Up until today being the new me was enough. Girls flocked to me, it was freaking awesome, or so I thought. What Alice said about PDA made me think, I have never loved anyone aside from my family. I knew I was only in high school and so were the others, but it would take a blind person not to see that the two couples are inseparable. It will not surprise me in the least if they wind up getting married before they are out of college. I never missed not having that love, that second half to myself, until now. I wanted someone, needed someone. My perfect life was officially lacking.

I decided I would trust my instinct and when I found that person, I would pursue her to the fullest of my ability. What about Bella? Sure she makes me feel so much different than I ever had with anyone, but aside from being a hidden beauty, I have yet to see the possible love that Alice did in her dream. I have felt a spark when we touch and I believe my heart is telling me what my brain has yet to comprehend, but I need my brain to comprehend it. I need to truly see it. Damn, why does life have to be so complicated?

"Edward?" Alice said waving her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Eduardo!"

"What Alice!" I snapped. I despised the name Eduardo.

"Dude, you just completely zoned out," Jasper explained. "It was like the lights were on and nobody was home. You really freaked us out."

"Sorry about that," I said with a blush of my own. "I guess I just got so into the problem."

"Did you get the answer?" Alice asked with a chuckle.

"Uh, yeah."

The two of them burst out laughing, and I heard a third laugh accompany them, Bella's. It was a quiet little laugh, like she was trying to hide it. I wish she wouldn't try to hide it though because it really was a beautiful laugh. The problem was, I had no clue what the hell they were laughing at.

"Why don't you tell him, Bella," Alice said while calming herself down.

Bella looked over at me shyly, "You have been on the wrong page the whole time."

I looked down at my book, "Oh shit! Dammit, guys that wasn't that funny!"

"Um, yeah it was bro," Jasper smiled his eyes going from me to Bella and back. "You were so focused on the wrong problem, you worried Bella when you went all unresponsive, only to be looking at the wrong page the whole time!"

Bella was worried about me. She cared that I went all zombie-like. Alice gave me an all-knowing smile, stupid pixie always thinking she was right when it came to stuff like this. Seriously, I have been a jerk to Bella up until the bet. Any time the situation needed someone to make fun of the clumsy Swan I would step up without caring about what my taunting or laughter would do to Bella. She knows I am a jerk, but she worried about me when she wasn't even the cause of my problems. I guess I can add selfless to the growing list of surprising things about Isabella Swan.

"So where were we?" I asked, running a hand through my already messy hair.

"Well, Jazzy and I finished our homework while you were a zombie, so I believe we may be onto 'Biology'," Alice smirked. "Right, Jasper?"

"I could not agree more little lady," Jasper purred in his Texan accent. "I'll be the helicase and unzip those genes of your's." Okay, this was getting way too weird for me. DNA pick-up lines, seriously, Jasper? I could almost guarantee Bella was pretty much scarred for life after one day with my friends.

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her off the couch without thinking what I was doing. I felt an electric tingle run up my arm and I am almost positive she felt it also because she gasped a little. We made it out of the living room into the foyer right as Jasper attacked Alice on the couch. I dropped her hand once we were in the clear.

"Sorry 'bout that Bella."

"It's, uh, no problem," she blushed. "I think it may be best if I leave now."

"You don't have to go yet if you really don't want to," I rubbed the back of my neck. "There is also the little problem of your bag being in that room with them."

"Forgot about that. I guess I could wait until they, um, stop." Wow, this was awkward. "How long do they usually..."

"I don't really know, but considering they are the more respectable couple, I'd guess around a half an hour. If it goes any longer I will go in and get your bag."

"Okay, thanks again for inviting me over," she said while looking down at her feet.

I stuck my thumb under her chin and brought her gaze back up to mine, "Bella, it really is my pleasure to have you here. It was quite nice not being the awkward fifth wheel with them all."

"Yeah, I just made an awkward sixth."

"No you didn't!" I looked her sternly in the eyes. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You really are a nice person, and it beats me why I never really took the time to get to know you in the past. Now that I do know you, well, somewhat know you, I want to get to know you more."

"Why though Edward?" she looked like she was close to tears. "I know I keep questioning you, but in my mind nothing makes sense! You laughed at me, ridiculed me and have never once tried in the past to even say hi to me. What changed?"

She had me stumped there. I could never let her know about the bet, her knowing that would completely ruin whatever is left of Bella, that much I can see. She has already been broken by T, and me telling her I never even wanted to take the bet because she was the subject would destroy her. I was in a perilous situation and I had no clue what to do. What would the old Edward do? The old Edward would probably crack under this pressure and runaway. What would the new Edward do? The new Edward would tell her the truth and laugh in her face. Where is the happy medium, I want to be that Edward. Maybe I am becoming that Edward, but I still have no clue what to say.

"What changed?" I repeated to myself. "Bella, I don't know what changed."

She looked confused, "But that doesn't..."

I hushed her with my finger to her soft lips. "Let me finish, I don't know what changed, but I think I might have or am. I really don't fully know myself, but there is a part of me that wants to be better. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, however, I really hope you believe me because that is all I have to offer you for an explanation."

"You are right, it doesn't make a lot of sense," she bit her lip and released it. "I believe you though, I can see it in your eyes. You want to change, I know the feeling."

I tilted my head in question. "I am not a good person to be friends with Edward. That is why I have no friends because it is easier on me. There is no hurt when I drive them away if they were never there to begin with."

"Who told you that?" I decided to push her a little. It was so frustrating to see someone put themselves down the way she was. I was there at one point.

"No one."

"Come on, Bella! We both know that's bullshit."

"I came to the conclusions on my own."

"Doubt it," I grabbed her tiny hands in my own, they were so warm. "Please trust me Bella. I won't tell anyone, promise, you can trust me."

She looked up at me with tears threatening to spill over, "I need to leave now."

I released her hands and she ran out of the front door into the rain. She left her bag and everything in it, it didn't matter to her. What mattered was that I pushed her to the point of facing her past and she wasn't ready. I took a chance, failed, and now I can only pray that I didn't screw things up for good.

Alice and Jasper walked into the foyer holding hands. They took one look at my frozen state and immediately asked where Bella went to.

"Is she in the bathroom?" Jasper whispered. "I was getting some good vibes from you both. Did you ever think about screwing Swan because I think things could somehow work between you two!"

Alice slapped him across the face hard. "Pig! Edward, where did Bella go? Her bag is still here."

"She had to go home suddenly," I said in a monotone voice. I heard myself and was completely aware of what was going on around me, but I felt empty. I put on a fake smile, "As for her bag, I will just bring it for her tomorrow morning."

"Okay?" Alice said clearly not buying my act but not pushing it any further.

We all heard a loud bang from our right. Emmett came rolling down the stairs. Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs with a smirk.

"Come on Jazz, we're out," she said while descending the stairs and stepping over Emmett's body laying at the bottom of the stairs.

Jasper kissed Alice gently before following his bitch of a sister out the door. I heard a car engine start which was weird because the Hale's got a ride from Emmett today. Wait, they didn't bring a car! Then what was the sound of car driving away? I dashed out of the house to see the Jeep disappearing down the driveway. That bitch stole Emmett's Jeep.

I walked back into the house slowly taking everything that just happened in. I looked down at Alice who was helping Emmett sit up and asking him what he did to make Rose push him down the stairs and steal his car.

"Well, here is the story for ya," Emmett said a little dazed. "I was tryin' a feel her humps, lookin' at her lumps. She said, 'You can look but you can't touch it, if you touch it, I'ma start some drama.' I touched it..."

Alice and I both doubled over in laughter. I was gasping to catch my breath. "Did you seriously just explain the situation with the song My Humps?"

"Hells yeah!" Emmett exclaimed while jumping to his feet.

"Emmy is back!" Alice hugged him.

"I bounce back quick, lil' sis! Plus, Rosie will come back to me because she usually likes it when I touch her lumps, but today she was just in a pissy mood."

I shook my head and had to laugh a little at Emmett. I mean, come on man, My Humps, seriously! The fact that his girlfriend just shoved him down the stairs and stole his car, yet he knows it is not even a speed bump in their relationship astounds me. My brother may have a screw or two loose but at least he is in a working relationship. All I have had is a bunch of make-out buddies and a fake reputation made up of rumors that I am a pro in bed because even if I am a dick, I am saving myself for marriage or true love. The girls all say they have done it with me to compete with each other, when in reality none of them have. I don't want a couple of one night stands before I find the right girl, by then I would just feel dirty. My siblings don't have to worry because they have found their other halves early in life, but what about me? What about what Alice sees for me and Bella? Could she be my other half without me knowing it yet?

I have a lot to think about tonight, but how am I going to think about all this serious stuff with Emmett quoting My Humps in my mind. Damn, why does my life have to be so complicated?

**Told you I lost it a little near the end. I hadn't listened to that song for almost 4 years, so when it came on while my whole iTunes library was on shuffle I started to laugh. I was looking for a little humor to break up Edward's confusion. **

**Any suggestions or things you would like to see happen in the story? I just have a loose outline of what I think is going to happen, but if you want anything particular, I am happy to hear your thoughts. I tend to stray from my original ideas anyway, so let me know. As always, thank you for taking the time to read! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the new chapter. Edward is very confused so at times his thoughts may not make complete sense, but hang with him. He is making some pretty difficult decisions, some of which I am sure some people may be happy he is making. Without further ado, I give you chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was I'd be rich, but sadly I am not...  
**

Changing

After the whole Emmett situation, I just really needed to think. I excused myself from dinner, during my confusion I had seemed to have lost my appetite. The problem was that I never excuse myself from eating. Seriously, if eating was a damn sport either Emmett or I would be champs. I guess there are those hot dog eating contests, but that isn't the kind of eating I am talking about. I am talking about full meals made by Esme. Her cooking is the best damn cooking I have ever had! Back to the point, when I told Esme I was going to skip out on dinner, she panicked. She called Carlisle at work asking him if he could get home to examine me and other doctor shit. Can't a boy just not want to eat!

After a lengthy conversation assuring Carlisle that I was fine, healthy as a horse and all those other sayings, he asked for Esme again. He must have said something really convincing to her because she finally allowed me to go to my room. I walked up to my third floor bedroom, well technically I lived in an attic, but nobody would guess that with the renovations Esme did. The situation in Chicago made Esme feel guilty or something, guilty enough that she basically gave me a whole floor to myself. I loved her for it because it was just what I needed, a quiet space that was completely mine. I had three rooms total on my floor. I had my bedroom, a study and a third room that I have yet to touch. I know what is in it, however I have yet to open the door.

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me as I took in my space. I had a queen size bed in an alcove while my walls were lined with shelves of CD's. Esme went with a gold and black color scheme, which gave the room a warm feeling even though the walls were white. I threw myself onto my bed and sighed loudly. I reached over to my stereo control and hit the play button. Luckily, I had not removed the Debussy CD, so I drifted into a trance to Clair de Lune.

When I am in emotional turmoil or just confused as I am now, I can get my mind and body into a trance-like state when I focus on the sounds of classical music. When I slip out of my trance I will usually feel refreshed or have the answers to my problems. It is just something I do when I am really lost. Now was one of those times. I was mentally lost, and I didn't really know what exactly got me to this point. Like I told Bella I am changing, it is scary. I guess I kind of want to change, but I am afraid of going back to my old ways, my old self. At the same time, I am not entirely happy with the person I have become. I have talked myself into liking how I am now, but in reality, I don't think I do.

I feel my mind is at a crossroads between who I am and who I was, but I want to take an entirely new direction. I do not want to go either way. I want to become a completely new Edward. One that is a balance of the goodness of the old Edward, but one that has a spine and charisma of the new Edward. The asshole part needs to leave though, that much I am sure of. If I was not such an asshole, I am almost positive I would have attempted to befriend Bella early, maybe. Old Edward would have because it would have given him someone similar to himself, someone to share the pain when things got rough. New Edward never gave her a chance. I want to give her a real chance.

Call me a pussy, but I want what Emmett and Jasper have, true love. I never believed in it until we moved here and I observed my siblings with their counterparts. They are like magnets, and as much I would not admit it in the past, I am jealous. I want a girl who is going to be there with me for better and for worse, not in marriage, yet, but someone who I can truly say will be with me in that way someday. That is why I am so confused. I know myself and if what Alice saw really was my future then Bella must be that somebody, I would not kiss someone like Alice describes this kiss unless she was the one. I am a romantic, shoot me.

How is Bella the one? What pulls me towards her? The questions ran through my head as I compiled the list of things about Bella. So far I had hidden natural beauty, smart, shy, kind, selfless and reserved. One cannot forget the tingle I feel when our skin touches, I wonder if she feels the same thing? In my mind Bella was the epitome of good, she could not be horrible if she tried. She was the kind of person one could not hate, so what happened? What made T write all those hateful things about poor Bella? Ugh! I just want to know her damn story!

I don't know why, but I have never felt this way about someone before. I mean, I have never actually cared this much about someone outside of my family. I feel protective of her, I feel attracted to her, but I still do not know if I could truly be in love with her. I have only seen the true Bella or what is now the true Bella for one day. Can one feel love after so little time? I may be a romantic in many ways, but I have never felt love for another that is not within my family so I have no clue how it is supposed to feel. Maybe I am going to fall in love with the old Bella, the Bella that came before the situation, whatever it was, in Phoenix. In that case, I have a long road ahead of me because as seen from today, she is far from facing her past.

Earning her trust is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done, and when I do unlock her secrets I may not even find the love Alice saw. Her dream may have just been a dream, but I think I am ready to really take a chance with this. If all I get out of it is a new outlook, a new personality, the new Edward, then so be it. I am changing for the better, that much I know, so I want to do this. I want to take a leap of faith for love, for me, for Bella. I am ready.

I shook myself out of my trance and sat up slowly while shaking off the daze. I looked over at my clock to see that the time was nine o'clock. I had come up to my room at six. Wow, I sure did a lot of thinking, but those three hours were worth it. I now know what I need to do and what I want to do. First thing is first, I am starving! I rolled out of bed and went downstairs to find Carlisle sitting in the kitchen with a half eaten plate of food in front of him.

"Long shift today?" I asked as I walked in.

Carlisle looked up from his plate and gave me a welcoming smile, "Yes it was today. I was supposed to get off at seven, but there was an emergency and it is Hank's daughter's birthday, so I covered for him. He was on call, and I could not live with myself if I pulled him away from his little girl."

That was just like Carlisle, constantly putting others before himself. He is true goodness, I admire him for it. He has the most compassion out of everyone I know and with it he has gained the respect of all around him. When we were in Chicago I told myself that I was going to be just like him, but I couldn't do it. I was spineless, Carlisle is not. He has found a way to be as compassionate as he is while still being respected and having authority.

"So what were you thinking about so hard that you missed dinner?" he asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking," I laughed a little to make it seem like it really was nothing.

"Hmmm," Carlisle raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying my act, but he didn't push the issue any further. Instead he offered to make me a plate of leftovers which I accepted happily.

I freaking moaned when I took my first bite of Esme's new recipe for meatloaf. Apparently she tried some new herbs, and damn! Her meatloaf was good before, but this, this was heaven! My reaction got a laugh out of Carlisle. I glared at him causing him to laugh a little more.

"Yeah, you laugh old man, I can almost guarantee your reaction was almost identical," I said with a laugh of my own when he stopped laughing immediately.

Carlisle got a thoughtful look on his face, "So Alice told me you invited a new friend over today."

"Yeah, I did," I said, not quite knowing where this was going.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Bella, yep."

"Bella? Well, that is nice of you to try including her in with you guys."

"Why do you say it like that?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I have gotten to know Is-Bella quite well from the ER. The poor girl is always tripping over something. She doesn't say a lot, but I can tell she has a good heart."

"How so? I mean how can you just tell that?"

"I have talked with Charlie a few times when he brought her in. Chief Swan says that ever since she came back to Forks she has been nothing but a pleasure. She does all the housework and is dedicated to getting a good education. The only thing he worries about is the fact that she does not seem to have any friends. I am not going to ask you why you have decided to befriend her, but I do ask that you do it for the right reasons."

Stupid Pixie must have said something about the bet or hinted at it a bit to Carlisle because she wants me to drop it. She knows I have a deep rooted respect for our adoptive father. Now if I stick with the bet and Bella somehow finds out I will be disrespecting Carlisle. Even if I can do whatever I want, I still respect Carlisle's wishes in some cases. This is turning into one of these cases. I cannot disappoint Carlisle like that. I could never live with myself if I had to see that in his eyes everyday. I had to back out of the bet and I had to do it asap.

I faked a yawn after finishing up my meatloaf. Carlisle told me goodnight before I headed up the stairs to my floor. I did not go the whole way up though, I stopped on the second floor. I needed to talk to Alice. I walked down the hall, paying close attention to making as little noise as possible. The last thing I needed was Emmett hearing my footsteps and pulling me into his room for some Call of Duty. That would accomplish absolutely nothing. I made it to Alice's door with no problems. Just as my hand was an inch away from knocking, she opened up the door and let me in without a word.

I made my way into the room that was decked out in every shade of pink imaginable, it was so Alice. She led me over to her bed and sat down on it Indian style, with me sitting across from her. We just stared at each other for a few seconds before she broke the silence.

"So did you come to your answers?"

I laughed a little at her forwardness. Like I knew about Alice's little visions, she knew about my trances. "I think I may have."

"That's good," she said with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking, what had you thinking for three hours straight?"

"Bella and myself."

"Like, you two being in love?" Alice said with a big grin.

"Sort of," I sighed. "I sort of thought about the possibility of it, along with some other things concerning her that I don't think I can really tell you until I figure it all out myself. I'm changing Alice."

"Is that a bad thing?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No," I said while looking her in the eyes. "I actually think it is a really good thing. I think I need to change."

"I am glad because I miss my Edward!"

"I am not promising the full return of the old Edward, but I want to be a better person without losing my spine."

"I get that," Alice nodded her head. "You just want to be a better, kinder version of the new Edward. In other words, the new Edward minus the douchey assholeness!"

"Exactly!"

Alice leapt across the bed and wrapped me in a hug. For the first time in a long time I really hugged her back. I was dreading what I was going to say next, but I knew I had to say it. My arms loosened from around her and she pulled away with a confused look.

"That wasn't the only thing on your mind, was it?"

"How did you guess?" I said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Twins, duh! I feel it without you saying it."

I gulped and thought about what I was about to say. Three words. I say the three words and she will know. She will know all my decisions through those three words. It is only three words, then why can I not get them out. Why are they so hard to say? I took a deep breath, this was it.

"I want out."

I huge smile came across Alice's face at the realization of what I was referring to. Those words revealed to her that I was giving up the bet and giving happiness a true shot. I was going to truly pursue love with Bella, if it was even there that is. Soon I was wrapped in another hug while Alice whispered how happy she was for me. If it was possible, I felt lighter. I felt freer. It was as if that decision was holding me down and now that I made up my mind I was free.

"We will tell the others tomorrow Alice, but I am positive that this is what I have to do."

"I will talk them out of your punishment."

"Thanks Ali," I said while then pulling her in for another hug. What was with me and hugging?

After our little twin love-fest, which was really freaking me out now that I looked back on it, I headed up to my room for bed. I never allowed so much physical contact from anyone, ever. After we lost our birth mother, I was a little hesitant to allow people to touch me. I pulled off my shirt and jeans before climbing into bed. I closed my eyes and saw melting chocolate, Bella. That night I dreamt of her, not in a perverted way, but in an innocent way.

I woke up five minutes before my alarm and made my way into my bathroom for a shower. My hair would once again do nothing as I sighed at the mirror. I was able to change everything about my appearance when we moved here, well everything except my hair, it was still messy as ever. I made my way into my closet and threw on a black long sleeved tee with gray jeans. I reached up to grab my sweater and when I pulled it down an old backpack came down with it.

Call it a coincidence, but I saw it as sign. It gave me an opportunity to show Bella that I really did want to be her friend. I needed to show her that I actually cared about her, and with this old backpack I will do just that. Now I may twist the story a bit, but the fact of the matter is, I am giving Bella a gift out of the kindness of my heart.

I filled the new/old backpack with all the things from her broken one and walked out the door, ignoring the stares of Emmett. I was ready to kill Rose when I remembered that she stole Emmett's Jeep. It meant the idiot was going to have to ride with me, meaning a whole car ride of his idiotic thoughts. I put the Volvo in gear and began the drive to school. For some reason Emmett decided to be a freaking mute today, not that I was complaining.

We all slipped out of the car. I immediately looked for Bella's truck while the other two made their way over to the Jeep. Emmett and Rose made up as soon as he was close enough to kiss. Bella was not at the school yet and I sighed with disappointment. My disappointment did not last long because I soon heard the rumbling sound that I had never been so happy to hear.

As soon as I saw her truck round the corner into the lot I began my walk over to where I knew she would park with the backpack in hand. Sure enough she parked the truck right where I knew she would causing me to break into a cocky smirk. I was over to the truck before she even got out of the cab, so I played the part of the gentleman helping her out of her car. She thanked me quietly all while looking at her feet. Guess things hadn't changed.

"I brought your stuff," I said while holding out the bag.

She looked up as her hand reached for the bag and froze, "What happened to my backpack?" She sounded a little angry, that surprised me.

"I, uh, saw how it was ripped, the strap I mean, so I searched the house to find a replacement for it."

"Oh," she looked back down at her feet. "You really didn't have to do that Edward. I never wanted to put you through all that trouble, please forgive me."

I did the same thing as I had done the previous day by tilting her head so that her eyes met mine again. "Bella, it really was no trouble so there is no need to apologize. It isn't the best backpack, but at least it has two straps."

"Thank you," she said still looking me in the eyes before biting her lip. I felt a bit envious of that lip as I looked at her mouth. I had the sudden urge to press my lips to her's. Wait, what!

Bella brought me out of my shock, "I should get going." She grabbed the backpack and ran off with me still standing in near shock at what I had just wanted to do.

I shook my head to clear it of the thoughts that had just passed through my mind. I had wanted to kiss Bella, like, what the hell! I haven't even come to the conclusion that I like her as more than a friend or not in my head yet, so why am I thinking about kissing her? Is this another case of my body telling me what my mind has yet to fully notice or is it influenced by Alice's dream? That could be it. I could just be thinking these things because I have that stupid dream on my mind all the time anymore. There is not a moment when I am not thinking of the possibilities that the dream implies with that one moment.

I started my walk to my class. When I was about a ten feet from the door Jessica Stanley stepped in front of me. I pretended not to see her and walk around her because I was not in the mood to talk to her, but the bitch wouldn't take a hint. She grabbed on to my arm and I stopped walking with a groan. Jessica stepped back in front of me with a grin on her face.

"Hi Edward!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hey Jessica, I am kind of late, so I have to," I said before being interrupted.

"Don't worry, this will only take a second."

"Okay, what's up?" I sighed because clearly I wasn't getting out of this.

"I am having a party this Saturday and you and your family are totally invited!"

"Yeah, sure, we'll be there," I rolled my eyes as I passed by her.

"Feel free to bring a date!" Jessica shouted when I about to step in the classroom.

A date? I may just take advantage of that offer. Though I believe she made it in the hopes that I would ask her to be my date for the night, I have a completely different idea. I wonder what Bella is doing this Saturday?

**So, Edward is giving up the bet, but don't think that puts him in the clear with Bella. Trust me, he still has several problems ahead, and that is all I will say. I am not going to beg for reviews like others, but I will say that your reviews make my day, so for all you reviewers out there thank you. As for all of you non-reviewers, I don't fault you for not reviewing. I will say the reviews are good motivation to write faster, but if you don't want to review that is fine by me. As always, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have had this chapter on my flash drive for the past week because somebody in my family crashed the computer that I usually use to upload! Ugh! We went out and got a netbook for right now because my brother and I needed something in case we get homework that requires internet. The shitty laptop I have won't link up to our wireless network. Anyway, sorry for my whining, here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing!**

Something About You

I walked into my first period class and instead of pulling out my iPod as usual, I began to plot how to get Bella to come to the party with me. I will have to assure her that we would be going just as friends because I guarantee she will bail if I say that she is my date for the night. With Bella coming though I will have to make sure that my usual make-out buddies stay away. That is the last thing I would need Bella seeing, one of my "friends" practically molesting me in public. Yeah, that would go over fantastically!

My thoughts then shifted to Alice. She seemed so thrilled that I decided to give up the bet, and she said I was getting out with no penalty for doing so. It seems too good to be true, but I am trusting her with it. I wonder what the rest of the group is going to say when they hear I am throwing in the towel early? I wonder if they will believe why? Too many things are being left to chance and I don't like it one bit. I like being in control. Leaving everything to Alice except for getting Bella to open up is handing over too much of my life, or so it seems to me.

The bell rang bringing me out of my thoughts. I walked to my next class with no distractions and the rest of the morning proceeded just as easily. Soon it was lunch and time to face my friends. I was seriously considering asking Bella to come sit with us, but I figured that they would be discussing the bet, so I opted to go sit with her. Esme packed me a meatloaf sandwich, hell yeah! I took my bag lunch and sat down at Bella's usual table. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria on me, however, all it took was one glare from me and they all resumed what they were doing. Bunch of idiots! Can't a guy sit at a different table for the day? The answer is yes, unless said guy is considered to be one of the most popular in the school and he decides to sit with the loner, then it is a no.

Bella entered the cafeteria late and made her way over to the table with her head down. As a result of it, she did not see me sitting at the table until she went to sit down herself. When she did see me she gave me a confused look.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked with a small crease forming between her brows. She was seriously trying to process it all, not that it was that difficult a concept.

"Eating lunch," I replied like the smart ass I was. I knew she was asking why I was sitting at her table, but I decided to play it off as nothing.

"I meant, what are you doing eating at my table instead of with your friends?"

"I am eating with my friend because you are here now," I gave her my lopsided grin. "Besides that other table is crowded."

"Okay?" Bella replied, clearly not buying my explanation as she looked over at my table that was currently occupied by three people.

She pulled out a bagged lunch from her new backpack. She ate her lunch in silence and so did I. This must have looked very awkward to any outsiders and it was, except at the same time it wasn't. Silence with Bella was easy. Just being in her presence seemed to speak to me, as the air took on an electric quality. What was with these sparks between us? Is it the love Alice saw and one of us just need to grasp it? Soon Bella was finished with her lunch, so she got up to throw her trash away. I, being the creeper I am, followed her to the can. Bella ignored me the whole way there and back to the table. Now the silence was getting frustrating, she would have to talk to me eventually, right?

When Bella pulled out her book, that was the final straw, I was going to break the silence.

"Sorry about yesterday," I spoke the first words that came to mind and then proceeded to mentally slap myself. I did not want to bring up those memories for her if I wanted any chance in hell of her coming to the party with me.

Bella sighed while placing her book on the table, "It was my fault for freaking out, so I apologize for my rudeness."

"I guess your apology is accepted then," I rubbed the back of my neck. "You know if you ever, uh, want to talk about, um, that subject thing, I can listen. I am a good listener when I need to be."

Bella looked panicked, "There is nothing to really talk about! I am just an awful friend and a spaz, so I understand if you don't want to see me ever again. Yep, you can just go back to your world and I will stay in mine. We don't ever have to hang out again."

"God dammit, Bella!" I pounded my fist on the table, attracting the attention of the tables around us. I glared at them over my shoulder, they turned back to their tables. "Nobody just says that shit, as in they don't just come up with those things on their own! They are told them. They have it drilled into their brain until they believe it! I would know because uh...my dad is a doctor and he knows his shit!"

"I should go," Bella stood up prepared to run again with tears in her eyes. This was a big step for me and I knew it. Do I let her run away from me again or do I stop her? The choice was part of my changing, I could feel it. Last time I let her just run away, but this time she wasn't going anywhere, well, anywhere without me.

"No Bella, please stay!" I grabbed her little arm, gasping when I felt the tingle. She must have felt it also because I heard her gasp.

"Edward, I have to go," she looked down at me with teary eyes. "I can't do this. I have to get out." Bella attempted to pull her arm out of my grasp, but too no avail.

I stood up, still holding her arm, "Fine let's get out of here. I know a place we can go." I began to lead her out of the cafeteria without another word. Bella resisted at first, but once she realized it was futile to even attempt to break my grasp, she gave up.

We walked right out of the front doors without any complications from teachers or staff. The idiots don't patrol the halls during lunch, morons. Bella looked at me worriedly, however, she did not ask any questions. I pulled the Volvo keys from my pocket and unlocked the doors. We threw our bags in the backseat and slipped into the car. I started the engine and pulled out of the lot before Bella said anything.

"We are skipping class?"

"Yes we are," I said with a little grin. "The rest of the day actually."

Bella looked at me with a look of shock, "Won't we get in trouble?"

"Bella, seriously, we are the two best students in the school! That gives us a few liberties, such as, ditching class once in a while. It's healthy."

"I have never ditched class," Bella whispered more to herself than me.

"Well, there is a first for everything."

"Where are you taking me, Edward?"

"A place."

"What kind of place?"

"My place."

"Your house?"

"No, now stop asking questions please," I sighed, "because you are going regardless."

"This could be considered kidnapping," she glared at me. "My dad is the chief of police!"

"No duh, Bella, but you would never tell on me."

"What makes you so sure?" she pouted. I had caught her bluff.

"I wasn't sure, but that look on your face a second ago confirmed it," I said with a laugh.

"Asshole!" Bella growled. Bella freaking growled, and why did I like it?

I shut up after that and just drove the car to our destination. Luckily Bella had worn her converse because there was going to be a little bit of hiking involved to get her to my special place. Poor Bella was probably going to kill herself with clumsiness on the way there, but what the hell, maybe taking her here will get her to open up. I am sharing a little bit of myself with her by taking her here so maybe she will share a little bit of herself. I mean, nobody has been to this place except me, so this is freaking huge that I am bringing someone else.

I parked my car off to the side of the road. Bella looked at me with confusion, but didn't ask any questions. I helped her out of the car.

"Okay, we are going to have to do a little hiking, but I promise this place is well worth it."

Bella simply nodded and I led her into the woods. There was little trail hiking, seeing as this place was pretty much hidden to anyone who wasn't keen on the idea of venturing of the trails. I pulled Bella along through the woods, catching her whenever she tripped. Those moments were awkward to say the least because she would be guaranteed to blush causing me to get lost in her face. We would then break apart with an awkward feel still lingering in the air. After we both recovered from our momentary embarrassment, we would continue to hike forward.

After what I guesstimate to be around two miles worth of hiking we were standing at the edge of my place. Bella was the first to step out into the warm sunlight that always seemed to appear when I came to this place, my meadow. I heard Bella gasp as she took in the sight. It was truly beautiful and tranquil here, making it my favorite place in Forks. I know for a fact I am the only person, well aside from Bella now, that knows of the existence of this meadow. If more people knew there would probably be a path leading to it.

I stepped into the meadow behind Bella. I grabbed her hand lightly and had her sit down beside me in the soft grass and flowers.

"This place is so beautiful," Bella said while looking in my eyes before turning her gaze away.

"I like to come here to think when I can."

"You didn't have to share your sacred place with me."

"I wanted to."

Bella looked up at me shocked, "Has anyone else been here besides you?"

"I have never brought anyone, until you, so I don't think so. I mean I just happened to stumble into it one day when I just needed to get away. I've been coming here ever since. It is about three miles from my house, so I don't necessary have to drive out to where I did today."

"I feel guilty."

"Why?"

"This place was special to you and now I am in it."

I looked at Bella, really looked at her. She belonged here, that much I could see. Her natural beauty only enhanced the beauty of the meadow. Her presence made the place better.

"Now it is even more special," I said before thinking. I really had to fix that filter between my brain and mouth!

"Huh?"

"Nothing, random thought, but honestly Bella, I don't mind sharing my meadow with you. Will you talk to me now?"

"About what?" Bella played dumb with a panicked look on her face.

"You know what I am talking about," I said sternly. "I want to know who told you that stuff."

"I am not ready to tell you," Bella said with a sigh. At least she basically admitted someone did tell her that stuff by not denying it again.

"What if I told you something about myself, then you tell me a little something about you and we will go back and forth until we know each other a bit better."

"I could do that," Bella spoke quietly as if she was trying not to disturb the beauty surrounding us.

"Okay, I love to eat."

Bella laughed, "Don't all guys?"

"Yeah, but I can like seriously eat more than you could ever imagine!"

"I will take your word for it," she said with another snicker. "My turn, um, I...I like to cook."

I raised an eyebrow, I was expecting something to do with reading. I guess this game was a good choice on my part. I am going to learn some new stuff about Bella, stuff no one else knows, I can feel it.

"You will have to cook for me sometime because I would really like to try some of your food," I admitted with a blush of my own which caused her to blush. What was Bella doing to me! I'd like to try some of your food, could I sound any more like a pussy? The game proceeded for a while with me being surprised every round at what Bella had to say. I didn't know she was in tight with the Quileutes or that she had never been to a concert before. It was interesting, and I really felt like I was truly getting to know the real Bella. After a while Bella suggested we ask each other questions instead of just saying random facts.

"I'll go first," Bella said with a shy smile. "Do you play any instruments?"

I had a flashback to Chicago.

_The kids were taunting me as I ran from the music room to try to get to my locker before they could physically harm me. The verbal taunts were bad enough, but with Emmett at football there was no one to protect me from the physical attacks. _

_"Little orphan Eddie just finished with his gay piano lessons, didn't you, Eddie? Why don't you play us something pretty, Eddie?"_

_I was then sprinting to my locker with my music folder clutched in my hands. The piano was what I knew, what I loved. It was the last part of my mom, my real mom, that I had left. She taught me to play, so I was trying to get to be as good as she was before she passed. It helped me feel close to her even though she was gone for good. _

_I made it to my locker, but unfortunately for me, they got to me as I was opening it up. I saw my sheet music go flying out of my hands. I dropped to the ground cowering in the hopes that they would just leave me alone. I wasn't so lucky._

_The last thing I heard was their sneering about me being lucky my new daddy was a doctor as a foot connected with my head. _

"Edward?" Bella asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, uh, what was the question again?" I said breaking out of my flashback.

"Wow, you were really gone there for a while, scared me, but the question was if you played any instruments."

It was my turn to look down now, "I used to play the piano." I had not played in a long while, but Esme still insisted on getting a new one when we moved here in the hopes I would play again. I have yet to touch the thing.

"Why did you stop?" Bella seemed legitimately interested. Maybe this was another test for me changing. Do I tell her the truth or do I lie?

"I stopped when I moved here in eighth grade," I kept my eyes on the ground. "I was kind of made fun of, a lot, for it, so I kind of gave it up when I came here."

"I am sorry," she said with a genuine look of concern on her face.

"My turn?" I asked while thinking of all the things I wanted to ask her. She nodded to me with a nervous face. "Will you answer me something truthfully, even if it makes you uncomfortable. I just need to know."

Bella looked absolutely terrified, but nodded at me. "Okay, I won't ask anymore, today at least, if you answer me this one thing. Who told you those hateful things that you seem believe are the truth, when in reality they couldn't be further from it?"

"My sister," she looked at me with teary eyes. "My step-sister actually, and not just the one, all three."

"Wait, wait, back up a second, you have three step-sisters?" I asked in shock, this was something I had never know about Bella.

"Phil's daughters, Irina, Kate and let's not forget Tanya," she said their names with malice, but with extra venom when she spoke of the last one, Tanya. Why does that name seem so familiar? Tanya, wait, T, Tanya told her that stuff, the letter from T! Her freaking step-sister wrote her that! What the hell! I would bet Carlisle's bank account it was her! What a bitch!

Bella looked down at the ground ready to cry, so I grabbed her little hand in my own. She looked up into my eyes, which I am sure were burning with the hatred towards her step-sisters, especially Tanya.

"Bella, what made them say those things? Are they the real reason why you moved here?"

Bella shook her head and looked back down at the ground while biting her lip, "You said that was the only question for now, so please let it drop. I am begging you Edward. Maybe I will tell you the whole story some other day, so that you can see they only spoke the truth about me, but for right now, I can't."

I nodded my head. Even if I was disappointed with not getting the whole story today, at least I have another piece to the overall puzzle. I was still in disbelief that her own sister would tell her that stuff, well step-sister, but still. That is some pretty messed up shit! I mean, honestly, who does that shit to family!

"What time is it?" Bella practically whispered.

I pulled out my cell phone to see ten text messages and five missed calls, "It's a little before three."

"We've been here that long?" she said in disbelief. "Oh no, Charlie!"

"What about him?"

"I have to go make him dinner for five!" Bella jumped to her feet and practically ran across the meadow before I heard her swear under her breath. "Edward, I don't know how to get back."

I chuckled a little and got to my feet. I walked slowly over to where she was standing and grabbed her hand. We walked a quick pace through the woods, still holding hands. She didn't seem to mind the contact and neither did I. In about a half and hour we were back to the car where we quickly got inside and peeled out back towards Forks.

I looked at Bella out of the corner of my eye as I drove up to a red light, looking at her beauty. I felt a feeling unlike any other spread through my chest. Finally I saw it, I knew it. I was in love with Isabella Swan. I was in love with her innocence, compassion, kindness, selflessness and her understated beauty. This beautiful, yet broken girl had me so entranced and she didn't even know it. What are the chances that she somehow feels the same for me? I know the answer, slim to none because she was honestly too good for me, but somehow I knew I could be better for her. I already began the process of getting better for her, I was changing, and it was all for her.

I heard a honk behind me, which brought me out of my epiphany. The light had turned green, but I was still sitting there. Bella looked over at me with a confused look on her face. I slammed on the gas a bit too hard, sending us back into our seats. I swore under my breath as I regulated the speed back down to my normal speeding.

"Where do you go?" Bella looked at me with curiosity on her face. "When you go into those trances, it is like you go somewhere other than where you are at."

I sighed, she was too observant, but she deserved some honesty, "Sometimes I have flashbacks to my life before Forks, and other times, I just zone out while thinking really hard about something."

"Your life before Forks?"

"Yeah, in Chicago," I clenched my jaw trying to hold in the emotions.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened there?" she asked with her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Remember how you said you weren't ready to talk about some things with me?" I said while releasing my jaw. She nodded. "Well that's how I feel about my past right now. It is not that I don't trust you Bella, but I am just not ready to tell you that story."

"I can respect that."

"Thank you," I said as we pulled up to her house.

She looked at me with emotion in her eyes, "Thank you so much for what you did today, taking me to your place, not pressuring me to talk too much. I really appreciated it."

"It was no problem Bella, I enjoyed the company." I said with a genuine smile on my face. Bella went to close the door. "Wait, Bella! Do you have a cell phone?"

"Of course I do," she said with a laugh. "I may be a bit antisocial, but I do have a phone. Why?"

"Can I have your number?" I scratched the back of my neck. "We can text and shit then."

"Sure," she smiled and handed me her phone while I passed her mine. I quickly input my contact information and gave her the phone back.

"Thanks," I gave her a crooked smile, earning a blush as she closed the Volvo's door. As soon as she got into her house, I booked it out of there. The school may not have cared that much that I ditched, but judging from the texts I received from Carlisle and Esme, they sure did. Even still, ditching never felt so good. It was so worth it!

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and enjoyed the little insight into Edward's past, as well as Bella's. These two have a long road ahead of them still, but at least they are beginning to open up, right? **

**My question to you is...I have two chapter 8's started and I don't know which one to continue with. The first one is one with Bella deciding to go to the party with Edward and all the drama that follows. The second one has Bella turning down his offer to go to the party, but Edward goes anyway. I will admit that I am torn on which to continue, so as the reader, I am asking you which you would like to see. Review and let me know. **

**Thanks for all who are reading my little story and are taking the time to review also! If you aren't reviewing, well...thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, Chapter 8 is up! I won't tell you which one it is because you will have to read to find out. I am taking a bit of a risk with this one and some maybe be happy with it, others may not. Here is the deal, originally this was a summer thing, but I wound up not having that much time to work on it. Now I am back to school, so once again I am not going to have massive amounts of time to work on it. **

**There is still so much I want to happen in the story, but I don't want to have to leave you guys hanging for long periods of time if I can't update. I am speeding the story up a bit. Catalyzing their relationship, if you like chem terms. A lot is going to happen in this chapter in a little bit of time. So without further ado, I give you Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Confessions

I drove home quickly in the hopes of avoiding the full wrath of Esme and Carlisle for skipping school. I mean, honestly, I skipped for the right reasons, right? I ditched classes to help out a friend in need. It is not like I missed anything by skipping. I already know most of the material, and if I don't know it, big deal! I have a near photographic memory, which is part of the reason why I already know all this stuff. I took really high level classes from fifth grade until seventh. When we moved here, we decided that I would stick with my own grade level in order to draw less attention to myself.

I pulled up to the house and before I could get out of the car Esme and Carlisle were both waiting out on the porch for me. I was in some deep shit, that was for sure. I slipped out of my car, closing the door behind me. Oh no, Esme was tapping her foot! When Esme tapped her foot, we knew we were seriously screwed! This was not good! Hopefully they would hear me out though.

"Where have you been!" Esme attacked me as I walked up the porch steps. "Your father and I have been worried sick since we got a text from Alice saying that you were not in your afternoon classes!"

Stupid pixie snitched on me! It wasn't even the freaking school that called to tell them I was ditching! It was my damn twin, whom I thought I was able to trust, I guess not. I growled under my breath. She was so going to pay for this.

"My new friend Bella was having a rough time, so I decided to get her out of all the hype in the school. We went to my meadow, remember the one I told you I go to think?"

They both nodded with shocked looks on their faces. They know of the meadow, but they have never been there, nor will they ever. They know that it is my place. Luckily, they are cool enough parents to respect that.

"You took her to your meadow," Carlisle repeated more for himself than as a question to me. "Well, if she was having a rough time, I guess we can let it slide just this once. Don't do it again!"

Esme stared at him in shock, and so did I. Carlisle never let us off the hook that easily. I was expecting the loss of car privileges for a week, at the least! Wow, it was my lucky day.

"It will not happen again, Dad," I said in my innocent voice, "and Mom, I am sorry for worrying you."

They both nodded to me and we all went inside the house. They told me to go straight to my room and work on my homework, so I figured not to push my luck and did what they said. I made my way up to my room with my backpack in hand. I passed by Alice's room, the damn pixie was so going to get it, but not today. I would wait to get my revenge on her when she least expects it.

Upon entering my room I flopped down on to my bed and whipped out my phone. I missed talking to Bella. Little did I know that her company had such an effect on me until I was lacking it. It was such a bizarre feeling for me, foreign almost. I had only felt this lacking once before, it was right after my mother died, but it faded when I got Esme. Not that Esme was replacing her, but she helped fill the void a little.

I quickly typed a text to send to Bella. After deleting the first and retyping it close to five times, I sent it. I took out my Biology book as I waited for a response from Bella. Waiting was agony for me. I didn't even look at what page I was on when I opened the book. I was more focused on the cell phone sitting a few inches away from me. Why wouldn't it buzz already? It had been five minutes, most people respond within five seconds.

The phone vibrated causing me to practically jump with excitement. Why did I want to talk to her so badly? What was this girl doing to me? Sure I realized I liked her, but I never knew I felt this strongly for her. It was like my body was acting on its own when it came to her.

**To: Edward **

**From: Bella**

**Hello to you too. I am doing okay. Thanks for this afternoon, I really needed it. I was surprised the school did not call Charlie with my absence. I guess you were right about them not caring. I am doing my homework. What about you?**

**-Bella-**

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**Well, I am trying to do homework, but I can't seem to stay focused. There was something I meant to ask you this afternoon, but never did.**

**-Edward**

**To: Edward **

**From: Bella**

**Um, it depends what the question is. If it is about what we talked a little about today, then no, but if it is about something else, ask away. ;)**

**-Bella-**

Oh my God! She gave me a winky face! Dammit, I sound like such a pussy, but a winky face is like flirty when used in a text. She is flirting with me! Wait, maybe she meant to just send a smiley instead. Shit, why does she have to confuse me so much!

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**It is not about your past. It is actually about what you are doing this weekend. See, there is this party, and I would really love it if you came with me, just as friends, of course. **

**-Edward**

There was a long wait for the next text. I guess she was just deciding on whether or not she wanted to come to the party. She never comes to these kinds of things, so she has to be a bit hesitant. I can respect that. My phone buzzed and I flipped it open.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**As much as I would like to go to the party with you, I can't. It is just not my thing, and I would feel really out of place. Sorry, but I warned you about me being a shitty friend. I don't go to parties, there another fact about the incredibly lame Isabella!**

**-Bella- **

I felt my heart break as I read her response. Clearly, she would like to go, the first sentence tells me that much, but stupid Tanya's influence is holding her back. She has no self confidence, but it is nice to see she has a little sarcasm in her, even if it is not about something I am happy about. I needed to show her that she was not the shitty friend she assumed herself to be just because three bitches told her she was. I needed to show her that she was also so much more than a friend to me already. I would not force her to go to the party with me though. The convincing aspect of our relationship would have to come in private first. For now I would let her spend her Saturday her way because as much as I would love to be with her, I still love a good party and I haven't been drunk in a while.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**Okay, well, I disagree with that fact, but I guess if you don't want to go, I can't force you...**

**-Edward**

Bella texted a quick thank you back, and that was the end of our texting for the night. I was actually pretty pissed that Bella would not be coming with me because I was planning on spending the whole night with her and in the process fend off the bimbos in my school. I can just see Jessica and Lauren hanging all over me already, but on the bright side, I will probably be hammered by then, so I won't remember a thing from the night.

The next two days of school were uneventful. Bella and I sat together and talked all lunch, but our conversation never drifted from the safe topics. I didn't mind this too much because at least I go to learn a bit more about Bella. Finally, it was Saturday morning, and I was so ready for this party. I needed a good party even if it was Jessica Stanley's. All the people that mattered would be there, well, mattered in a drinking, partying sense. The one person who really mattered to me besides my family would not be there, as she spends her Saturday night alone or with her father.

I played some Call of Duty and Halo with Emmett to pass the time until we needed to get ready. I considered sending Bella one last text to see if she wanted to come, however, that text was never sent. I was a coward, and I didn't feel like being rejected by the girl I love again, even if she is not really rejecting me. Bella is afraid to go to the party and I respect that, but it still hurts.

I threw on a dark blue tee shirt with some faded jeans and a Chicago Cubs hat backwards. I may not like Chicago the city, but I still like the baseball team. Esme and Carlisle decided to go out to dinner and some show out in Seattle for the weekend, so us kids had the house to ourselves. Unfortunately for me that meant that Rosalie and Jasper would be here all weekend with Emmett and Alice doing things I would rather not think of my siblings doing. It was a good thing my attic was soundproof, no sounds come in and none go out, so I would not have to listen to them going at it all weekend.

We all met downstairs in the living room and drew straws for who was going to drive. We loved it when the parents were out of town because then we could drive our good cars without getting in any trouble. Alice won, much to my dismay, so me, Jasper and her went in her yellow Porsche while Emmett and Rosalie took her red M3. The drive went fast with Alice behind the wheel, she was a crazier driver than me if that was possible. Soon we were parked outside the Stanley's house.

Jasper let me out of the backseat while Emmett and Rosalie made their way over to where Alice parked. Once I was free we all walked into the party together. We always entered together and left together, it was our thing. I immediately went to the kitchen to get something to drink, but as I was passing through the living room, my path was blocked by both Jessica and Lauren.

"Eddie, you came!" Jessica shouted over the rap music.

"Uh, yeah, I did," I said trying to get past her, but Lauren blocked me once more.

"Come on, Edward," Lauren said trying to be seductive. "Don't you want to dance with us?"

"No, not really," I laughed a little and left them standing stunned in the living room.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Mike and Tyler manning the keg. As soon as they saw me they began to cheer. I nodded my head to let them know I heard them and they could stop all the commotion. They were both morons. I mean, I just escaped their two so-called girlfriends who clearly tried to pick me up and here they are dealing with the alcohol all night. I would bet my Aston that Jessica and Lauren only gave them this job so that they would be able to flirt with other guys without them noticing.

"Edward!" Mike shouted as he jumped off the table where he was serving beer from. "What kind of booze do you want?" He was already slurring.

"I'll just have a beer."

"Tyler, get Ed a beer," Mike shouted over his shoulder.

I looked over to see Tyler trying to pour me a beer but failing miserably. He must have been really hammered to be having that much trouble. Watching him act that sloppy made me think twice about my plans for the night. Here I was planning on getting drunk, but now truly looking at it, it looked like a stupid idea. I bet Bella wouldn't like me drunk. Bella.

I turned and walked out of the kitchen without a drink. I had to get out. Suddenly the whole party just didn't seem the same. It didn't feel right without her here. I never noticed how attached I had become to her this week until now. I felt that feeling of loneliness creep back over me. I wanted her here at this party with me, even if it meant my friends looked down on me for it.

Which reminds me, they haven't said anything about me dropping the bet or chasing after Bella. Alice must have said something really convincing to them to give that sort of response. I was honestly expecting them to harass me for my choices, but they seem to be pretty supportive of it all. I will have to get Alice a very nice thank you gift. Maybe a new Coach purse?

The living room held the same feeling for me, so I found myself sitting out on the Stanley's front lawn, wondering what the hell was going on. I had never become this attached to any one person before, and it has all happened so quickly. I laid back on the wet grass to look at the stars. The music was still booming from the house, however, I found the whole situation slightly relaxing. I pulled out my phone to see the time. The party had started at nine, it was only nine thirty.

I sighed and heard the sigh echoed from beside me. I sat up quickly to see Alice sitting right beside me. She held out her car keys to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Seriously, Alice doesn't let anybody touch the Porsche.

"Helping my lost brother out," she replied like it was the easiest answer in the world, but it only confused me more.

"I'm not lost."

"Yes you are. If you weren't lost you would be in there drinking yourself into a stupor like our idiot brother, but here you are laying out on the lawn staring at the sky. I can read you easily, Edward, and you brother seem lost. I think I know why and you do too, so here are my keys. Go to her. I know you want to."

I stared at Alice in shock. She was giving me her car to go see Bella. I jumped up to my feet with Alice getting up slowly. Her little speech helped me see what it was I was missing. I was missing her. I hugged Alice quickly while grabbing the keys. Before I knew it I was speeding off in the 911 Turbo to the Swan's house. Everyone knew where the chief lived, so even though I have never seen Bella's house, I do know where it is.

I sped through the streets of Forks until I came to a little white clapboard house. It had two stories and on the second story there was a light on in the window to the right. I wonder if that is Bella's room? I crept up the the living room window to see a flat screen TV playing the baseball game with Chief Swan passed out on the couch. If he was there, that meant Bella was up in the room.

I backed up to take in the full situation I was it. I had to see her, that much was clear, but how do I go about it? I can't very well go knock on the front door at this hour. I mean, her dad has guns! I looked up at the window in longing. I had to see her! Suddenly, I saw how I was going to do it. There was a tree that had a branch that was right at the level of the window ledge. If I could climb up on the branch, I could knock on her window to get her to open it up.

I went to the base of the tree and looked up at the branch. It was going to be about a fifteen foot climb. I grabbed the closest branch to the ground and began to climb. About halfway up the branch under me started to crack. I jumped up to the other right as it gave loose, falling to the ground below. That was close. Soon I was balancing on the branch right outside the window.

Luck was on my side because when I looked through the window I saw purple walls. It had to be Bella's room, but I did not see Bella anywhere. Maybe she ended up going out somewhere. I bowed my head in defeat. I had come all this way only to glimpse into Bella's empty room.

A shadow passed over my face and I looked up. What I saw made my heart speed up instantly. There was Bella placing a glass of water on her bedside table with a book in hand. She was wearing a pair of little boxer shorts for girls and a tiny white tank top. I felt my body react to the sight of her long legs. She really was gorgeous.

Now I needed to focus on getting her attention. She flopped down on her bed and opened the book. I tapped on the window, but she didn't flinch. I decided I needed to make a louder noise so I full out knocked on the window, but once again she kept reading. Was she deaf or something? I looked closer at her form and noticed the cord running out from under her hair to an iPod on the bed. She was listening to music, no wonder she didn't hear me.

I moved further out on the branch until I was up against her window. I felt around the edges and sure enough I found a ledge that I could use to open it up. I pulled up on the ledge, sliding the window up. I slipped through the opening to stand in Bella's room. Once in, I took a quick look around. Bella was still so absorbed in her book that she had yet to notice me standing in her room like the creep I was.

"What the hell?" I heard Bella shout.

I ran over to her and put a finger against her lips, trying very not to focus on their softness as I shushed her. She ripped out her earbuds.

"Your dad is sleeping downstairs."

"Edward, what the hell are you doing in my bedroom? How did you even get in here?"

"I climbed the tree," I said while pointing out her open window.

"Okay, but you still haven't told me why!" she whisper yelled at me with a pissed off face which happened to be adorable.

"I came to see you," I shrugged as I put my hands in my pockets.

"Weren't you supposed to go to some party?"

"I did go for a while, but it wasn't the same without you there."

"You have been to plenty of parties that I am not at, so what was so different," she stood up off her bed and crossed her arms across her chest. Oh, her chest.

"I didn't know you then, that is what was different. Now that I do know you, I can't imagine life without you."

"You got by just fine before when I provided you with constant entertainment from my clumsiness!" Bella raised her voice with tears in her eyes. "I just don't get it. You laughed at me in the morning, then you befriend me randomly that afternoon. Next thing I know you are sitting with me, we skip school together, and we eat lunch together everyday after. I have only known you for a week and I feel so attached to you. I just don't get it and to be honest it is scaring me because I can't control how I am feeling towards you. I know I am saying way too much, but you will never return the feelings so whatever. You are the Edward Cullen, and I am Isabella the loner Swan. Nothing would ever..."

I interrupted her freak out with my lips on her's. As soon as I heard her say that she couldn't control what she was feeling for me I knew she felt the same connection I did. She loved me without knowing why. Hell, I didn't even fully get it yet, but I accepted it. Maybe it was some of that soul mate shit Alice talks about? Whether it is or not, I need Bella and Bella seems to need me.

I pulled away from Bella who had a stunned look on her face still, leaning my forehead against her's. "I don't get it either Bella, but what I do get is that I need you. You bring out the better side of me. I can honestly say that I know how you are feeling. I will say the feeling scares the shit out of me, but knowing that you are feeling it too makes it a little better, at least I am not crazy."

"You feel it too?"

"Yes I do. That is why I left the party. It just didn't feel right being there without you."

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked with her lip between her teeth.

I pulled my forehead away and rubbed my thumb down the side of her face while feeling the electric tingle that came from contact with her skin. Bella closed her eyes while releasing her lip.

"Isabella Swan, I kissed you because I think I like you," I whispered.

Her eyes shot open, "What?"

"I think I like you, as in more than a friend. I feel an emotion for you that I have never felt for another. I would call it love, but I feel that love is not even a good enough word to describe what I feel for you."

"It has only been a week," she whispered with some tears slowly falling.

"I know, like I said it is scaring the shit out of me too, but I will wait all the time in the world for you."

"I think I really like you too Edward, but it is so fast."

"Then we will take our time, get to know each other better, however, I do not think my feelings are going to change at all, if not grow stronger."

"I think getting to know each other better may be a good idea," Bella nodded her head and focused on the floor.

"Bella, don't you dare say you are not worthy of this or something because you do not see yourself clearly. You are beautiful, kind, caring and selfless! I don't want to ever here you say that bullshit Tanya told you about yourself again."

"Fine," she whispered with tears hitting the ground.

"Look at me." She did. "Bella, once again, I am not asking for a relationship right away if you are not ready. I am fine just being friends right now because if we do become more, which I hope we do, I want there to be no hesitation on either side. I want you to see yourself as I do, and I plan to spend everyday trying to get you to that point if that is what it takes."

Bella wrapped her arms around herself tighter, her tears had stopped. I walked forward to her and wrapped her tiny form in my arms. I could feel her shaking a little which made me only hold her tighter as I wished that I would never have to let her go. When I released her and backed up she looked at me with a confused look on her face once more.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I am still trying to figure all this out," she said honestly. "I want to believe you so badly. I want to believe everything you just said. I want to believe you really do feel that way for me, but I just can't be too sure yet."

I nodded, "I know. That is why I said we can take things slow, that way I can build your trust in me."

"I would like to try that," she gave me a little smile. I wanted to kiss her again so badly it hurt.

"Look, Bella, I know we are taking it slow and all, but shit, uh, can I kiss you," I blushed. I just freaking blushed and asked a girl if I could kiss her.

"I would like that," Bella whispered with a blush of her own.

I moved forward to quickly capture her lips. They were so soft, so perfect against mine. Our lips moved in sync as I felt her hands tangle in my hair to pull my head closer. Suddenly she pulled away out of breath with a panicked look on her face.

"Shit! Edward, as amazing as that just was, I need you to leave right now!"

"Why?" Then I heard the footsteps from below moving up what I assumed to be the stairs, Chief Swan. Dammit! That man owned guns, and I was in his only daughter's room at night!

I ran to the window. After practically diving out to the branch, I turned to look back at Bella.

"Text me," she whispered before closing her window and going back to her bed.

I climbed down the tree and sprinted to the car as soon as my feet hit the ground. Once I was safely away from the Swan's home, I thought back over the night. I kissed Bella! She kissed me back! She also confirmed that she felt the same way for me as I did for her. I basically told her I loved her, but had no clue why and she didn't go running because she was just as confused.

I feel like such a little girl because I can't wait to tell my sister what happened. Wow, what teenage guy says that, but Alice will show the right level of enthusiasm for me. Bella, wow...

**They kissed! Told you it was going to speed things up a bit, but don't fear there is still a lot that has to happen. I won't say things are going to be easy either because there is a lot of drama to come. Just know that I am a fan of happy endings, so no matter what these two go through, things will work out somehow. If any of you were wondering about the alternate Chapter 8, I may post it as an outtake once the story is done. I decided on this one because of my time constraint and the alternate would have actually slowed the pace down a bit. **

**For those of you who may be upset with them coming out about their feelings so quickly, I am sorry. I am usually against that sort of story where the two fall in love instantly, but let me explain. They do love each other, but neither is ready to fully give into that love. They may have told each other that they feel it, but they know that there are still secrets to be shared before they are really ready to be in a relationship. Now that doesn't mean they won't kiss every once in a while, but they won't be jumping each other every second either. They are both really confused with it all, and Edward wants there to be no confusion when they begin to date. I used to ask my mother how she knew my dad was the one so quickly (he proposed after 8 months), and she always said she just felt it and knew he was the right one. I guess I was trying to bring a little of that outlook on love into the story. **

**I don't know when Chapter 9 will be up, sorry! I will try to get it up as soon as possible, but I can't make any promises as to when. School sucks! Thanks for reading as always! **


	9. Chapter 9

**This is what happens when I can't sleep, I write. Thanks to all my reviewers! This chapter is kind of just a filler/fluff kind of chapter. No real drama or anything, just a little bonding time with a little Bella and Edward progress. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing!**

Family Fun

I waltzed into my house with my head held high. The party must have just broken up because I could see the headlights coming up the drive. Dealing with my shitfaced brother was always a pleasure. Jasper and Alice would not be drunk, I could talk to them, but as for Rosalie, it depended on her mood. If she was pissed at Emmett, she'd be just as hammered, if not worse, and if happy, she'd be a little buzzed. I didn't really care about her opinion though. The bitch could go to hell for all I cared, but it would crush Emmett if he knew that I disapproved of his girl. Would he be as understanding with my choice of girl? Was Bella my girl now?

Before my pondering could get the better of me the front door flew open to reveal a giggling Emmett carrying an equally joyous Rosalie. Well, those two were going to have a rough morning. Emmett took off running up the stairs yelling something about saving his woman from the perverts from Uranus or something. God, one never knows what will come out of his mouth when he is drunk like this, and Rosalie becomes all sweet and shit. It is like a sign of the apocalypse when Rose is sweet! I swear she must have drank half the liquor cabinet over at the Stanley's to be this happy.

Jasper and Alice then walked in hand and hand, smiling but not even buzzed. The two of them enjoy sober fun and I don't knock them for it. More power to them if they have fun without drinks. I may be joining them soon so I guess I better get used to it. It wouldn't be good to get busted by Chief Swan! I must have had a huge grin on my face that said everything because when Alice took one look at my face she screamed and ran into my arms for a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Edward!" Alice practically screamed as I hugged her back.

"How do you know things went so good?" I gave her a dejected look, but she wasn't buying it as she slapped my arm.

"Just promise me something," she said with an all-knowing grin.

"What?"

"I get to plan the wedding!"

I felt my jaw pretty much hit the ground.

"Before you get all 'It is never going to happen' on me, I've seen it," she laughed smugly. "You should see your face right now, priceless!"

Jasper was staring between us both with a look of confusion on his face. He kept looking from me to Alice and back trying to get what the hell we were talking about. He finally moved to go wrap his arms around Alice and kiss the top of her head. He was perfect for her in that way, when she got all weird, he just goes with the flow. It works for them.

"Care to clue me in on where Edward went tonight with your car?" Jasper asked loud enough for me to hear. "Also, who's wedding will you be planning?"

Alice looked at me and I nodded, giving her the okay to tell Jasper about what happened tonight.

"Well, remember how I said Edward needed out of the bet asap and if you guys let him out without any punishment for doing so I would let you all drive my car once." I choked up that Alice would actually do that to get me out of the bet like she promised. She never let anyone touch her car, so for her to allow three others to actually drive it was heartwarming.

She continued, "I never told you guys why he needed out because I figured that was his story to tell, but here's the real deal. Edward fell head over heels for Bella. Yes, our Eddie is in love with Isabella Swan, so he needed out of the bet to try to give that love a shot to grow freely. Tonight he just wasn't feeling into the party because Bella wasn't there with him, so I told him to go see her. He seems to have saw her and maybe has a bit more to share as to what exactly went down at the Swan's house."

Jasper was staring at me in absolute shock, "You fell for Isabella the loner, loser, klutz Swan? The girl you have despised since forever?"

"I know Jazz, it is just that I don't think that I was ever really seeing her clearly, and now that I have, I can't imagine my life without her. It is so weird because I have only known her for a week, but I feel like it has been so much longer than that. To think that Monday I had freaked at the idea of having to spend time with her, but now I can't believe I felt that way. I would be lying if I didn't say it scared me either, these strong of feelings."

Jazz just nodded and patted my shoulder, "That my buddy is called finding 'the one', 'your other half', et cetera, it all means the same thing. I felt it when I met Ali, and I bet Em felt it with Rose because look at them."

"So you get why I had to drop the bet?"

"Completely, it was a smart move on your part."

Alice was bouncing out of her shoes, literally, "Oh my gosh, Edward, spill the details about tonight already!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm even though it was exactly what I was hoping for. "Okay, let me preface this by saying we have both agreed to take things really slow and truly get to know the other one, which means no secrets between us if we become more."

Alice squealed like a ten year old meeting Justin Bieber, whoever the hell that faggot is. All I know is that he makes little girls squeal. I proceeded to tell them just about everything that happened after I left the party. Alice loved the sneaking into her room thing, she said it was creepily romantic. Jasper's eyes widened when I mentioned kissing her, twice. I guess he was still not fully used to me talking about Bella in that way.

Once my story was done, both their faces had huge grins. Alice broke the silence, "Edward, once again, I am so happy for you! You deserve to have someone and Bella is just too perfect for you! It is so adorable, seeing you all in love!"

Jasper gave me the head nod which in guy language was either "What she said" or "I agree", either way he was happy for me also. It felt good to know my sister and my best friend were behind me one hundred percent with what I was about to do because while it appeared to be freaking rainbows and sunshine on the surface, there was a lot of stuff I was going to have to endure.

I knew that when people saw me with Bella I was going to have to put up with a lot of shit, Bella was going to have to also. The latter scared me more. I knew I could take it, but Bella was already so unsure of herself to begin with, that the taunts could very well destroy whatever is left of her self confidence. The girls know that I never date, so seeing me with the same girl everyday is going to paint a target on Bella's back.

On top of the school drama, there was going to me the emotional stuff that we would both have to go through to release our pasts. Yeah, I am throwing mine in there too because I have yet to fully face it, and why not go through the process of healing with Bella. We will help the other deal with the demons of their past and soon there will not be any secrets between us. Hopefully we will still feel the same overwhelming emotions of love when we get through it all because then we can become more.

Alice and Jasper both told me goodnight and headed up to her room. I followed suit, proceeding to my floor, but instead of going into my bedroom, I paused in front of the door. I turned to look at the door to the room that I have yet to enter. For some weird reason I felt compelled to go into the room. Call it my personal changing or something, but I wanted to go in the room for the first time.

I reached to the doorknob, turning it slowly while pushing the door open. I reached around the door-frame and hit the light switch effectively illuminating the room in a soft light. The walls were a vanilla latte color with some pieces of modern art hanging on the walls, but it was not the art that caught my instant attention, it was the shiny, black grand piano sitting in the middle of the room. I slowly walked to it, running my fingers across the glossy surface. I ran my hand down to the lid covering the keys.

It was as if the lid lifted on its own to reveal the black and white ivory keys gleaming the the soft glow of the room. I wonder if I still knew how to play after all these years? It has been almost four years since I last looked at the instrument. Well, there was one way to find out. I ran my hands across the keys quickly playing a few scales. That was easy, now what about a song. I started with one I had actually composed myself for Esme. I played it through several times, recalling every note perfectly thanks to my near photographic memory.

After I played through Esme's song I heard a new tune coming together in my head. I started to string together random notes, not really writing any of it down. I tweaked it as I went along. The last thing I remember was playing the song through from start to finish, it sounded sort of like the lullabies my birth mother used to play for me, Ali and Em when we had trouble sleeping.

I woke up on the couch in the music room with a blanket wrapped around me. I could not recall moving onto the black leather couch, weird. I sat up and looked around the room remembering what I had done last night. I looked at the piano, a small grin coming to my face. I stood while stretching my back and arms out, sleeping on that couch wasn't too bad. I made my way out what was probably my new favorite room to my bedroom. It looked like it was morning so it couldn't hurt to get ready for the day.

Sunday was our family day. It was the one day that nobody planned anything, so that we could all go out for some family bonding time. I showered up in my bathroom, brushed my teeth and threw on a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. Soon I was walking down the stairs fully refreshed and ready to actually spend time with my family. Too bad it seemed like the significant others were going to take part in the day also because I saw both Rosalie and Jasper fully dressed and at our breakfast bar enjoying some eggs and bacon.

I sighed to make my presence known. Esme quickly spun around from her position at the stove with a huge smile gracing her features. Soon I felt five other pairs of eyes on me as I sat down on a stool. Esme came over and kissed my forehead before placing a dish full of eggs and bacon in front of me. Everybody was still staring and it was really freaking me out. Did I have a third eye or something? Somebody had to break this awkward tension eventually, right?

"Um, so, uh," Alice started. Wait, Alice not knowing what to say, something was seriously up!

"What the hell is going on with all of you?" I finally cracked after another minute of the staring.

"Care to tell us what the hell is going on with you, Edward, if that is your real name?" Emmett threw in with a little smirk.

"Nothing is wrong with me, just feeling a little happier than usual, I guess," I shrugged because I really didn't get what he was getting at.

"Edward is in love with Bella!" Alice shouted before slapping a hand over her mouth. She looked absolutely terrified of me as she removed her hand and mouthed sorry. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme all looked at me in absolute shock.

"What."

"The."

"Fu-"

"Carlisle! Language!" Esme shouted.

"Sorry, Esme," he said with a blush.

"Dude, seriously?" Emmett looked at me with a look of confusion. "We all thought you were all chipper because you played your piano last night. I would have never guessed it was because you fell in love with Isabella freaking Swan!"

"Well, well, well," Rosalie smirked. "Guess we know why he wanted out of the bet so quickly."

"What bet?" Esme and Carlisle both questioned.

"Nothing," I quickly answered with a pointed look at Rosalie.

Esme cleared her throat and we all turned to look at her, "I propose that since Jasper and Rosalie seem to be joining in on the Cullen Family fun, that Bella should come along too and play baseball!"

"Wait, mom, I don't know if..." I didn't know if this was the best family activity for Bella.

I was interrupted by her, "Then it is settled! Edward, you go pick Bella up, after properly asking for her to come, of course. You can then meet us at the field. Remember to bring your extra glove for her. Oh, and be a perfect gentleman, just like we taught you."

"Mom," I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me mister!" she snapped causing the room to laugh at me. "You march right into that living room and call my future daughter-in-law!"

"You haven't even..."

"I said march!" she yelled. Esme rarely yelled and I could tell it was all for show, but still. What is with her calling Bella my future wife also? Her and Alice better not bring that shit up in front of Bella or else!

I ran out of the room and checked the clock on my phone, it was almost noon, so Bella should be up already. I took a deep breath and dialed her number. The other end rang, one time, two times, three times, and I was about to hang up. Finally, on the fourth ring she picked up.

"Hello?" a masculine voice asked. Oh, shit! Did I dial the wrong number? I pulled my phone away, it said Bella. "Bells, I think your phone is broken or something."

"Give it to me Dad!" I heard Bella's voice yell.

"Uh, here's Bella?" the Chief muttered.

"Hello," Bella's sweet voice came through the receiver.

"Hey," I breathed out in a sigh in response to hearing her.

"Oh, hey Edward, did you need something?"

"Not really," I smacked myself for not planning what to say ahead of time. "Well, actually I called to see if you would like to go play baseball with my family today. We kind of do something every Sunday when it is nice out as sort of a bonding thing."

"Uh, me and sports don't really mix," she murmured. "Plus, if it is a family thing I don't want to intrude."

"No intrusion at all because Jasper and Rosalie started coming along years ago. Please come Bella, you don't even have to play if you don't want to. I just really want you to come."

"You really do?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," I said confidently.

"Okay, but you are going to have to come meet Charlie. He won't just let me go out with some guy, even if he basically loves your father for all the good he does. Forget I said that, it's a little embarrassing."

I chuckled, "I'll forget it, and I would be happy to meet your father."

"Great, so when will you be over?"

"How does an hour sound?"

"That's good, okay, well, see you in a bit."

"Yep, bye."

I did a little happy dance in my head. It seemed my impromptu visit last night really broke down some of the walls between us. Bella seemed to be a lot more comfortable talking to me. Now I don't know if it was just the fact that we weren't talking face to face, but she seemed to be more trusting that I wasn't just screwing with her. I ran back into the kitchen with a grin on my face.

Everybody looked up, laughing at my joyous mood, but I didn't care. I was thrilled that Bella was going to come, and she even wanted me to meet her father, officially that is. I have met Chief Swan before, not for bad things, but Esme and Carlisle were very involved in the community. I knew I was not technically dating Bella yet, however, we basically declared our love for each other also, so I do feel obligated to meet him.

I looked at what I was wearing and decided it wasn't perfect for playing baseball. I dashed up the stairs to change. After throwing on my Cubs shirt and hat, I walked back into the kitchen while glancing at the clock. That only killed about ten minutes, so I still had a good thirty before I would leave to pick up Bella. This was agony, the waiting that is. Why couldn't it just be time already?

Jasper looked at me and rolled his eyes, "Geez Edward, you are so keyed up I'd think you were on some drugs or something."

Esme came running into the kitchen, "Who is doing drugs?"

"Edward!" they all shouted in sync. I was ready to kill them, I didn't do that shit!

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you better not be as high as a kite right now!"

"I'm not Mom, I don't do shit like that," I whined like the little boy I was at times. I hit myself in the face, here comes a cussing lecture.

"What did I say about cussing in front of me!"

"Sorry, Mom, but guess what? Bella can come!"

"Oh, yay!" she smiled and clapped her hands together. Disaster averted!

I wiped the imaginary sweat from off my brow causing my siblings to laugh because they really know how Esme can be. I bid them all a goodbye and ran out the door before my mouth could get me in more trouble. I drove quickly through the streets of Forks until I reached the Swan's home. I almost skipped to the front door, but reconsidered it when I saw the Chief peeking through the window. I wouldn't want him thinking I was gay. I stopped at the front door, here goes nothing.

Before my fist could hit the door, Bella had opened the door and was pulling me by my hand to the car.

"Quick, we have to move before he..." she muttered before being interrupted by a throat clearing behind us.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you bring that boy back here right this instant for me to meet him."

"Sorry, he's in police mode," she whispered and I nodded while walking forward and extending my hand.

Chief Swan shook it firmly, "So Edward, you are Carlisle's kid, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"What are you and Bella planning on doing today?" he asked while looking me in the eyes harshly.

"I plan on taking her to play baseball with my family," I answered truthfully, which caused him to laugh.

"Bella, playing baseball? Good luck with that!"

"Thank you Dad, we will be leaving now!" Bella freaking growled. I was in shock as she pulled me to my car again.

I got into the car and pulled away at a nice and legal speed. Once we hit the main road, I showed what my Volvo could do with Rose's modifications. I owed the bitch for doing it for me. If I couldn't drive the Aston, at least I could make my Volvo as close to the power as it as possible. There was very little talk between the two of us as I drove us to the clearing we called our field. Of course, like every spot the Cullen family held dear, it required a bit of a hike to get there. What can I say, we are outdoorsy people!

Bella and I just made small talk during the hike. Neither of us drifting to either the heavy topics or about the confessions that had taken place about fifteen hours prior. Soon we were in the clearing were my family had laid out the bases and spray painted base lines. It was beautiful here, with the mountains in the distance and the sounds of a waterfall nearby, it was second to only my meadow. We walked up to my family.

They were all standing around talking, so I cleared my throat, "Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie, you already know Bella, but Mom and Dad this is Isabella Swan, though she prefers Bella. Bella these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, dear," Esme said as she gave her a brief hug.

"It is nice to see you again Bella, under better circumstances, of course," Carlisle greeted her with a laugh.

"It is nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen, and it is nice to see you again Dr. Cullen," Bella responded timidly.

"Bella, dear, call us by our first names!" Esme laughed. "Those titles make us feel old!"

Bella just nodded. I wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her a little to show it was all okay. She relaxed a little into my touch, I was thrilled. My heart was beating a mile-a-minute having her this close, but I loved the feeling of her body against mine.

"Not to break up the little love fest, but it is time to play ball!" Emmett boomed.

We all laughed and I looked down at Bella, "You going to play?"

"I think I will just watch this time."

"Alright, love," I smiled as I placed a kiss to her forehead and froze. Was that okay? I just called her "love" without thinking and now I am kissing her, was it too much? I pulled away. "Was that okay? It wasn't too forward or too much?"

"It was just fine, Edward," she smirked. "But my lips are down here." She pulled my mouth to her's for a quick kiss. What happened to the shy Swan? This was a whole new side to Bella. I was loving it!

"Lover boy, now!" Alice shouted from her place on the mound.

I ran out to my position in the outfield. Emmett covered the infield and Alice pitched. Esme chose to sit out and play catcher for both teams while Bella was the umpire. Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper were up to bat. Jazz came up first and killed the ball, but it went straight to me so I caught it easily. I am sure that if Esme wasn't here, he'd be swearing like a sailor. He was on the school team and hated when he lost at his sport.

Rosalie hit one right at Emmett's junk causing him to dive out of way to ensure that he'd be able to still have kids someday. The bitch just smirked and blew him a kiss. The Hale's were both raised playing the game, so Rose was deceiving at times, but could play like a pro. Carlisle hit a nice line drive that brought Rosalie around the bases quickly. The bitch tried to take home, so I quickly threw the ball in to Esme. She caught it and brought it down as Rose slid into home. It was too close, so we all looked at Bella for the call. She called Rose out which earned her a glare from Rosalie that took the saying "if looks could kill" to a whole new level.

After getting Rose out at first the next time she was up, my team went in to bat. Alice led off with a perfectly placed grounder that got her to second. I hit a nice line drive to earn second and get Alice home, then Emmett crushed the ball, as usual. After the game went on for about an hour with me sneaking kisses from Bella every second I could, we called it a day. My team crushed them to a pulp. Jasper was not too happy to say the lease, but he'd get over it.

"Come on, love, I am not ready to take you home just yet and there is something I would like to show you," I said as Bella and I got into my car.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"A surprise, it is back at my house."

"Okay, but just for a while because I have to make Charlie dinner again."

"It won't take too long."

I drove back to the house very quickly in order to beat my family there. This was something I wanted Bella to hear in private to make it more personal. I figured I had about ten minutes before they all showed up. I pulled Bella up to my music room and she gasped.

"I thought you said you didn't play anymore?" she glanced up at my face before turning her eyes back to the piano.

"I didn't, until last night," I spoke softly as I walked over to the bench and sat down.

"What made you play?"

"You," I turned to her and patted the bench beside me. She came over and sat down. "I only ever wrote one song before last night, a song for Esme. When I came home last night something compelled me to enter this room for the first time ever and play for the first time in about four years."

I put my hands to the keys and played the song that had came to me the night before, which I knew now was named, Bella's Lullaby.

**I hope you all enjoyed the little Twilight baseball game, only they are human, so of course it is not as fun to write. Here is the deal, I need to know what you want to see in the next three chapters. They will all be written regardless, but it is just in what order they will appear. **

**Here are your choices:**

**a. Edward's past**

**b. Bella's past**

**c. Bella's makeover**

**If you could leave me a review with the order you would like to see the chapter's appear I would really appreciate it. I figure I am just the writer with basic ideas of what's going to happen. I would like to give you all a shot to kind of see what you want in the story though. I know I am not really giving you a choice on the content here, but I figure, you may want some things to come before others. I am not promising dates on when the chapters will be up, but know that I have a long weekend coming up, possible double update? I won't make promises once again, but it could happen, so rank your choices wisely!**

**Thanks again, and I am looking forward to hearing from you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I said there may be two updates this weekend and there is still time, but I don't think I am going to get another out, sorry! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed to tell me what order they wanted the chapters to be in. It was pretty interesting to see how others wanted it to go, so I took what everyone said and planned it out. You are going to see in a second which one is first, if you haven't already, but I am going to keep the order of the other two a secret. This one was pretty hard to write because I knew what I wanted to say, but it just wasn't coming out right! This chapter is pretty short, however, a lot happens, well, kind of...you'll get what I mean when you read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't really own the characters and stuff...**

Chicago

I played through the song several times because I knew what had I had to do, but I was delaying it in the hopes I would never have to do it. I understood the situation with Bella was going to be difficult, seeing as probably nobody knows her true past. I knew that I was going to have to take the first step when it came to opening up. It was the only way to show her that I could truly relate to what I have heard so far from her, and maybe it will gain her trust also.

My fingers were growing wary from the consistent playing after not playing for so long, but I had to forge forward, avoid the conversation. She would never ask me about it, right? She was too kind to come right out and ask me about my past. I was going to have to just bite the bullet. Now the next question, how long can I play this song over and over again before my fingers fall off? Clearly Bella wasn't going to tell me to stop because she was dazed out beside me.

I looked over at her while still playing to see her eyes transfixed on my fingers as the swiftly moved across the keys. She was gorgeous, simply divine, and with her sitting on my piano bench, she was so much better. It felt so right, so natural to have her right beside me. I paid no attention to my fingers anymore as they drifted off the keys to put my full attention on Bella. Her eyes lifted to meet mine.

We sat on the bench simply looking into each other's eyes for a good amount of time, at least until my family got home. When I heard my siblings voices heading up my stairs, I broke out of the trance I was in. Bella looked away and blushed. Next thing I knew the whole family was coming through the door of the music room. They all took seats and looked at me expectantly.

"Please play us something, Edward," Esme pleaded. "We haven't heard you play in so long, and we have all missed it."

I thought it over and decided it was the least I could do for them. "What do you want to hear?" I sighed, looking down at the keys. I was trying to remember the other songs I used to play, but all I had running through my mind was Bella's Lullaby. I guess that is the consequence of playing it over and over again.

"Whatever you would like to play, son; we just look forward to hearing something," Carlisle said with a small smile.

I grinned a little at what I predicted their expressions would be if they heard my new composition. My family would just about die of happiness that I composed something again. I figured that since it seemed to be the only thing my mind and body wanted to play right now, I would play it for them. I smiled at Bella and put my hands on the ivory. I closed my eyes and pictured every moment with Bella to date, with that in my head, I played.

I played through Bella's Lullaby, while hearing the whispers come from around the room as I played. I didn't let them phase me, but I heard everything.

"I didn't know Edward played the piano?" Jasper whispered, most likely to Alice.

"Carlisle, I don't believe we have ever heard this piece?" Esme whispered excitedly.

"I don't think he has ever played it in the past!" Carlisle responded.

"It's for her," Alice sighed. "I love them together, so perfect!"

"Eddie, plays piano?" Rosalie smacked someone, probably Emmett. "Why can't you play me romantic music you ass!"

I finished the piece before turning to face my family and friends. What I saw shocked me, all the girls had tears in their eyes, even Rosalie! Jasper has never looked at my sister with so much love in his eyes as he did now, and as for Emmett, he looked moved by the music. Carlisle just gave me a smile and nodded more for himself than me, I wonder what he is up to.

"Oh Edward, it was absolutely beautiful!" Esme finally spoke. "You really love her, don't you?"

Bella looked over at me blushing, so adorable. I gave her a grin and turned back to Esme. "I really do, Mom." Bella gasped.

"Bella, dear, I don't know if you realize this, but that piece Edward just played was something entirely new to us. I could tell just by the way he was playing that you were in his mind when he composed it."

Bella looked at me and responded, "Esme, he actually told me his inspiration was me, but I didn't fully believe him." Everyone gasped, and my face fell. She didn't believe me? "Hold on a second everyone, I didn't fully believe it was for me because Edward and I don't know each other as much as you assume we do. In all honesty, we've known each other for about a week now, so hearing a confirmation of his feelings come from another close to him is the best feeling in the world. I know now that I am not just dreaming this, thank you."

I nodded in confirmation of what she just confessed. We really didn't know each other all that well, but I was planning on changing that situation later when I told her everything up until me coming to Forks. I knew now that I could do it, for her, for us, I just had to. We had to come clean about our pasts before we can look to the future.

I grabbed Bella's hand and smiled. "What time do you have to be home?" I asked her. My family took a hint and moved out of the room, leaving us alone once more.

"I think around six or seven, why? What time is it now?"

I pulled out my phone, "Um, it's about four. I was wondering if you'd like to go back to that meadow with me for a while."

"Sure, any particular reason?" she asked me worriedly.

"I have to tell you some stuff."

"Okay, lead the way."

I led her out of the house and into the woods by the stream that ran through our yard. We actually built a bridge to get over it. We hiked down the path that I had taken some time to clear last summer. My family respected my privacy and didn't go down the trail. Like I said before, they knew this place was special to me, so they kept it that way. I held her hand as we walked through the trees together.

"So any hint to what you have to tell me?" she half joked and half asked with worry once more.

"Uh, do you remember when I said I sometimes remember my past when I zone out?"

"Yeah," she grimaced a little. "I have to admit, I am pretty glad that doesn't happen to me. I guess you are trying to tell me you want to tell me about your past?"

I was glad she was that observing because then I didn't have to explain anymore right now. I simply nodded and she went silent. We broke through the tree line, finally, into my meadow. I walked into the middle with her hand still in mine. We sat down together in the grass. It was serene here, just what I needed for what I was about to do. By telling her everything, I was going to have to relive it all in my head as I told my story. It was going to be rough, but Bella had to know.

Bella must've seen some slight hesitation in my features because she gave my hand a slight squeeze. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, love, I want to because I want there to be no secrets between us, so when we decide to take the next step we will be able to do so with no hesitations. I also want to show you, from what I know of your past at least, that we are not so different."

Bella nodded, "Go ahead when you are ready then."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, sending myself back to that day. "I was nine years old when my mother died, Alice was my age of course and Emmett was ten. We were living in Chicago when it happened. Our father skipped out on us when Alice and I were born, I guess the thought of twins just frightened him too much. Honestly, I don't care if the bastard is dead now. When she died, she happened to be under Carlisle's care, and he would often bring Esme in with him to help us deal with what was going on. Even though Esme is an interior designer, her actual major was psychology, so he brought her to talk to us."

I choked back a few tears, causing Bella to grip my other hand. I continued, "I guess my mother must have said something to the two of them before she passed because we were actually adopted before she even died. It was easier for Esme and Carlisle to gain care of us that way. Esme cannot have children, so they had been thinking of adoption. I guess we were the perfect fit for them in some way, but honestly we were three underfed, poor misfits. We had each other and our mom, that was just about it. We had barely any money, but our mom was insistent we get a good education in order to make something of our lives someday.

"We lived in a decent school district, but our home on the other hand did not match up to everyone else's which got the three of us bullied quite a bit. We were the poor kids living in a two bedroom apartment in the slums of the district. Luckily, Emmett was always the biggest kid in the school, so he protected Alice and I as much as possible, but he couldn't always be there.

"When we got adopted by the Cullen's our social standing went from the lowest of the low to the highest in the district. It didn't really change things though because the kids still knew us from before because Carlisle and Esme kept us in the same school in the hopes of smoothing the transition a little. We went from having nothing to having it all. That is when I truly began to play the piano. My mother was the best player I knew, and I felt by learning to play, I could retain a little piece of her. I took private lessons and lessons from the music teacher at school. It was never that big of a deal to my peers until middle school. Through elementary school, no kids really cared if I played the geeky instrument, they had other things to torture me for.

"In middle school I started to have doubts about who I was. I was questioning what the Cullen's were doing to me because here I was in the cool, trendy clothes, but in my mind, I felt I was just becoming like the kids that had tortured me all those years. I know now, it was their taunts that had truly gotten to me. Because they told me I was still trash, a poor boy, an orphan, I felt like I didn't deserve to wear the clothes, live in the biggest house and have the nicest stuff. I didn't feel worthy of it all. I was still trash, trash that got picked up and put into a fancy house with fancy things, but it wasn't my stuff, it was the Cullen's.

"Middle school was also where I discovered my nearly perfect photographic memory. I had never had learning difficulties in school, but with all the turmoil in my younger years, I never truly succeeded in school. When I was adopted that turmoil was gone and I could focus for the first time. I would read things once and recall it all on the test. The teachers thought that I was cheating because I wasn't missing any points in any classes, so they had me tested. My results came back so high that they knew I was beyond a middle school level of thinking. I began to take the high school's advanced curriculum in sixth grade.

"Of course this combined with my piano playing and clothes that didn't really fit who I once was just got me pegged for torture. I would get physically, verbally and mentally abused daily. It really took a toll on me. I became depressed at age thirteen. Emmett had moved on to high school, so even though he couldn't protect me all the time while still in the middle school, he was able to deflect a little of it all, but from a different school, he could do nothing. I was too small to defend myself which of course got me bullied more. Soon I began to see myself as the person they said I was, and came home crying almost daily.

"Carlisle and Esme had tried taking me to therapy by this point. It did nothing to help me in the past, so they did the only thing they could. They packed up the family and moved us all to Forks a month into my eighth grade year. I refused to go to school for the first three months we were in Forks, I wanted to change before I threw myself back into torture known as school. I was far enough ahead that it didn't matter. I began to weight train with Emmett to bulk up a little. I grew a little also which helped me feel a little less like the scrawny poor boy I once was. My goal was to leave that old Edward behind me and become a whole new person.

"I learned to feel proud of my new life and the wealth that accompanied it. I think that Esme and Carlisle were just so happy to see me trying to change for me that they didn't fully understand what was happening to me until it was too late. I was trying to become the anti-Chicago Edward, and I did it by the time I joined the ranks of Forks middle school after Christmas break. I told them I didn't want to take the advanced classes anymore so that I could just blend better. I wore the cool clothes, talked about things other than the piano and school. In fact, I gave up the piano altogether. People loved me, and I was loving every second of it. I was the popular kid for the first time in my life, and I loved being the one people wanted to be like for once.

"I turned into an asshole to protect myself from the hurt I once felt back in Chicago. I turned myself into the kind of person that would have picked on that old Edward. It was a shield, a mask, and nobody knew any better because they never met the old Edward. Carlisle and Esme noticed the difference though, so did Alice and Emmett, but I think what I had become hurt my parents the most now that I look back on it. They tried so hard to make things as normal as possible when they took us in, they never wanted to change who we were, but when I changed, I think they believed that they failed me. I now look back on the way I have acted and feel remorse for it all because I know my real mother was crying up in heaven over the person I had become."

I looked over at Bella to see a tear sliding down her face. I wiped it away and pulled her into my arms. She broke down, and I broke on the inside for causing her pain. After her sobs slowed down she looked up at me and pulled away a bit.

"Your mother was never looking down on you in heaven crying because you still always had a good soul. The whole time you were being your jag- off self, you still had your goodness in you. You might have buried it down deep, but it never left you. Plus you were only protecting yourself from the hurt you once felt."

"Bella, I turned my back on everything my mother taught me to be, a gentleman, a good person, but I am none of those now, I changed."

"You changed once, but you said so yourself, you are changing again. You are changing for the better, and I feel that part of that old Edward, from what you've described him to be, may be coming back."

"But the old Edward was tortured for the way he was."

"Then find a balance," Bella took my face in her hands. "There is a good person inside you still, as much as you don't want to believe it. I help you through it, actually we can help each other."

I perked up at what she said. She alluded to me having to help her as she helped me, does that mean I gained her trust? Am I finally going to hear her story?

"Does this mean that you are ready?" I asked her, knowing that she would get what I meant.

Her face fell, crap. "Edward, I feel ready to tell you, but not today. One day really soon though. I feel like we have had enough for today, and I thank you for telling me your story. It helps me to both understand you a bit better, and see that we do, unfortunately in this case, have more in common than I thought."

I just nodded my head and helped her up from the sitting position. "Let's get you home."

Bella gave me a small smile. I grabbed her hand, causing a beautiful blush to creep across her face. We began our walk back to the house in silence. We didn't need to talk after what was said, for me it was time to reflect on it all. I told Bella my past, and she is still beside me. She doesn't hate me for what I became now that she knows why. I also gained the fact that what happened to me was very similar to what she went through, well, to a degree. I am sure that her story is much different than mine though. All the same, she knows. Someone knows the old Edward.

I could not love the girl beside me anymore than I did at this moment.

**So there you have it, Edward's past has been revealed. Now how feel's bad for him? **

**Okay, so a little random here, but Bella kind of calls Edward something in this chapter. It is a little bit of my local dialect, and I put it in here just to see who will notice it, if any. If you can find the little insult, I give you some major props. Let me know if you picked it up, and where I am living. A little hint is that this insult is the equivalent of jerk. **

**As always, I thank you for reading this chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel so bad! If I still have any readers out there, I am so sorry! I thought I was going to have the chapter out so much faster than this! Whoever said that senior year is a piece of cake must've lied or taken no hard classes because my senior year has been hell so far! I have tried to write a little when I can, but life is really kicking my ass right now. Between AP Chem, AP Stats, AP Latin, AP Human Anatomy and my stupid research paper for English, I had no time to devote to this!**

**Okay, I know that nobody wants to hear my whining, so I am pretty sure the title says it all. Time to learn about Bella's past. I am curious to see who you think has the sadder story, Edward or Bella. Personally, I feel that Edward's would be hard for anyone, but Bella's is really a bit more psychological.**

**Here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Finally, Phoenix

Two days ago. I told Bella about my past two days ago, and she has yet to tell me her's. When she told me to wait, I figured a day, not two. I have stuck with her though, even if she isn't telling me what I am desperate to know at this point. We eat lunch together and walk to class together, which in return is causing people to really start to talk. The comments are mainly about the "weirdo" Swan actually socializing with someone, but nobody can believe that I am hanging with her willingly. Most people said I lost a bet. They have no clue how close that is to the truth, not anymore, but in the beginning it was.

Bella and I were walking to Biology together, making small talk about music. I was surprised to hear that she enjoyed the band Modest Mouse because not many know of them. Right as we were about to walk into the classroom Bella stopped me by pulling me back by my shirt sleeve.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Bella hesitated and stared at the ground, "I am ready to talk."

I was taken aback immediately. Bella was ready to tell me her story now. Now of all times, we were about to go to class, dammit!

"Right now?"

"Yes," she looked at me with determination in her eyes.

"Can we wait until after school?" I asked scratching the back of my neck. I had skipped out of school last week and almost got busted for it. I wasn't going to get away with it again.

"I am afraid that if I wait I will back out of telling you even though I promised I would."

"The only thing is, I can't skip class again."

"Shit, me neither, wasn't thinking there," Bella huffed with a blush. I laughed a little at her use of a swear word. Bella almost never cusses. "Okay, I have a plan, let's go in."

"What's the plan?" I was so confused, but what else is new?

Bella literally pulled me through the door to our lab table in the back of the room. We took our seats and Bella immediately pulled out her notebook. She began scribbling something down, I was so lost. I decided to just pay attention to Mr. Banner and allow Bella to just keep doing whatever it was she was doing. Just then Mr. Banner walked into the room with a TV on a rolling card. The fates just about hate me right now don't they? This was going to be one long period if that was one of those boring, droning videos in the VCR right now.

"Alright class, today we are going to watch a little video on cell division," Mr. Banner said with a big grin. Yeah, grin away asshole, you just put this shit on to torture us.

The lights went out and the droning voice poured out of the speakers. This was going to be a hellish class between Bella doing God-knows-what beside me and this freaking video, I was going to die. I placed my elbow on the table and cheek on my fist, ready to take a nap, when I felt something get placed in my lap. I reached under the table to grab what appeared to be a folded piece of paper. I took the paper, unfolding it as I placed it flat on the desk.

**Okay Edward, this was going to be hard to say out loud, so I figured a note may suffice. I will explain the rest later, but at least I can give you the basic story right now.**

**I told you about how I have a step-father and three step-sisters, well, Phil isn't that important to my story. He was just the way those three bitches became part of my family, but to be honest he was nothing but nice to me. Kate, Tanya and Irina on the other hand were not so nice. When I was just a baby my parents split, so my mom decided to move to somewhere sunnier, that is how we wound up in Phoenix. When I was seven my mom met Phil and married him before I turned eight. Kate was six, Tanya was my age and Irina was ten. **

**I will never forget the day I met them. I was very shy, even before those three entered my life. My mom informed me that her "friend's" daughters were coming to visit. I was actually kind of excited. When they came over, I immediately tried to make friends with them, but they ****didn't want to be friends with me at all. Let's just say that was the beginning of the verbal abuse. The first thing Tanya said to me was "Hey retard, shut up. I hate you." It just went on from there. **

**When Phil and Renee got married, it just got worse. They would tell me everyday how dumb, ugly, retarded and weird I was. When you hear that 365 days a year for several years in a row you tend to see it as the truth. I still see it as the truth, however, you seem to think otherwise, but whatever.**

I felt my fist clench as I read the words. Those bitches tortured her at such a young age, it just wasn't right. Didn't Phil and her mother notice something was up? Couldn't they see the damage that was taking place? Poor Bella had to listen to that bullshit every single day for about six or seven years, I can't do the exact math, but that is a close guess. Seven freaking years of insults! I read on.

**They began to say the stuff to me at school in front of the kids I considered to be my few friends. Because they were in different grades they covered most of the elementary population when it came to spreading their tales of me. Soon the whole school avoided me because I was the freak. That was the beginning of my loner stage. It hurt so much to lose anyone I once considered to be a friend, so I stopped trying to make new ones. It saved me some pain.**

**Renee worried why I didn't have friends over anymore and why I never got invited to the birthday parties Tanya was. She actually asked Tanya a few times why. Tanya would act all innocent and reply that we had different friends. See, the other two were awful to me, don't get me wrong, but because Tanya was my age, she was able to do so much more damage.**

**By the time we hit middle school, I had given up. I gave up on wearing the "pretty" or "popular" clothes Renee bought me. I gave up trying to make friends. Nobody wanted anything to do with the school freak. In my middle school there was one large dance for the eighth graders, where the guys actually asked the girls to attend with them. I knew I wasn't going to get asked, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt just a little watching all the girls in my grade get asked. For the first time in my life I actually wanted to wear the pretty dress, however, I knew it was never going to happen.**

**That same year I had my first crush on a boy named Alex. Alex was the star of our middle school's soccer team and he was so cute. All the girls wanted him, me included. I used to write all about it in my journal that I thought I hid really well, thought is the key word. Kate found it one day and took it to Irina who read it cover to cover. I caught her on the last page and took it off her with tears in my eyes, she knew everything. **

**I know this is a seemingly random sequence of facts, but it is all going to come together, I promise.**

I had a feeling in my gut I knew where Bella's story was going. I didn't like it one bit. For the first time in my life, I really wished that I was going to be wrong. I went to finish the note and the bell rang. Bella was up and out of her chair before I could say anything to her. I wanted to finish the note so badly, but I had to go to English for an in-class essay. After that I had gym, which meant I wouldn't be reading the end of Bella's story until after school. I may just spontaneously combust!

I ran to English while shoving the note in the pocket of my jeans. I had to practically dive into the classroom to avoid being tardy. The essay was an easy one on _The Great Gatsby_, but it took me the whole period to write. I was having some serious bad luck today. I got into the locker room and quickly changed into my gym clothes, making sure the note was still in my pocket before closing the locker door.

"Aye, Eddie!" Emmett shouted right behind me, scaring me half to death.

I spun around to face him, "What are you doing in my class?"

"Well, see, I kind of did something bad during mine, so instead of detention Coach is making me double up on gym classes for rest of the month."

I shook my head, "Do I even want to know what the something bad was?"

"Probably not," he laughed.

"Then don't tell me and sure as hell don't tell Esme!"

"No problamo, little bro!"

I laughed some more as Emmett and I exited the locker room. Coach informed us that we were going to have a mile race today and the winner would receive a prize of some sort. I didn't really care for a prize, but I was a very competitive person, so when I toed the line I went into the zone. Coach blew the whistle and I was off. I ran my heart out and before the first lap was up I had a sizable lead. I moved around the track at a blazing speed.

I crossed the line after my fourth lap, easily coming in first. I heard Coach Clapp swear to himself as he looked down at the stopwatch in shock. I looked across the track to see that most of my gym class still had about three hundred meters to go.

"Cullen, do you know how fast you just ran?" he asked me as he looked up from the stopwatch for the first time.

"Uh, nope, not a clue."

"You just ran a four fifty-eight mile with no training! You don't train, correct?"

"Nope," I shrugged, I guess a sub-five minute mile was really good or something.

"Why aren't you running track?"

"I don't know, just never thought about it I guess."

"You should definitely go out for the team this year," he said with a huge smile. "If you are able to run this time with no training, you would be fantastic with it. I'll tell you right now, if you can bring this time down, which I truly believe you can, all the colleges will want you!"

Dartmouth! This would give me the edge to get in even though I am coming from such a tiny school. I had to do this. "I think I might just do that!"

"Great, Cullen, we start in April which is two weeks away, get yourself a physical and you'll be good to go!"

Coach walked away to yell at the dorky kids who were walking around the track. I was good at running, who knew! Emmett finally crossed the line about three minutes after I finished huffing and puffing like he was about to die.

"Did...you...win?" he gasped out in between breaths.

I nodded.

"What...was...the...prize?"

I laughed, the bastard never did give me the promised prize, whatever it was. "Nothing, Em. It was absolutely nothing."

"Bastard!"

I just nodded again as I laughed before heading back into the gym to go to the locker room to change.

Finally it was the end of the day and hopefully the end to my painful wait. The whole potential track star thing had taken my mind off Bella's story for a while, but once I got over the hype of it all, I needed to read the end of the note. Much to my dismay though, I didn't get a chance for the rest of the day.

I walked out of the school, my hand itching to reach in my pocket and pull out the now crumpled note. I knew better though because if I pulled it out to read it there was always a chance of someone stealing it out of my hands. The curses of being popular, nothing is private because all is assumed to be everyone's knowledge. I looked around to find Bella, we usually walk to our cars together, but she was no where in sight.

After a minute of searching I saw her rushing to her old Chevy with her head down. What was going on? I ran over to the truck and got to it just as she was starting it up. She looked up from the key and jumped a little. It was then that I noticed that she had tears running down her face. I motioned for her to wait, so she resigned to sitting her forehead on the steering wheel in defeat. I moved around to the passenger side of the truck. After wrenching open the rarely used door, I sat down beside Bella on the seat.

I pulled her in for an embrace as she silently sobbed into my shirt. I rubbed her back soothingly while watching her small shoulders shake. When I looked up, I saw that my friends and family were all standing around the Volvo. I had driven everyone this morning. I couldn't leave Bella in this state, not that I would ever dream of doing it, but my family also had no means of transportation without the keys that were currently digging into my leg from the angle I was sitting.

"Uh, Bella, love, can I just give the keys to my car to my family?" I questioned her and she looked up, her eyes were red and slightly puffy from the crying. "I promise I will be back in just a second, then we can talk about whatever is making you cry like this."

Bella just nodded, so I slipped out of the truck's cab to jog over to the Volvo. I didn't say a word as I tossed the keys to Alice. She may be an insane driver, but she was a better driver than Emmett. She got the message loud and clear. I saw the Volvo speed out of the lot before I even got back into the truck.

I paused a moment before finally speaking, "Let's go somewhere because I would rather not have a serious conversation in the school parking lot."

"Okay," Bella sniffled. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care," I shrugged. "We could go to the meadow or if you have someplace that's sort of special to you, that'd be okay also."

"Um, I mean, I feel bad bringing so much sadness into your meadow, so what about First Beach in La Push. I've always loved that place. The sounds of the ocean is soothing."

"Sounds good," I said with a slight smile.

Bella put the truck in gear and pulled out. It was about a ten minute drive to La Push from the school. When we got to the beach, she parked in a makeshift lot. I quickly got out of the car and ran around the front to open Bella's door for her. I helped her down from the cab. Bella grabbed my hand, but then dropped it while blushing with tears threatening to spill over. Instead of saying something about why she would have this reaction, I grabbed her hand in mine once more.

We began to walk down the beach in silence, neither of us quite ready to say what was on our minds. I wanted to know why she rushed to her car after school. Was she trying to avoid me? I also wanted to know why she was crying. Now the newest thing plaguing my mind was why she dropped my hand after grabbing it? It was a common thing for us to hold hands, so the way she reacted to her own actions was odd.

Finally I broke the silence, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" she looked up from the sand.

"Why were you rushing to your car? Why were you crying? Did I do something?"

"That is the thing, you aren't doing anything!" she exclaimed, dropping my hand in the process. The tears started again, "You know my story, my past and you are still here! I am waiting for you to realize how wrong your views of me are. When you realize it you are going to leave, I know it!"

"Why would I leave?" I was confused now. "Where would I go?"

"You would leave because you would not want to be seen with someone like me anymore, and I guess leave isn't the right word, more like avoid."

"Bella," I stopped, taking her hands in mine and pulling her to face me, "listen to me, I am not going anywhere. I haven't even finished the note yet, but what I have read so far is enough for me to see why you are the way you are. I can see it so clearly because you are doing the same thing I did. You are putting up walls, it's nothing but a mask to keep from hurting."

"It is not the same," she shook her head, "because you had the capability to become a better person. I mean look at you, look at who you are now. Sure your initial change wasn't the best, but this second change has made you so much better than you were."

"Well, who said that can't happen to you, maybe you'll change again."

"I tried that, and I got hurt!" she shouted before pulling her hands out of mine. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively while turning her back to me. "You said you never finished the note? I'll tell you the rest of the story, then you'll understand."

Bella's back was still to me as she spoke almost too quietly for me to hear, "Where did you get to in the note?"

"Irina had read your journal."

Bella chuckled darkly, "Ah, yes, sister dearest read everything, all my secrets. So by now you know that I had a crush on the soccer star, Alex. Tanya also had a crush on him. I bet you can guess which one he wanted to ask to the dance, but let's just say that Tanya had different plans for him. When Irina told Tanya what she read in the journal, I guarantee that her evil mind came up with a plan within minutes. She was as dumb as a rock unless it came to torturing me.

"I came to school one day, about a week before the dance. I was opening my locker when Alex came up and leaned against the locker next to me. He asked me if I had any plans for the eighth grade dance. I remember barely being able to speak in my excitement that he was talking to me. I should have known that something was up, but I was too blinded by my fantasy of him actually being interested in me. Alex then asked me to the dance, to which I was only able to nod in shock. He smiled and said he'd pick me up on Friday next week. I practically ran home, I was so excited to tell my mom that I had been asked to the dance. I also wanted to basically rub it in Tanya's face that Alex had asked me and not her because I had known that she had a thing for him also.

"I spent the next week going shopping all over Phoenix with my mom everyday after school. I was trying to find just the right dress. Finally, the day before the dance I found it. It was a knee length midnight blue dress with sparkles sewn into the fabric. It was simple, but I loved that dress so much. My mom curled my hair just right and applied a little makeup to my face. When I looked in the mirror I barely recognized myself. For the first and last time of my life, I thought I looked kind of pretty. I decided at that moment I was going to try to be different. I wanted to be this pretty form of me as much as I could, so I decided that starting that night, I was going to change. Alex also told me I was pretty when he picked me up for the dance. I was so excited when he held my hand in the car as his mom drove us to the dance. My mind probably moved a billion miles a minute in that car, but it kept going back to the fact that maybe I was going to get my first kiss that night."

I could hear Bella's voice cracking a little. The really bad part must be coming up. I was almost positive at this point what happened to Bella, but I couldn't help but pray that I was wrong. I laid my hand on Bella's shoulder to give her some comfort, hopefully.

She continued, "The night was going great until I saw Tanya enter alone. That is when I knew I was in for trouble. I was not expecting it in the form it came, but anywhere Tanya was, my pain followed, so I knew it was imminent. I told Alex I had to use the restroom. I practically ran off the dance floor and into the bathroom. I looked the the mirror and remembered telling myself that it was my night, not Tanya's. I was the one with the date, while she came alone. I looked pretty, she looked trashy. The pep talk worked and soon I was heading out on the dance floor with my head held long, not for long though.

"I found Alex locking lips with Tanya on the dance floor. I felt destroyed. I had thought he wanted me, not Tanya. I was so confused as to why he led me on then, asking me to the dance and stuff. When they finally noticed I was standing there with tears just threatening to fall, they broke apart while holding hands. Tanya's first words were 'Did you really think for a second that he would choose you over me you retard?' I began to cry a little, then she explained her whole plan. At this point the whole grade was watching my humiliation. She had gotten Alex to make it the night of my life and in return she would be his girlfriend like he had apparently asked her to be a few times before. He laughed at me when I began to cry more. Soon the whole grade was laughing.

"I ran out of the dance, crying my eyes out. I didn't have a cell phone at this point because I had never asked for one. Another Tanya story for some other time, but it shaped me nonetheless. I sat on the curb with my head in my hands crying. I knew nobody cared about me, but it still hurt when not one person came out of the dance to check to see if I was okay. I decided that changing wasn't going to do anything for me, so I gave up trying right then and there. The night was just about perfect then when I had to ride in the car with Tanya and Alex on the way home. Apparently Renee had asked if Alex's mom could bring Tanya home also, not that I really cared at that point. I was still silently crying my eyes out the whole way home. When I got home, I rushed inside and ripped the dress off, literally. I messed my hair up and looked in the mirror. There I stood, the real me: pale, too skinny, makeup running, frizzy hair and no beautiful features anywhere.

"When my mom asked me about the dance, I tried to tell her the truth. She was devastated by Tanya's actions, so what does she do? She tells Phil, who asks Tanya what happened. Tanya, being Tanya, lies about what happened, saying that I just tripped and was embarrassed. Seeing as I have always been a klutz and a little over sensitive, my mom believed every word of that story. My own mom didn't believe me. I think that was what motivated me to want to move to Forks. When my mother choose to believe Tanya over me, her own daughter. I had to get away before it got any worse, so I contacted Charlie. The rest is pretty self explanatory, I came here, didn't even try to connect with anyone and lived that life until you came along."

Bella turned around, tears still on her face. I felt tears in my eyes about to spill over. I can't hurt Bella. If she finds out what I did, it will crush her. It will be like Alex all over again. I took a step towards her and pulled her into an embrace as I had earlier.

"Bella, what those bitches did to you while you lived in Phoenix was so wrong," I pulled her away to look into her eyes to make her see that I meant every word of what I was saying. "You didn't deserve any of that. They treated you that way because they felt threatened by you. You are the most naturally beautiful person I have ever met. You have the kindest heart. You can look past people's faults and forgive. Your mother acted the way she did because she was weak. She was swayed by Phil, it wasn't between what you and Tanya said. She was going to side with Phil, sorry to say it."

"But..."

I silenced her, "No but's, you may not be perfect, neither am I, but Isabella Swan, I believe you are as close to it as a person can come. I am not running away. I am here. I love you, Bella. No matter what you think of yourself, I am prepared to make you see what I see every time I look into those brown eyes of your's."

"Edward, I am not what you think I am and eventually you will see that," she sobbed.

"I am so confident that you are wrong that I am willing to take that chance."

"I don't want to hurt. I don't want to feel the pain of rejection again."

"Then I will make sure you never feel it again. I will do everything in my power not to hurt you. Bella, those bitches and the douche, Alex, are in Phoenix. You are probably never going to see them ever again in your life, if you don't want to at least. It is time to move past being afraid. I want to help you move past it."

I cupped her cheek with my hand. Her eyes fluttered closed as she visibly relaxed a little.

"Promise?" she asked, opening her eyes. "I feel stupid making you promise because we probably won't be together longer than high school, but I need to know that until that day comes, you'll be here. Call me paranoid, call me a freak, I know you want to!"

I looked at her sadly because in my heart, I wanted to be together past high school. I may just be a teenager, but I know in my heart that I will never find another like Bella. I can understand her paranoia also and I can't fault her for it. She was hurt everyday for close to seven years of her life. I would be overly cautious if I were her.

I leaned in and kissed her. I pulled away to whisper on her lips, "I promise," before bringing her lips back to mine. She needed this and I needed this, a confirmation of feelings. The kiss said the things we could not put into words. Soon the rain began to fall. Bella pulled away.

"We should probably get going," she sighed. "I need to cook dinner and I am sure your family is worried about you."

"Yeah, I guess, we probably should."

I grabbed Bella's hand and we began to walk back to the truck. With all the emotion on the beach, we had not actually walked that far away from the makeshift lot. As we walked back, I looked at our intertwined hands. They just fit, like everything else so far when it came to us. I truly believed when I looked down at our hands that I had found it, my other half.

Now how do I go about asking her to be my girlfriend already!

"Thank you," Bella whispered as we got into the truck.

"For what? If anything I should be thanking you for telling me your story."

"For being there. For not leaving."

"Well, you did the same for me, so I was returning the favor. Not just that though, but I wanted to know you better."

"Okay, soon enough you will see you're wasting your time with me though."

"No I won't," I sighed.

I knew that this battle wouldn't be won today, but I was ready to fight for it everyday until she sees herself as I do. The first step was showing her that I wanted her, for that I would need to ask her the question I had been wanting to for days.

"Bella?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"What?" she asked turning to look at me for a second before returning her eyes to the road.

"Um, well, shit, I have never really done this before, but Bella, willyoubemygirlfriend?" I asked in a rush of words. She probably didn't understand a word of that. I was such an epic fail.

Bella slammed on the brakes and turned to look at me with a surprised look on her face. "What did you just ask me?"

"Uh, will you, you know, be my girlfriend?" I asked again, my words slipping off at the end.

"Are you being serious right now?" she still looked shocked.

"Bella, you are wounding my ego right now," I said looking down at my hands nervously, maybe it was too soon. "I said all that stuff and meant it, so of course I want you to be my girlfriend. If you don't want to, I understand."

With that Bella lunged across the seat to kiss me. To say I was surprised would be an immense understatement.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"Are you serious now?" I asked while laughing.

"Yes, Edward!" Bella huffed in frustration.

"You sure you want me for a boyfriend?" I said playing with her now.

"Yes, I do!"

"Positive?"

"Shut it, Cullen!"

"Or what, Swan?" I taunted.

"Or I won't be your girlfriend!"

"Fine," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Bella looked panicked. "Fine what? Fine like you believe that I want to be your girlfriend or fine like you don't want me to be your girlfriend anymore?"

"Of course I still want you to be my beautiful girlfriend!" I laughed.

She sighed in relief, "Okay, I can do girlfriend, but sorry about the beautiful thing."

"Oh, love, you are going to be so surprised."

"With what?"

"I have a plan to help you see how beautiful you really are."

"And what's that?" she asked while crinkling her brow in frustration with my lack of details.

"A surprise," I said smugly.

"I hate surprises!" Bella exclaimed.

A car behind us honked and we both laughed. Here we were messing around with each other, and we completely forgot that we were sitting in the middle of the road. Bella hit the gas a little too hard and we shot forward, making us both laugh again. My girlfriend had the most wonderful laugh. That's right, my girlfriend. Bella is my girlfriend. Who would have guessed I would be saying those words, but I am and damn proud of it.

Now to start planning the surprise for Bella. I wasn't going to be able to do it alone though. I was going to need special forces for this mission. Special forces in the form of a certain fashion-crazed pixie.

**So there you have it, Bella's past. I will say that more of what the three sisters did to Bella is going to come out, but that one event was what really set things in Bella's mind to be the way they were. Any girl out there who has been rejected knows how hard it is to trust the next guy who comes around, and in Bella's case it was worse than rejection, so she is naturally going to have some serious trust issues. **

**I am curious to hear who thought Bella's story was sadder than Edward's or vice versa. I wrote both to be sad in different ways. Hopefully you are able to kind of get in the characters' minds and see how each situation would really affect them because of how they are to begin with. If you want any more clarification on my choices for their pasts, don't be afraid to ask! **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed this far, and to all who are just out there reading it, thanks also!**

**I think you all know what is coming next chapter...time to channel my inner pixie because the Cullen's, Hale's and Bella will be going shopping! **


	12. Chapter 12

**First off, I would like to thank everyone who has been taking the time to review. Seriously, I never knew how much reviews seriously motivate a writer until I had little to no motivation to get this chapter out. Your reviews are the reason why this chapter got out in the time that it did. As a thanks I have made this one my longest chapter yet! Next thing, I decided to take a sort of different approach for the makeover than what they usually tend to be. For those of you who love reading about Alice forcing Bella into a thousand different oufits while Edward goes gaga for everything she puts on while sitting outside of the dressing room or something along those lines, I am sorry! Eddie is going to have some guy time while the girls shop. I may do an outtake from either Bella's or Alice's POV for this chapter in the future, but until then, it's Edward's story. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Oh, forgot to mention, I sort of changed the format for their texts. It was easier this way.**

Makeover

After Bella dropped me off at my house, I ran inside the door feeling lighter than I had in a long time. Bella knew my past, and I now knew her's. Unfortunately, we did have a lot in common when it came to that, but our pasts are our pasts. They are done and over with, so now we can look towards the future.

Bella was officially my girlfriend! Who would have guessed that I would be saying those words a few weeks ago and been excited over the fact. I sure as hell would have never expected it, but it is true, in so little time, I have fallen head over heels for Isabella Swan. Now if I can just get her to see herself as I do.

I knew what I was going to have to do, and Bella was guaranteed not to like it. I was laying on my bed thinking over a plan. I had to somehow release Alice on Bella without totally overwhelming her, but how? Alice was a naturally exuberant, but where I knew how to handle that, Bella would have no clue. Alice would completely attack her without meaning to.

There was no other way to succeed in this effort though without my twin, I was hopeless at this makeover stuff. Yes, I planned on getting Bella a makeover. Not that my beautiful Bella really needed one, but if this helped her to see herself more clearly then it is worth it. I decided to just bite the bullet and explain my idea to Alice. Maybe I can reel her in before we even go, not likely.

"Ali!" I shouted while rolling off my bed. I walked over to my futon as I heard her footfalls quickly approaching my room. I threw my body back onto my black leather futon as Alice burst through my door with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes, brother dearest?" she smiled wider. I sighed, this was most likely going to blow my ear drums out. Oh well, better just say it.

"Alice, my favorite and only sister, I need you to help me give Bella a makeover."

Alice squealed and began to jump up and down while clapping her hands. Yep, that squeal just killed my hearing for at least a week. I waited for Alice to settle down before saying anything else. When Alice was super excited, as she was now, the only way to get through the rest of my thoughts without any more squeals was to just let her get it all out at once.

After about five minutes she jumped onto the futon and sat indian style facing me with a giant smile gracing her pixie-like features. Her green eyes were alight with pure excitement and love for me for coming to her for this task.

"So, you may continue now," she laughed a little. She even knew how she was with these kinds of things.

"You good?"

"Yep."

"No more interruptions?"

"Dammit, Edward!" she exclaimed with her arms thrown up in the air. "I am dying of suspense here. You can't just use the words Bella and makeover in the same sentence then leave me hanging. I have been secretly wanting to get my hands on her wardrobe for a while now."

I sighed at my sister's brutal honesty of what she thought of Bella's fashion sense. "Okay, Ali, here's the deal, I just really want to show Bella how beautiful she is. She has some, um, self confidence issues and has in the past. That's her story to tell, but let's just say that she needs a boost to her ego. I don't want you to change who she is through this makeover, I want it to still feel like Bella. If that makes sense?"

"It makes complete sense, Eddie. You want me to just make Bella a polished version of who she is now. Get her some new clothes, teach her how to use a little make-up, maybe add some layers to her hair, et cetera. At the end of the day though, you want her to still be who she was, but able to see herself more as you do. Did I get it?"

"Yes, you did," I let go of the breath I had unknowingly been holding. Alice said exactly what I wanted to hear her say. "Thanks for understanding, Alice."

"No problem, bro," she said with a sweet smile. "It's a twin thing, remember, no need to thank me. I want to do this for you and for Bella. I can really see good things coming out of a little bonding between me and her."

"Still aiming for the best friend thing?" I asked her, referring to her premonition that was of me and Bella in love, and Alice and Bella as best friends.

"I really want to give it a shot because as much as I see her needing you, she needs me too. She needs a best girlfriend as much as a best guyfriend."

"Um, Ali, what if I told you I wasn't just a friend anymore?"

Alice squealed again and launched herself at me, wrapping me in her little arms. "You asked her to be your girlfriend!" I nodded, earning another squeal. "I am so excited for you right now!"

"Thanks, Alice."

Alice and I talked a little more before Alice decided that she needed to go do a little research. When I asked her what about she told me I would see the outcome of it all eventually, probably about current fashions, not that she didn't already know all that. I returned to laying on my bed, planning the weekend shopping trip in my mind.

We would be best off just going straight to Seattle because all the big shops were there. Port Angeles wasn't going to cut it for this trip. I pulled out my phone and sent Bella a quick text asking her what she was up to all Saturday. As I waited for Bella's response, I searched the internet for fashions that were trending right now on my laptop. What I saw was perfect for Bella. Most of the styles right now that I knew my sister would get for my girlfriend fit her.

I felt my phone buzz and I'd be lying if I said my heart did not pick up a bit. A reaction like this from a text? What was this girl, who has captured my heart so quickly, doing to me? I laughed a little as I opened the text.

**To: Edward  
****That depends on what you have in mind...  
****-Bella-**

**To: Bella  
****The surprise ;)  
****-Edward **

**To: Edward  
****I told you I hate surprises :(  
****-Bella-**

**To: Bella  
****Trust me?  
****-Edward**

**To:Edward  
****In theory...  
****-Bella-**

My phone began to ring. I glanced down at the screen. Bella.

"Hello, beautiful," I answered the phone with a smile. I knew she was going to be difficult.

"Okay, if I agree to do whatever you are planning this Saturday, will you just promise me that it won't be some party or something," she sounded uncomfortable as she said this.

"I can tell you that it is not a party, but Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will be coming with us."

"Okay, I can deal with them, just not everyone else right now."

"Why not?" I asked curious now.

"Edward, it was one thing when we were friends. People talked then but passed it off as nothing. Now we are dating..."

"Who cares!" I cut her off. "Bella, you have to understand that what others think doesn't effect me and you should not allow it to effect you. We know the truth about us, so in the end that is all that matters."

"Thank you," Bella sighed. "You really are too good for someone like me, but somehow you are still here."

Hopefully Saturday's trip was going to fix some things with that statement. "Isabella Swan, you are going to have to get your father's gun to rid yourself of me!"

Bella laughed, "I would never get rid of you, sweet, rash, boyfriend!"

"Good, beautiful and caring, girlfriend! I'll pick you up at ten on Saturday!"

"Whatever, seeing as I can't get out of this surprise, love you!"

"I love you too, Bella," I breathed into the phone as I hit end. "So much..."

I liked the playful Bella that makes appearances every one and a while. The playful Bella was the one I wanted to be present all the time, well, along with the sweet and innocent Bella. The Bella I wanted to eradicate like the plague was this doubting Bella. That Bella needed to go!

The rest of the week passed quickly. Bella attempted to get the surprise out of me every chance she got, but I wasn't giving in. She even stooped as low as asking Emmett, but the oaf knew that if he told Bella about the makeover, I'd tell Esme about his dirty magazines under his bed. The whispers about Bella and me grew more prevalent as the week progressed. We had taken to a little more in public which really got people talking. I ignored it all, but I could tell Bella wasn't as thick skinned as I was, not that it surprised me considering what she went through growing up.

Finally, after a low key night of watching movies with everyone, Saturday morning was upon us. We opted to take Em's Jeep because it had more room for all of us and the numerous shopping bags we were guaranteed to have by bringing Alice along. Emmett drove, Rose rode shotgun, I sat one captain seat with Bella in the other and Alice and Jazz in the back. By this point Bella had guessed that we were going to Seattle, but she still didn't know what we were doing.

Emmett was screwing around with his iPod as he drove. I was about to kill myself if I heard one more song by Weezy. Honestly, I respect the guy as an artist, but titling a song Gonorrhea is going a little far. I was begging Em to just put on some Coldplay, Radiohead or something other than rap. I knew he had it on his iPod too and just felt like driving me up a freaking wall.

Suddenly a weird polka or something with a techno-ish beat came on. I didn't recognize it, but Emmett was clearly excited by it. He began to dance like an idiot while driving the car. Rose just shook her head at the antics. I still didn't recognized the song as Emmett went on to sing along with it. It was in some different language, maybe Italian. Bella was giggling silently beside me.

"You know this song?" I asked her, hoping for some explanation for why Bella found something funny that my immature brother did also.

"We No Speak Americano," Bella said with a little giggle again. "My friend at the reservation played it one day. I don't really enjoy this kind of music, but I find the song a little silly."

I laughed along with her then as I listened to the upbeat song my brother was still "rocking out" to. Before we knew it, we were pulling into the lot at the Seattle mall. Bella's eyes grew huge and she began to shake her head as we got out of the car. I grabbed her hand in mine and brought it to my lips while laying a chaste kiss on it.

"Bella, love, resisting is going to do you no good."

"No, no, no!" Bella attempted to get back in the Jeep. "I don't go shopping for a reason. I am comfortable with what I wear. Plus I am flat broke, so this is pointless."

Alice came to stand in front of us. She opened her purse and whipped out four credit cards with a fierce look on her face. Without saying a word, which was odd for the pixie, she placed the cards in Bella's hand. Bella, of course, attempted to give the cards back, but Alice had already began to drag Jasper towards the entrance. Emmett and Rosalie followed them. Bella gave me one last glance asking me to help her with her eyes before I pulled her to the entrance also.

Once inside the massive building, Alice was immediately on a mission.

"Okay, Bella, I have a complete plan made up for today, but for my plan to work the guys have to go away for a while, alright?"

"Wait, Alice..." I started before getting a death glare from her. Don't cross the pixie on a mission!

"I want Edward to come along," Bella spoke up for the first time since Alice pulled the card stunt.

Alice walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. Bella smirked a little while nodding her head. Rosalie just huffed and crossed her arms which drew Em's attention to her chest. When Jasper noticed Emmett oogling Rose's chest he smacked him in the back of the head.

"What was that for asshole!" Emmett roared.

"For staring at my sister's boobs!" Jasper said, his voice raising.

"I let you stare at Ali's boobs and don't do shit like that!"

"Well, I am a Southern gentleman and don't drool while staring at my girl's, um, goods."

"You totally walked into a pole that one time when..."

I wasn't going to listen to this anymore. I could feel myself losing brain cells from their bickering. I looked over to where Bella and Alice were just standing to find that they had disappeared. Rosalie had left also, so now I was all alone. I wondered around the mall aimlessly until I felt my phone go off in my pocket. I whipped it out of my pocket as fast as possible, thinking that it was Bella who was texting me. I growled to myself when I read the name. Emmett, dammit!

**To: Eddie  
****Hey Pussy get your ass to the arcade now!  
****-Emmett the Great**

Sometimes I seriously wonder how we are related, but since I had nothing better to do, I headed to the arcade. I walked in to find Jazz and Em locked in a heated argument about something. They are probably still fighting over looking chests. I will admit that Jazz is less obvious with looking at Ali that way which is why he is still dating her. If he acted like Emmett does towards Rose, though his actions are out of love, he'd be gone a long time ago.

"Eddie, perfect, you can be the judge," Emmett said as he broke out of the argument.

"Judge of what?" Jasper asked.

"Our contest you dipshit!"

"What contest?" I asked now.

"Our contest to see who's staring is more appropriate," Emmett stated while rolling his eyes. "Emo-boy thinks that his 'Southernly' ways are more polite, and I say that a woman wants to know that you like her goods." I had to laugh at Emmett's use of that nickname for Jasper. We have always made fun of him for his Emo hairstyle, except it was blonde instead of black.

"I agree with Jasper, contest done," I smirked. "Now let's go find the girls!"

"Eddie, that was uncalled for! Not siding with your flesh and blood! We aren't asking your opinion though, we are settling this in a manly way."

"And how's that?"

"Yes, how are we settling this, Emmett?" Jasper looked at him with a look of confusion.

"DDR!" Emmett shouted like a little kid and ran to the game.

"Huh?" Jasper and I both stared at him like he was insane, which for Emmett was the usual, but still.

"Come on, Emo-boy, get your Texan ass up here!"

Jasper growled, "Stop calling me Emo-boy!"

"Alright, but get up here! Eddie, you judge."

I was puzzled, didn't Emmett know that the game was going to keep score for them? It was as if Jasper read my mind because right at that moment he asked Emmett that same question. Emmett just swore at him and put in a two dollars to begin the game.

The upbeat techno music began and the two started to play the game. I could not believe that Jasper was actually going through with this game. It was cool whenever we were in like sixth grade, but now it just looks ridiculous. Emmett was stomping on the arrows so forcefully that I thought he was going to break the machine. Add in the fact that he was always a second too slow, and even though Jasper wasn't that great at the game, he was still kicking Em's ass.

I laughed as Emmett lost the third song, swearing loudly as he kicked the safety bar while jumping down. Jasper just got down with a smug look on his face. Nothing else needed to be said. Emmett knew he lost and saying anything about it would enrage him further. Right now he just needed to cool off, so Jasper and I just followed him out of the arcade in silence.

Once Emmett settled down a bit we sent a text to the girls to see if they wanted to get a bite to eat. It was around two and none of us had eaten since leaving Forks. Alice responded first, saying that they would meet us in the food court in five minutes. I couldn't wait to see my Bella. I wonder if she is wearing some of her new stuff? We walked to the food court and decided to just order for the girls. We all got pizza and found a table overlooking the shops below.

"Hey boys," Alice said from behind us. I whipped around to find Bella's eyes. She still looked the same as she did this morning, but something was a little different about her. She had a certain confidence to the way she was standing. Alice was doing her job just right.

We all split up into our own conversations with our significant others, but I could hear Alice laughing as Jasper recounted the DDR story.

I faced Bella and ran the back of my hand down her cheek. "I've been thinking about you this whole time."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about you too," she said with a smile that quickly turned to a frown. "I was going to text you, but when I pulled out my phone, Alice took it from me."

"Stupid Pixie!" I exclaimed causing me to get a glare from both Jasper and Alice.

Bella just laughed, "I am not going to disagree with you there, but I happen to enjoy your sister quite a bit. She is a lot of fun. Not to mention, very giving and knowledgeable." Bella dropped her voice a little and got in closer to me. "Rosalie, on the other hand, hates my guts."

"She hates everyone except her brother and Emmett. Just ignore her, I do."

"Okay, I just didn't know if I did something or what. Thanks for clearing it up."

"Anytime, love!"

Before Bella and I could get too absorbed in our conversation, Alice was pulling her away for round two of shopping. I think I heard something about a salon. I love Bella's hair! That demon pixie better not do anything to screw it up or I'm going to kill her! I gave Bella what I thought would come out as a wistful look, and she gave me one back, along with a look of pure terror about whatever Alice just told her.

Rosalie was still sitting at the table with Emmett. They were so engrossed in each other. It was times like these that I wonder what the hell Emmett truly sees in that bitch. She hated my guts and only tolerated Alice for both Jasper and Emmett. I hated her too, but it was only because she was such a bitch. If she treated me better and Bella, for that matter, maybe I would warm up to her. I just always feel on edge with her, like she's about to tear my life apart at any second. I have no freaking clue why I feel this way with Rose, but I do, especially since I began seeing Bella as more than a friend.

I looked over at Jasper, the complete opposite of his older sister, and motioned to him with my head for us to get out of the company of the two lovebirds. He nodded, looking quite relieved. We just decided to walk around the mall a bit while we waited for our girls. We talked about how his baseball season was going and how my track season was shaping up. It was nice to just catch up with the one guy that I consider to be my best friend. Sure, Emmett was my brother, but he was a dope almost ninety-nine percent of the time. I loved him like none other, but I couldn't talk to him the way I could talk to Jasper. Alice was the only one who knew more about me than Jasper does.

Finally, after close to five hours at the mall, I feel my phone go off in my pocket. Jasper must have got the same message because he was reaching into his pocket also.

**To: Eddie  
****Hey, meet us at the car in 10 min!  
****~Ali :) **

I looked over at Jasper's phone to see that he got a similar text, only his had some X's and O's, Alice. Dude looked like he was whipped by those little X's and O's! Poor bastard! I felt my phone go off again, a picture message from Bella. I opened the message to see Bella making the sign for "I love you" while wearing probably the most gorgeous shade of blue I have ever seen. She was wearing some sort of formal dress, but I was so caught up in that shade of blue combined with her porcelain skin and mahogany hair to truly appreciate the dress itself. New favorite color, I think yes!

**To: Bella  
****Love, I really hope you purchased that dress! If so, I will make sure it was worth every penny my sister spent on it!  
****-Edward**

**To: Edward  
****Hmmm...you will just have to wait and see ;)  
****-Bella-**

Damn, I loved this girl. She is just tempting me more and more as I get to truly know her better. I'd like to believe that I am the only person she is this open with, but unfortunately, I also want the world to see Bella as I see her. I want her to stop living is this world that Tanya and the bitch sisters sent her to during their years with her.

I walked with Jasper to the parking lot. We ran into Rosalie and Emmett on our way there, so we walked out of the mall with them. Luckily I remembered where I parked the car or else I would have had some serious trouble finding it with how packed the mall was. I walked to the car to see Alice talking to who I assumed to be Bella, but she looked different, looked better, if that was possible. Bella was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a tight white long sleeve shirt. Her hair appeared shinier and a little shorter, not by much though.

Bella laughed at something Alice said and turned around to face me. When my eyes met her's, I knew we were right. It was as if everything in the world truly aligned at that moment. It was scary as hell, but I knew in my heart that she was mine and I, her's. I moved forward quickly and Bella met me halfway. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"So beautiful," I murmured into her hair as she looked up at me with her chocolate eyes now framed with thick lashes and a natural colored eye shadow truly bringing out the beauty of such a simple color as brown. With Bella though, brown was not such a simple color, it was deep, warm, expressive and just too perfect, making it my favorite color next to blue at this moment.

"I still don't get you calling me that, but Alice is helping me to see that I am more than what my 'sisters'," she cringed at the word, "told me I was."

"That's all I want for you, love," I smile down at her and peck her lips. "I just want you to see how wrong they were about you."

"I'm starting to see it," she whispered, more to herself than me.

"Good," I whispered back. "We have to get you home now, unfortunately. I could keep you here in my arms for the rest of forever if I could."

"Charlie's going to need dinner eventually."

I growled, "Damn, forgot about the chief!"

Bella giggled and pulled me into the Jeep. The others had packed the whole thing up while Bella and I had our little moment. I appreciated them just letting us be. When we started the ride home, everything was silent. By the end of the trip though, we were all laughing and joking around with each other, including Bella. Well, almost everyone, Rosalie decided to put in her iPod, bitch. I have no clue what her deal is with Bella, but she better get her head out of her ass soon or else.

We dropped Bella off at her house. It took me, Em and Jazz to get all her packages into the foyer of her home. She told us Charlie could help her from there, so we left, not before I gave her a kiss and promise to call later. I did call later and she gave me some of the details of her shopping trip with Alice. Apparently her and Alice hit it off really well and have plans for a girl night next Friday at her house. Alice wouldn't allow it to happen at our place because she knew that I would completely monopolize Bella's time. Bella did laugh though and admit that she wouldn't have minded that one bit.

We didn't get a chance to hang out for the rest of the weekend, except for on Skype for a bit, if that counts, while Alice helped her pick out an outfit for Monday. I was looking forward to Monday as much as my sister was. She was looking forward to seeing my reaction once more to Bella with her new look. I, on the other hand, was looking forward to seeing all the other guys glare at me when they see that I have the most beautiful girl in Forks. It was a pride and ego thing, especially since some of my so-called "friends" had stopped talking to me since I began hanging with Bella. I guess they didn't want to wound their reputations by sitting with her. Assholes!

I picked Bella up for school Monday morning and was once again blown away by how she looked in her new clothes. She was wearing a tight plaid shirt with skinny jeans once more. Alice is going to get an amazing birthday present for getting Bella in jeans like this. They make her legs look a thousand miles long, and oh god, that ass! Control yourself, Edward!

"Morning, love," I sighed as I gave her a chaste kiss and the crooked smile.

I heard Bella's breath hitch and I chuckled lowly. I had an effect on her, I knew that already, but hearing it was icing on the cake. She did stuff to me and I knew she knew it, but she was all to innocent to fully take advantage of just how much I was wrapped around her finger. My siblings yelled at me to get moving or we were going to be late, which earned a laugh from Bella before she turned to talk with Alice as I drove us to school.

We got to school a little early, despite their complaints. Now the moment I had been waiting for, wait until they see my Bella! I parked the Volvo in my usual spot and ran around to the passenger side. As I opened the door for Bella she slowly got up out of the car. I could hear the whispers starting all around us. I smirked as I threw my arm over her shoulder. Yeah, morons, you can look, but don't touch because this one's mine!

I leaned down and kissed Bella's cheek, lingering there a little longer than necessary to whisper to her, "I love you so much, you're mine."

Bella smiled and pulled away to meet my eyes, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Great, now let's go show all of Forks High what they've been missing!" I laughed as I grabbed her hand to walk her to her first period.

Bella looked around self-consciously as we made our way across the lot. "Everyone is staring," she whispered to me nervously.

"Probably because they just noticed how beautiful you are."

Bella laughed, "Yeah, sure!" She looked at me to find any sign of amusement on my face. When she found none she looked down shyly. "You really think I am beautiful?"

"More than words can express," I sighed.

"Thank you, Edward."

"For what?" I asked a little dumbfounded.

"For helping me work to chase my demons away," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Anytime, love. Anytime."

I wiped a tear from the corner of her eye with my thumb and leaned down to capture her lips. We kissed until the bell rang and we were forced to separate. Bella told me she loved me and would see me at lunch before departing into her classroom. I watched as she walked down the row to her desk. Every single guy in the room was drooling over her ass. Dammit, why'd Alice have to make her look this good! So much for guys respecting the bro-code of not going after another dude's girl, I was so going to get detention for hitting somebody by the end of today!

**So...what did you think? I didn't really want to end the chapter here, but I wanted to get something out for you all. I already have the kind of continuation of this chapter with some Edward and Bella fluff halfway done. If all goes well and I can get out of useless college applications (see * for further explanation), I will probably have it out by next Monday. No promises though! **

***By the way, I am not against college as it may seem by the phrase "useless college applications", but I have already been accepted to my top choice. I see no use in doing them all when I would rather be working on this story now that I'm in, but my parents insist I have a back-up plan. Once again, no sense because my deposit's already in basically confirming that I will attend the school, but whatever, nobody wants to hear me complain!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I tried to get this out as fast as I could because I know it is going to be a while before I can really take some time to update again. I am just going to let you know ahead of time that I can't really write lemons and stuff, so what you see in this chapter will be the extent that it will go. Honestly, I find it pretty pathetic, so most of it just turned into some sort of joke or attempt at a joke. It is sort of a calm before the storm chapter, so not much happens...um, guess that's it. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! **

Frustrations

To say that today was the best day of my life would be a lie, but to say that it was the worst day would be another lie. Today was simply a combination of the best and worst days of my life. When we got to school I knew it was going to be bad. I saw the way the guys were looking at Bella, like she was something to eat. It was creepy to say the least. Bella though, was completely oblivious to being the center of attention, or she was just really good at pretending she didn't notice that boys were drooling over her.

I just barely survived my morning classes. I was subjected to listening to all the males around me talking about my girl is such a vile, inappropriate way. As I walked to lunch I knew that if I heard one more thing about Bella's luscious ass, I was going to snap because I was the only one allowed to admire her body that way. I was the one who saw through the mask Bella had concealed herself with for the past three years. I was the one who was able to see Bella's hidden beauty that my sister did way too good of a job polishing for all to see now.

So now here I sit, in detention for the first time in my life. It wasn't my fault. That douche Newton has had it coming for some time now, but does he get in trouble, no.

Flashback

_I walked into the cafeteria with my head held high, Bella at my side and her hand in mine. The whispers were near deafening as we walked to the table where my family was already seated with their significant others. Usually Bella and I ate lunch at a separate table or we would sneak out of the school to eat behind the gym, but today we decided to go public with our new relationship. We decided that if everyone saw us together at lunch being all coupley, they would take the hint that we were together._

_I grabbed a tray and filled it with two of everything with Bella right beside me. She protested when I went to pay, but there was no way in hell I was going to let my girl pay for her own lunch. I silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips, which caused the humming around us to increase in volume. Yep, people were talking now. _

_We walked hand-in-hand over to my family's usual table and took our respected seats. Bella sat where Mike usually did, right beside me. Emmett had taken the liberty of removing the extra chairs and shifting all our seats so that the others who usually sat here wouldn't be unable to do so. We never liked them, so nobody cared in the least. Alice immediately launched into a conversation with Bella, and the boys and I began to talk about the concert series that was coming to Seattle in two weeks. Rosalie just sat there glaring at Bella. It looked like she was trying to kill her with her eyes or something. Em was going to have to have a serious talk with his girlfriend as soon as possible. _

_I was just saying how we should definitely make plans to go see a few shows while they are so close to home when our exiled table-mates came up with their trays. _

_"Where the hell are we supposed to sit, Cullen?" Tyler exclaimed while spinning my chair around to face the four of them._

_"Um, somewhere else?" I answered honestly, wondering what kind of answer he was expecting. I mean couldn't he take a hint when their chairs were MIA?_

_"Bad answer, Cullen," Mike, douche, said with a look that was probably meant to be intimidating, but wasn't at all. _

_"Sorry guys, but the table was too crowded," Emmett chimed in now while standing up and flexing his massive arms. Mike and Tyler looked ready to shit themselves. Yeah, that's right you pussies, now leave!_

_"Well then, why is that bitch able to sit here?" Jessica asked while pointing at Bella. Bad move, Bitch!_

_Alice beat me to the retort though, "Bella is able to sit here because she has some class, unlike you two sluts."_

_"Watch who you are calling a slut you puny whore!" Lauren shrieked._

_Jasper had to step in now and he began to argue with the two sluts. Alice was throwing her arms all over the place as she shouted her insults at the two also. Rosalie just sat there laughing at the whole scene. Emmett was yelling profanities at Tyler while looking like he was ready to explode. I looked down at Bella who's head was hidden in her arms. She was so mortified that all this had started over her, I guarantee it. I wanted to just get her out of here, but I had to calm Em down first. He can't afford to get in trouble now because he has not had the cleanest record throughout high school and the scouts warned him that one more offense may lose him a chance to play football in college._

_I ran around the table and put my hands on Emmett's shoulders easing him back down into his chair. He may be freaking strong, but I wasn't a wimp. After quite a battle on his part and a little reminder about college he sat down. He instantly grabbed Rose's hand in order to restrain himself. It still amazes me that she is able to relax him that much. When I turned to go back to my seat with Bella, I found Newton sitting in it trying to get way too comfy with her. _

_He was whispering something in her ear and she looked beyond pissed. Bella was too nice to do something though, so Newton kept whispering whatever repulsive things he thought would get Bella to sleep with him or something. I couldn't hear any of it, but I know the asshole well enough to know whatever he was saying wasn't good. I rushed over to him and picked him up out of the chair by the back of his shirt. _

_"What do you think you are doing?" I growled at him._

_"Talking to Isabella, duh!" _

_"Didn't you see me with her?" _

_"Hey, dude, we all know how you despise Swan. Why should you get her now when she's hot when you could've easily had any other girl in this school?"_

_"Because I noticed her beauty before she was as you say 'hot' which is almost an insult to her because let me tell you Newton, she is much more than 'hot'!"_

_I dropped Mike and went to sit back down in my seat. I heard Tyler urging him to just let it go. The two girls joined in also, but I guess Mike wasn't going to go down without a fight._

_"You know what Edward, you can have fun with your slut!" he shouted as he began to walk away. "When she's done with you, she'll get to see what a real man is! I'll have that whore on her knees in no time as she sucks my..."_

_Mike didn't get to finish his sentence because before he could I was up and out of my chair. Surprised by my sudden movement, he froze where he was standing, half facing the cafeteria door. I pulled my arm back and released a punch right into his nose. I heard a satisfying crunch as the cartilage easily broke under my fist. Blood immediately began to flow from his nose as the pussy cried. He held his nose and looked up to me._

_"That's for calling my girl a slut and whore," I gloated before punching him again in the stomach. "That's for checking out her ass and bragging about how you were going to 'tap that' as you said!" _

End Flashback

I had walked back to my table with my head held high and pulled Bella up into my arms for a very public kiss before being interrupted by the principal, which is how I found myself here in detention counting down the minutes until I can leave. I knew this was going to happen, it was inevitable. Bella was just too perfect for her own good!

I was lucky that I was not suspended because that was the normal punishment for initiating a fight. The principal let me off with a week of detention though because I was a top student with a clean record until this offense.

Finally after thirty minutes of sitting in the almost empty classroom aside from the school burnouts who were used to detention, I was released. I dashed out of the building, eager to see Bella. She had promised to wait for me by my car. Like promised she was there, sitting on my hood, might I add. This may just be a new fantasy for me, Bella on the hood of my car. Me doing stuff to Bella while she's on the hood of my car. Whoa, reel it in Edward, wouldn't want to have a...problem.

Bella grinned when she saw me and put down the book she had been reading. I probably had the same grin on my face.

"Hey, bad boy," Bella joked as I grabbed her in my arms.

"I was just defending milady's honor," I whispered while grazing my lips from her ear to the side of her mouth. "I understand if my brutish behavior was a turn-off and you want to leave me now."

Bella's breathing had sped up. "On the contrary," she gasped out as I placed another kiss to the corner of her mouth, "I enjoyed watching Mike get his face punched."

"That's good because while I am not usually a violent person, I enjoyed hitting him."

I was still teasing her with kisses that were nearly on lips but not quite. I could tell she was getting frustrated when she huffed in annoyance.

"What's wrong, love?" I questioned her with a slight chuckle.

She huffed once more. "Bella, I won't know what's wrong if you don't tell me, love."

Bella pulled away to look in my eyes. "You know what's wrong, Mr. I'm-gonna-intentionally-frustrate-you!"

I laughed at her made up name for me, it was so elementary, but I loved it!

"Yeah, laugh it up!" she growled as she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Bella! Where are you going?"

"Home!" she shouted over her shoulder.

I jogged to catch up to her. She was walking very quickly, dangerous for her. Sure enough, her foot hit a pot-hole and she fell forward. I caught her around the waste before she could hit the ground. I turned her around and crashed my lips to her's. She moaned into the kiss, causing me to deepen it further. I finally pulled away, panting. Bella looked dazed in my arms still.

"What were you saying about going home?" I gave her my crooked grin and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm, I think I need help with Biology," she trailed off suggestively. I laughed as I remembered the first time we tried to study together. Jasper and Alice had "studied Bio". So much has changed since then. I dropped the bet, but I still had plans of taking Bella to Prom in two months. This plan though was for the right reasons. There was no doubt in my mind that we'd still be together then.

Bella pulled me to the Volvo eagerly. When we got to my car she held out her hand.

I was really confused. "What's that for?"

"Give me the keys, Cullen."

"Why?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Because I want to drive, obviously!"

"No, no way!"

Bella got a real serious look on her face. "Cullen, hand me the keys now!"

I walked over to her and looked down on her tiny form with a smirk. "Make me, Swan!"

"Fine," Bella smirked as she turned around for a second. When she spun back around she had tears in her eyes and the saddest pout I have ever seen. "Please, Edward, won't you just let me try driving the Volvo one time. Please."

I could feel my resolve crumbling, so I did the only thing I could think of. I went caveman on my girl. I picked Bella's fake crying form up, throwing her over my shoulder in the process. Bella pounded on my back with her tiny fists. I walked her over to the passenger side of the car, opened the door and strapped her into the seat. I then proceeded to sprint to the driver's side, but Bella was faster. She climbed over the center console and locked the doors. She sat down in the driver's seat with an adorable but infuriating grin on her face.

Too bad she was going to lose this round because I still had the keys! I reached into my pocket for my keys, but they weren't there. I looked up to see Bella dangling them in front of the window with a smug look on her face. She must have snagged them when I picked her up. Sneaky girlfriend of mine! Bella reached over and patted the passenger seat, so I gave up.

I slid into the Volvo with a fake frown, even though I really did want to laugh at the whole situation. Who would have thought that two people who never communicated until about three weeks ago could be this way with each other? I sure as hell wouldn't have guessed it was possible. Bella put the keys in the ignition and turned the car on. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"My house or your's?" she asked me with her hand ready to put the car in reverse.

I pondered this for a second. We really did a lot at my house. I hadn't really had a chance to suck up to the chief yet. "Your's?" I asked her.

"Sure, will you want dinner also?" Bella threw the car in reverse and began to drive to her home.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed, remembering when I said I would like to eat her food someday. Well today was that day!

Bella drove the Volvo to her house like a pro. I don't know why I was so worried to let her drive it. I mean, her father was the Chief of Police, she had to be an awesome driver. She parked the car and I rushed out to open her door for her. She laughed at my gentlemanly gesture. Esme taught me manners, what can I say?

She pulled out her house key and opened the door. We walked into the foyer in silence. Once we were both in the house, I promptly closed the door with my foot. I went to press Bella up against the wall in order to kiss her into a daze again, but she decided to be the tease this time. She ducked out from under my arm and ran into the kitchen. Instead of chasing her like she wanted, I walked at an excruciatingly slow pace. Ha, two can play at this game!

I walked into the kitchen to find Bella pulling ingredients out of every cabinet and the fridge. She was so in her element already that I felt guilty distracting her from it all, so I took a seat at the kitchen table and simply observed her. Bella was so beautiful when she was focusing on something.

I watched as the little crinkle appeared between her brows, she must be thinking pretty hard about something. Then she got a look of confidence on her face, must have figured out the problem. Bella pulled her hair up in a ponytail and lit the stove. She was smiling as she chopped a bunch of vegetable's up. She really did enjoy doing this cooking thing because never once have I seen someone excited to be cutting onions.

Taking a moment to text my sister that I would be at Bella's for dinner, I looked back up to see Bella looking down at me with a smirk.

"Ready to help?"she asked with an adorable smile gracing her features.

I raised my hands up and shook my head. "Bad idea, I burn toast!"

Bella sighed, "Edward, won't you please help me to cook your meal?"

"Guilt trip! So not fair!"

I got up in surrender. This girl was getting everything she wanted from me today! Bella immediately put me to work sauteing onions and mushrooms for the steaks she was planning to make. Apparently it was Chief Swan's favorite meal. Now I was really scared to screw it up. Bella on the other hand, flitted around the kitchen giving me orders. She must have really been convinced that I was kidding when I said I burn toast. I wasn't.

After about an hour of cooking, the meal was ready. Bella put it in the oven's heated drawer to keep it all warm until Charlie, as she told me to call him over and over again, got home. The question now was what to do to kill time until dinner. I had a few ideas, but I didn't know what Bella had in mind to do. I wouldn't want to jump to conclusions.

I followed Bella into the living room, where she immediately threw herself on the couch. I sat down beside her, throwing my arm around her in the process. Bella jumped up to grab the remote. I expected her to come sit back down where she had just gotten up from, but in true Bella fashion, she did not do what I expected. She threw herself into her father's chair and turned on the flat screen hanging on the wall. What the hell? Do I stink or something? I smelled my pit nonchalantly, nope, I smell damn good! Then, what was going on?

Bella seemed really absorbed by whatever was on TV, so I turned to look, only to find that she had on the home shopping network. Was she becoming Alice or something? This shit was so boring! I knew Bella, she hated to shop, so once again I ask, what is going on?

I cleared my throat loudly to get her attention.

"Oh, Edward, forgot you were here!" she feigned surprise. Bella really was an awful actress. "Do you need something?" Bella batted her eyelashes. This girl was driving me mad!

"Yes, I do," I growled at her. "I need my girlfriend, beside me!"

Bella got up out of the chair and sauntered over to stand in front of me. Before I could say anything else, she was straddling me on the couch. I gasped like a girl.

"I know it is not beside you, but is this okay?" she asked from underneath those damn long lashes that were currently driving me insane. The position we were in was anything but innocent, yet Bella still seemed so freaking innocent, it blew my mind.

"Really okay," I gasped out as she wiggled her ass a little on my crotch. I officially had a problem.

Bella giggled and said something under her breath that sounded a lot like, "Thank you, Alice!"

That pixie was so going to get it! I was rock hard with my girlfriend's dad arriving any minute! Did I mention her dad was the Chief of Police! Yep, I am officially a dead man!

"I think you have a bit of a problem," Bella smiled down at me, loving the control she had over me. "I could help you with that, you know?"

I moaned as she grinded her ass in further. I wasn't going to need that much help if she kept that shit up! Suddenly, we heard the cruiser pulling in the driveway.

"Shit!" Bella exclaimed as she jumped off of my lap. She looked down at my pants and let out a drawn out whistle. "Damn, Ali wasn't kidding when she said the Cullen boys were said to be well-endowed! Not that she's ever seen your...privates..."

I looked down and groaned, this was so not good right now. I jumped up and ran for the kitchen. I planned to escape out the back door before Charlie saw me. Sure he probably saw my car, but Bella could just say I had to leave quickly. I was just about to turn the handle when I heard Charlie's voice from the entry way. I was so screwed.

"Hey, Bells, is that Edward kid here?" he shouted out as he closed the door behind himself.

"Uh, yeah, Dad, he's, um, in the bathroom!" she said as she greeted her father, acting as a distraction while pointing to a door to the right at the same time.

I took the hint and dashed to the door that she was pointing to. I locked myself in what appeared to be a small bathroom. That was way too close for comfort there! I couldn't leave now though without seeing the Chief. What would he think if I came to dinner hard because of his daughter? I would probably get shot or get my not-so-little friend chopped off or tasered, I heard that last one hurt like a mother! God, I had to do something!

I looked down at my pants. I couldn't relieve myself of it because I tend to grunt loudly when I do so. Dammit! Um, think Edward, think. Emmett in a thong, Emmett in a thong, Emmett in a thong. I looked down once more, halfway there. Not halfway as in, halfway to getting off, no, quite the opposite. I have found that envisioning Emmett in sexy lingerie tends to be a boner-kill.

After approximately one and a half more minutes and six sexy Emmett's, gag, my problem was better. I unlocked the door and entered the kitchen where the Chief and Bella were sitting at the table. They seemed to be locked in some sort of serious conversation. I didn't want to disrupt them, so I stood awkwardly off to the side by the bathroom. Eventually Bella must have felt my presence because she turned to face me with a fake smile. The Chief looked at me and nodded his head.

"So Edmund, Bells here says that you will be eating our dinner, great," he gave me a fake grin.

Bella slapped her father's arm, "What he meant to say was, 'Edward, I am so happy that you will be joining us for dinner tonight!'"

"Well, thank you Chief for allowing me to dine with you tonight," I said with as much politeness as I could muster.

"Call me Charlie, Edward, unless I am arresting you or have you pulled over, you can call me Charlie."

"Alright, Charlie," I smiled genuinely. He wouldn't be saying that if he knew what I was just trying to handle in his bathroom.

Bella got up from the table and passed by me to get the dinner from the oven. As she passed me she lightly touched my hand, effectively calming my nerves. I walked over to the stove with her.

"Need any help, love?" I whispered in her ear, but that must have been too close for me to be to her, according to Charlie, as I heard a grunt from behind us. I moved two feet away, earning me a laugh from Bella.

"Yes, Edward, you may help. Get the mashed potatoes and salad."

"Salad, Bells?" Charlie whined.

"Yes, Dad, salad," she sighed. "I do want you alive to walk me down the aisle!" When she said that, her eyes flashed to mine. In that moment the connection between us was so strong. I would drop down on a knee right now and propose if I wasn't in high school. The look she gave me told me she would say yes if I did.

I walked over to the table with the stupidest grin on my face. I sat down the potatoes and salad while taking my seat across from Charlie at the table, Bella was at my side. We ate the meal in relative silence, only talking when Charlie attempted to make conversation with me about school or my future plans. He was very impressed with my plan to attend Dartmouth for Pre-Med. He made a comment about wanting Bella to apply to higher level schools like Dartmouth because he felt she was smart enough to get in. Bella just blushed. I could picture it though, me and Bella studying in the quad, cuddling in our apartment and kissing as we threw our caps into the air upon graduation.

After dinner Bella ushered me out of the house to my car. We told each other goodnight and kissed before I left, watching her standing there in the light drizzle with a dim light cast upon her from the porch. She looked absolutely stunning. I was one lucky bastard!

The next day at school Bella and I decided to sneak away into the janitor's closet like in the movies for some teenage romance, but another couple attempted to get in midway through our make-out session. I growled in frustration. Bella also let out something resembling a growl, and cue my problem. I sighed and leaned my head against the door as I listened to the couple jiggling the handle.

"Occupied!" Bella shouted through the dense wood of the door.

"Dammit, man, seriously!" the guy shouted back through the door.

"Do I sound like a guy or something?" Bella looked at surprised.

"No, love, and I will kick that guy's ass for insulting you!"

"Stop, stop, you already have detention for the week, don't make it worse!"

"Fine," I sighed, banging my head against the door. "Do you just want to go back to class because I am thoroughly turned off right now."

Bella nodded her head sadly. I unlocked the door and opened it to find Jasper and Alice standing there. I didn't even have the effort to swear them out. Bella and I retreated back to our respected classrooms, both frustrated with the constant interruptions. We just couldn't get a break! I just wanted to have some "fun" with my girlfriend and something always seemed to be getting in the way. I needed to find an alternate way to go about things.

I sat back down in my history class and began brainstorming. My house was off limits because Esme always seemed to pop her head in or Alice would steal Bella away to play dress up. Bella's house was off limits because I would rather not die anytime soon! School seemed to be a failure, so where could we be alone? I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't hear when the teacher asked me to answer the question he just asked.

When he did finally get my attention, I shouted out the first thing that came to my mind, "George Washington!"

"Hmmm, you are correct Mr. Cullen, Washington was the one to cross the Delaware River, but next time pay attention!" my teacher gave me a pointed look.

That gave me an idea! Bella and I were going to have to go somewhere nobody would find us. Sure, we could use the meadow, but I wanted someplace new. I think I got it though, the perfect place.

After my detention, I drove Bella to my house, eager to take her to the place I had in mind. I just hoped that she would like it. I had only been to it a few times when I had ventured out away from my meadow further into the woods. Instead of going into the house when we arrived, I pulled Bella straight to the path.

"Are we going to the meadow?" she asked me with a confused look on her face.

"No, someplace new."

"Where?"

"Surprise it is," I laughed.

"Knock it off, Yoda! Where are we going?"

"Close your eyes you must," I laughed some more getting a kick out of my own Yoda interpretation. I was pretty bad at it, but I just loved Star Wars!

"Okay, I will close my eyes if you stop with the Yoda-speak!"

"Fine, love, please close your eyes," I whispered lightly into her ear, causing her to shiver.

Bella did what she was told and I grabbed her hand. I led her the rest of the way through the woods. When we were about ten feet away from my surprise, Bella got a smile on her face. She must hear it also, the rushing of the water. I pulled Bella to the edge of the random pond with a small waterfall pouring into it. Don't ask me how a question on Washington made me think of this place, but I know it is exactly what we needed. A spot that could truly be ours.

"Open your eyes, Bella."

Bella opened her eyes slowly and gasped, "Beautiful..."

"Yes you are."

Bella spun to face me, "How the hell do you find places like this? First your meadow, now this!"

"Luck, I guess. I wanted a place that wasn't referred as mine or your's, but as our's."

"Oh, Edward!" Bella launched herself at me. She threw her arms around me, and I wrapped mine around her.

I leaned down and kissed her head. "We won't be frustrated any longer with all the interruptions because no one will find us here."

Bella looked up at me for a second before her lips were on mine. He hands pulled at my always messy hair, making it impossibly messier every second. I deepened the kiss as I pushed Bella up against a nearby tree for extra leverage. She wrapped her legs up around my waste and I held her ass. We deepened the kiss further still, if that was even possible, which it must be because we did it. I could feel my problem growing by the second.

I pulled away for air, panting deeply. Bella looked up at me, her eyes hooded with lust. She looked down in between us and grinned.

"Edward, I am not going to lie and say I have done this before, but I feel like I am about to make you extremely happy," Bella purred as she grabbed my not-so-little package. Oh shit!

I pulled away quickly, dropping Bella on her ass. She looked like she was about to cry at my rejection. I had to fix this and fast!

"Bella, love..." I started.

"Don't you want me!" Bella began to sob.

"Of course I want you, love, it's just, well..."

"Well, what?" she wailed, standing up and facing her back to me.

"I am not ready for that..." I admitted quietly.

"That being what?" she faced me with an angry look on her face.

"That being...sex," I am sure I was bright red.

Bella looked shocked, "Wait, you thought I was going to...have sex with you?"

I felt my face heat up more, "Yes."

"I wasn't...I mean, I really wasn't planning on that, just a little thing Ali told me about, but wait you aren't ready for sex?" Bella all but shouted.

"Oh okay, sorry I overreacted!" I laughed, completely skipping over the not having sex thing. I was sure Bella was a virgin, but as a guy, I was a little embarrassed about my V-Card, even though I did not believe in meaningless sex.

"You never answered my question," Bella put her hands on her hips.

"What question was that again?"

Realization dawned on Bella and her jaw dropped, "Oh. My. God! You, the supposed master in bed, Edward F-My-Brains-Out Cullen, as they refer to you, are a virgin!"

I blushed and nodded.

"How come they all talk about sleeping with you?"

"They say it to impress their friends," I shrugged. "It was a better reputation than piano-boy, so I never cleared any of the rumors up."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously, Bella!"

Bella laughed and composed her face a second later, "What are you waiting for then?"

"Marriage to my true love," I confessed as I looked deeply into her eyes.

"A bit old fashioned, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is, but I guess if I found my true love and could guarantee that we would marry someday, I would do it."

"Interesting," Bella hummed. "Think you have met your true love yet after all the girls you've 'been' with and just not known it?"

"Trust me, I would have known what it felt like," I said confidently as I looked into Bella's soul through her eyes. I wonder if she felt the same way?

"So you haven't felt it yet?" Bella asked me defeatedly.

"I never said I haven't felt it yet, I just said I would have known if I had felt it..."

"Which would mean you have felt it?" she asked, the wheels turning in her head. I could see it all clicking into place.

"Yes, I have."

"I think I may have felt it also..."

At those words, I attacked Bella's mouth once more. There was no doubt in my mind now that we would be together long after high school. I could feel it. What we had wasn't just a fling, it was real and it was forever.

**Yep, that's it. I figured I would let Bella in on Edward being a virgin, and allow Edward to get caught up in Bella being his true love before it is all ripped away from him...hint, hint! Tragedy is coming soon, people! Probably two chapters before the shit hits the fan, so be ready!**

**Oh, little back story here, the situation with Edward in Bella's house actually happened with my best friend and her boyfriend, but instead of her dad being a cop, he was a marine...little scarier than police chief. Anyhow, I pretty tired and have like four tests in a row tomorrow, so I should probably get some sleep. **

**I promise to update as soon as possible, but here's the deal: I will give reviewers a teaser of the next chapter! Not a lot, but something to tide you over while you wait...**

**Night!**


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

**I am so so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Even now I feel bad because this isn't much. I had typed up the first half of chapter 14 a few weeks ago, but the second half was not even started. I had no clue when I would get a chance to do it, so I figured I would give you all the first half. At least it is something, right? For those of you that reviewed and got the little teaser, this part of 14 will include that portion. I didn't expect life to get so hectic, but it is slowing down again. I am hoping to wrap up this story before Christmas, to give you a little idea. No promises though! For those who reviewed last chapter, thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly...**

News (Part 1)

"Hey girlfriend, did I mention that I love you?" I whispered in Bella's ear walking from lunch the day after our true declaration of true love.

"Hmmm...I don't know?" Bella teased. "You may have said it once or twice or a hundred times in the last, what, seventeen hours or something?"

I laughed, "Yeah, but I mean it so much!"

"Well would it help you if I said I love you also?"

"Immensely," I sighed because I never grew tired of hearing those words leave her lips. How she could actually love an asshole like myself, I'll never know, but I am not complaining.

"Okay then, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I love you," Bella said before tripping over the door stop leading into the Bio classroom. I grabbed her arm while dying of laughter. "Thank you clumsiness for ruining my love declaration!" she growled while swearing quietly.

"Still love you, even if you are the clumsiest person on Earth."

"Great, that makes me feel so much better," Bella rolled her eyes and snorted.

We took our seats at our lab table. I pulled out my binder and textbook while Bella busied herself doing the same. Mr. Banner walked in a minute later, immediately launching into a lecture on body systems, so Bella and I were no longer able to talk. We took notes diligently, luckily Bella was right-handed and I happened to be ambidextrous, making us able to hold hands under the table the whole class. At one point Bella squeezed my hands three times. It was her way of saying "I love you" without speaking. I responded with one squeeze, essentially saying "too".

After class I walked Bella to her Chemistry class before running off to my own class. The rest of the school day dragged as I thought of my girlfriend every second of every class. Why did we have to have so little together. Lunch and Bio was too little time with the girl that held my heart. We had after school, but Charlie only allowed her to stay with me for so long on school days. Hopefully he would loosen up on her next year.

Next year, wow, we will be Seniors. We will be applying to colleges. I hope I can convince Bella to apply to the same places as me by then because I cannot imagine being across the country from her, not seeing each other for months. I would probably die before I allowed that to happen. If we don't go to the exact same school, I will see to it that we are at least in the same state.

The final bell rang for the day, pulling me from me thoughts of the future. I ran out of my classroom and to Bella's locker, completely bypassing my own. I needed my girl in my arms right now! I waited by her locker while tapping my foot impatiently. Suddenly I saw her coming towards me, looking absolutely beautiful as usual. I felt my face break out into a stupid grin when she gave me a little wave. Just as I was about to wave back Jessica Stanley came into my view. I could see Bella scowl before disappearing.

"Hi, Edward!" Jessica greeted me enthusiastically.

"Uh, hey, Jess," I muttered while trying to look around her to see where Bella was now.

"Are you looking for Isabella?"

"Yeah, she was just coming this way, but I can't see her anymore."

"Oh, well, I was wondering about her actually," she gave me what I assume to be her sexy smile, which was quite a turn-off actually. Her sexy smile made her look like she just tried straight warhead powder while attempting not to grimace, but half-way failing.

"What about Bella?" I asked curious now.

"I was just wondering if you got all your, you know, needs filled by her?"

I felt my jaw drop, she was not asking about this. "Um, what Bella and I do is none of your business Stanley, I suggest you leave now."

"I like it when you call me Stanley," she attempted to purr. "It sounds rough. I like it rough." She pinned me up against Bella's locker with her hands splayed across my pecs. Okay, this is definitely way past where I draw the line.

"Jessica, please remove yourself from my personal space," I demanded, but she didn't move. "I am not joking, you seriously need to get away from me right now! I have a girlfriend!"

"Oh come on!" she laughed. "That little virgin isn't Edward Cullen girlfriend material!"

"I happen to love her, so I would consider that girlfriend material!"

"Just one little kiss Eddie, then we'll see who you want," she whispered while leaning in, mouth open.

Shit! I had to get free, but I was too much of a gentleman to push her off of me!

"Get your grimy hands off of my boyfriend!" I heard Bella shout from nearby.

Jessica froze and spun. "No, you little virgin bitch! He clearly wants something more, so I will do whatever the hell I want. More specifically, put my hands wherever the hell I want!"

"No you won't!" Bella shouted and stalked forward to get in Jessica's face.

"And why won't I?" Jessica taunted.

"Because if you don't back away from Bella's boyfriend now, you will pay, dearly," a new voice spoke from the shadows to my right. It was a very deep pitch, meaning it was a guy, but who? I couldn't place the voice.

"Who's there?" Jessica said with fear in her voice as she backed away from me.

"Your worst nightmare," another voice growled from my left, this one female.

Jessica looked terrified so she quickly picked her purse up and run down the hall. Bella started laughing hysterically. I looked at her like she was insane. Suddenly a tanned boy walked out of the shadows on my right and a tanned girl out of the ones to my left. They both fist pounded before coming to stand beside Bella's laughing form. I was so confused. Who were these people?

"That was too great guys, thanks for the help!" Bella said giving them both big hugs.

I still stared, dumbfounded at the sight.

"Edward, to fill you in because I can see you are completely lost, these are my two friends, Jacob Black and his girlfriend Leah Clearwater. We go way back. Jacob, Leah, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

We all shook hands with small greetings. Bella then filled me in on why these two were even here to help scare Jessica away. Apparently, the the two of them attend school on the reservation, but they both want to go on to college, so to better their chances of getting in somewhere, they are transferring to Forks High School. They were actually touring the building when Bella happened to run into them after seeing Jessica with me. She was tearing up, so they asked her why. When she explained it, they decided to help her out.

"I cannot thank you enough for intervening," I smiled at Jacob and Leah.

"Hey, it is no problem dude!" Jacob smiled at me. "Now I expect you to do the same for me when we do come here and some of the douches try to get up on Leah."

I laughed, "Will do!"

We all talked some more. I really didn't mind Jacob too much, aside from the fact that he knew more about Bella than I did. That fact annoyed me because it made me feel as if he was closer to her than I was. I mean, I could clearly see that the relationship they had was no more than that of a brother and sister, but it still frustrated me. I didn't have to worry about him being interested in Bella though, he looked at Leah with too much love to be so.

After thanking them both once more we parted ways to go home. I was actually going with Bella to her house to work on our homework, well that's what my parents thought and Charlie thought. Let's just say, very little homework was going to get done.

I drove behind Bella to her house, taking separate cars was just easier since I lived so far out of town. She only lived about five minutes from the school. We made it in four though and used that extra minute to get up into Bella's bedroom. We attacked each other a second later.

I pulled Bella down onto the bed, so that we were sitting beside each other. Our mouths never left the other's for the whole time. Bella wrapped her hands in my hair and tugged a little. She leaned forward a little pushing me back. I had my arms wrapped around her small form. I was leaning back quite a bit before I decided to take control. I pushed Bella back onto her pillows, our mouths moving together at a fast pace.

Bella's phone suddenly began to ring, playing an acoustic song. I would have to ask her about that later. We just continued to kiss expecting the call to go to voicemail, but the person would not give up. The phone effectively broke us apart. I groaned causing Bella to giggle. She reached into her back pocket to retrieve the phone. Without looking at it, she put it on silent and threw it onto her desk. I was so happy she decided to just ignore it because this was going too good to stop for long. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, Charlie!

He could be calling to say that he was almost home or something. God, if he caught me alone with his only daughter in her room, I would be dead! I saw the phone light up again from the corner of my eye. Bella must have seen it also because she shrugged and leaned back in to pick up where we left off.

I put a finger to her lips, "Wait, maybe you should go see who has been calling."

"Who cares?" she groaned.

"It could be Charlie letting you know he is almost home. He would kill us both if he walked in to find us making out. We would never get to be alone anymore!"

"We will hear the front door."

"But still, that gives us no time to get down stairs without him seeing us!"

"Fine, Mr. Paranoid, I will check it out!" Bella rolled her eyes and got off the bed to grab her phone. She looked at it for a second and sighed, "I hate this flipping phone! It won't just let me see who is calling because whoever it is left a message that I have to listen to before doing anything! Happy now? We have to waste good time for me to listen to the message!"

"Better safe than sorry, love!" I gave her my crooked smile, making her roll her eyes again.

"You are so lucky that smile makes me melt or I would kick your fine ass right now!"

"My smile makes you melt, and you think my ass is fine?" I laughed a little, Bella never swears.

"Shut it!" she laughed also. "I have to listen to the stupid message!"

Bella keyed in a few numbers before lifting the phone to her ear to listen to her message. I watched as Bella's smile slowly turned to a frown as she listened to the message. Soon she had tears welling up in her eyes. I quickly stood to comfort her just as her phone slipped from her hand. I registered the sound of the phone clattering to the ground, but I was more focused on Bella falling apart in front of me from one phone message.

I wrapped Bella in my arms. "Love, what's wrong?" I whispered into her hair. Her body began to shake with silent sobs. I could feel her tears begin to soak through my shirt, but I didn't care because my love needed me. I tilted her head up to look at her. She had tears running down her face with her lip in between her teeth. She was trying to hold it in, trying to be strong.

"Bella, if you don't tell me who was on the phone, I can't help you. Love, I want to be able to help you, so please tell me, who was calling?"

Bella looked into my eyes and whispered, "Renee," before completely succumbing to her pain.

Bella sobbed and cried in my arms. When I felt her begin to slip towards the ground, I pulled her with me to her bed once more. This time were not enjoying ourselves. Bella fisted her tiny hands in my shirt as she cried into my chest. I had no clue what Renee said on that message, but whatever it was, it wasn't good news or rather good news for Bella. I bet it was good news for Renee which is why she called all those times.

Bella's sobs eventually drifted off to sniffles as she slowly relaxed from her breakdown. When I looked down at her, I saw that she had fallen asleep. Her crying must have taken a lot out of her. In fact, I have no clue how long we were sitting here. I pulled out my phone, five o'clock! We got here around two-thirty and probably made out for about a half an hour before the phone rang, meaning Bella was crying for close to two hours straight. No wonder she is exhausted!

I pulled my sleeping girlfriend up off of me and laid her down on top of her comforter with her head on the pillow. Her cheeks showed signs of dried tears, but other than that, she was peaceful. I went over to where Bella had dropped her phone and picked it up. I was really curious as to what the message had said to have her respond in such a way. I knew that it was technically an invasion of Bella's privacy, but if I knew what made her cry, then maybe I would know what to do to help.

I took the phone downstairs with me in case Charlie came home. Him finding me upstairs with his sleeping daughter would be another bad thing. I figured I was going to have to let him know what happened to explain both why I was still here while his daughter slept and why he had no dinner on the table tonight.

After throwing myself down on the Swan's couch, I slid Bella's cell phone open and dialed her number to access her voicemailbox. I heard the mechanical voice tell me the instructions. I pressed the key to listen to the last message. A voice much like Bella's, maybe a pitch or two higher, came through the phone speaker, Renee.

"Bella, why aren't you answering your phone? Are you with a boy? Please tell me you are, that would be so great! I would forgive you for not answering then! Anyway, you are probably wondering why I am calling, seeing as we usually email, but I was just so excited to share this great news with you!"

Oh no, this news must not be great news for Bella.

"Guess what just happened? Phil got a try-out with the Seattle Mariners!"

Shit! I can guess where this is going.

"Originally it was just going to be me and Phil coming up for the try-out because your sisters had school or so we thought until we looked at the calendar. The try-out is during their spring break! Can you believe it, baby! They have missed you so much and are excited as I am to see you again! Unfortunately, Irina will still be at school, but Tanya and Kate will be coming. Isn't this so exciting, sweetie! We haven't seen each other in three years, so I know I am thrilled for the opportunity."

This is not good! I am happy that Bella will get to see her mother again, but two out of the three bitches who ruined her life, no! She was just starting to leave that old Bella behind her and now this has to happen!

"Well, give me a call back when you get this, Bella!" Renee's excited voice cut out then.

I ended the call and just held the phone in my hands, thinking of what this call could mean, not only for the immediate future, but more than that. What if Phil gets called up to the Mariners permanently after this little try-out? I wasn't a hundred percent sure how these things went, but I was sure getting a try-out for a pro team was a very good thing for a minor league player. If he did make it though, I could see Renee wanting to move closer to Bella to spend the next year with her before she goes to college. By doing that, Renee will then bring the two worst people possible back into Bella's life. Oh God, this is not going to end well!

I just got this flirtatious Bella that is so far from the one I first met, the one that was still affected by the words of those two bitches. She has come so far out of her shell that I cannot allow her to go back to that. I would love her either way, but I feel that if she does regress back to her old ways, she will never come back. Tanya, especially, has already broken her so much that I can't imagine what will happen just from the sight of her.

I heard a car pull into the driveway, probably the cruiser. About a minute later, I heard the front door open.

"Bells, I'm home!" Charlie shouted. "You and Edward better not be up to anything or I will punch that kid in the wiener!" What the hell!

I cleared my throat as Charlie was walking past the entrance to the living room. "Aye, you heard that right, kid," he grinned. "I wasn't kidding, seriously."

"I believe you," I gulped.

He looked around the room before settling his eyes on me, "Where's Bella?"

"Upstairs, asleep in her room."

"Then why are you here just sitting in my living room?" Charlie asked me, clearly confused as he went to go sit in his chair.

"Um, well, Bella got a call from Renee, but she ignored it. I got her to listen to the message, and she sort of had a breakdown after listening to it."

Charlie's face fell, "Oh no. Do you know what Renee said in the message?"

"I, uh, actually sort of listened to it," I stuttered. I wasn't sure how he would react to me invading his daughter's privacy like that. "I was just really worried, and I didn't know what to do, and I just want to help her, and I..."

"Calm down, son," he sighed. "I am not angry, just worried about what Renee said. I don't know what Bella has told you, but she has nothing against her mother. There was just some things that happened with her step-sisters."

"Yeah, she told me everything," I answered him honestly.

"Okay, so you must know why she probably got upset. I am guessing the message had something to do with the three girls in someway. I don't even know them, but I believe my daughter and what they did to her was inexcusable. I do not hate my ex-wife, but I don't particularly like her, especially after the way she handled the situation that led to Bells moving here. I was glad to get my daughter back, but the girl that walked off that plane was not my little Isabella. She was a shell of her former self, the self that visited me all those summers up until she was eleven. So, Edward, what did Renee have to say?"

"Phil has a try-out with the Mariners. It is over the girls' spring break. Now only Tanya and Kate can come, Irina's in college or something, but still, Tanya was the one that tortured her the most."

"Yeah, I knew that from what she told me," he muttered, leaning forward. "Did she say where they'd be staying because if they don't stay in Forks, we may be able to ensure she doesn't see those two at all."

"No, she didn't say."

"Okay, I guess I will give her a call and see," Charlie gave me a hopeful glance. "If I can get her to stay in Seattle, I may be able to convince her that Bella is busy that whole week, so they can only get in a little mother-daughter time, meaning Bella and Renee only."

"That sounds like a really good plan, Charlie," I nodded.

Charlie just nodded back, "I never did thank you, Edward."

"For what?" I looked at him curiously.

"For bringing her back," he looked at me with what appeared to be tears in his eyes. "I have never seen her so alive as she has been since she started dating you. You are a good kid, Edward, bright future ahead of you, so me being a father, I couldn't be happier to see my daughter with someone like you. Though as the Chief, I want to tell you that if you in any way hurt my daughter, making her return to that shell-like self, I will make your life hell."

I just nodded, stunned at Charlie's confession and threat. I would never dream of hurting Bella, but knowing that her father may kill me for hurting her was just extra incentive.

**Bum, bum, buuuummmmmm! Tanya and Kate are coming to Washington, oh no! The shit is really going to hit the fan soon, so be prepared! **

**Thanks for reading, and please review! Get me over 100, people! I will give reviewers a teaser of chapter 14 part 2!**

**Thanks again!**

**Wow, that was a lot of exclamation points...so for good measure...THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**There, I am done with my random ramblings...!**


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

**Since you people are so awesome, instead of giving everyone who reviewed teasers, I figured part 2 would work. I know this is really short, but understand that it is the continuation of part 1, so if you put them together, it is one large chapter. I'm not going to lie, all the exciting stuff happened in part 1. That is my opinion though, so maybe you will enjoy part 2 more? Never know! Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed in the span of about 22-24 hours, not really sure exactly, but you got me over 100! Yay! By the way, I kind of skipped school today, so that is the only reason why you are getting this fast of an update. I wish I would always update this quickly, but I can't, so don't expect a fast one for 15. **

**Dcilesimar: I don't own it! (Btw, isn't that neat that as long as all the letters are there and it starts with the real first and last you can read it!)**

14. News (Part 2)

_End of Part 1..._

_"For bringing her back," he looked at me with what appeared to be tears in his eyes. "I have never seen her so alive as she has been since she started dating you. You are a good kid, Edward, bright future ahead of you, so me being a father, I couldn't be happier to see my daughter with someone like you. Though as the Chief, I want to tell you that if you in any way hurt my daughter, making her return to that shell-like self, I will make your life hell."_

_I just nodded, stunned at Charlie's confession and threat. I would never dream of hurting Bella, but knowing that her father may kill me for hurting her was just extra incentive. _

I composed my face and looked at Charlie with the most serious expression I could muster, "Sir, I can promise you I won't."

"Good," he nodded at me and relaxed back into his recliner.

Charlie picked up the remote off the side table and turned on the flat screen. Before I knew it, all our thoughts regarding the Tanya situation were put on the back-burner as we shouted at the Vancouver Canucks. Yeah, I know, hockey probably doesn't seem like my type of thing, but it really is quite exciting to watch. They were playing some team named after a flightless bird and losing. Seriously, you are named after killer whales or something, how do you let a team named after penguins beat you? Okay, so maybe I really don't understand the game much, but I was thinking of this as bonding time with Charlie, so I had to pretend I knew everything. As long as he doesn't ask me my opinion on someone or some call, I am good!

I cocked my head to the side when I thought I heard footsteps upstairs. Sure enough, Bella walked down the stairs a second later. She walked into the living room with her arms wrapped around herself as if she was trying to hold her body together. She looked at me in shock.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked me with a hoarse voice, probably from all the sobbing.

"I wanted to stay until Charlie got home to make sure he knew what happened," I answered honestly.

Bella just shook her head no, "Edward, you should be back at home now that you know. You know how broken I am. I mean, I broke down from a freaking phone call! What normal person does that!"

I stood and took her hands in mine, she looked away. "Bella, love, I am not going anywhere. You aren't broken either, trust me. You may be a bit cracked but not broken, and I plan to fix you."

Charlie cleared his throat from behind me, "Bells, the boy really does lo-care for you." I laughed a little at his almost slip up. He almost said "love you", but that would mean he really likes me. I don't think Charlie will ever really like me because to him, I am a boy stealing his little girl away.

I pulled Bella in for a hug, figuring it was G-rated enough for her dad to see and whispered, "I love you. I plan to love you the rest of your life if you'll have me, but if not, my feelings will never change."

"Thank you," she whispered into my shirt before pulling away. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, sounds good."

I went to follow Bella into the kitchen, but Charlie called me back into the living room. Bella shot him a questioning glance, to which he told her to keep going with his eyes. He wanted to talk to me alone. We watched as Bella made her way into the kitchen and waited for the clinks of pots and pans before speaking.

"I know it is Bella's story to tell and all, but I think you should probably let your friends know what's going on."

"Why?" I was confused. Wasn't he going to make sure that those bitches didn't step foot in Forks?

"Well, in the off chance I can't convince Renee to stay in Seattle and only meet up with Bella alone, we need to be prepared. I think your friends should know about everything, so that they can be there for Bells also. I know that little one, what's her name?"

"Alice."

"Yeah, I can tell that Alice, really cares about her and the others do to, so I think they have a right to know. Maybe they could even help diffuse the situation?"

"Okay, sure, I will let them know. I am positive they will do whatever it takes to keep Bella from hurting. They really do all care for her a lot."

"I know, and for that, I thank you once more."

"I should be thanking you, Charlie," I smiled. "Without you, Bella would not be the person she is minus the bitch's influence, that much I can tell you. She really is her father's daughter."

Charlie beamed at me and nodded. I may be sucking up a bit, but what the hell! It can't hurt to stay on the Chief of Police's good side. I turned back around, leaving Charlie to his hockey game, and made my way into the kitchen. I just took a seat on chair, watching Bella as she moved around the kitchen with ease.

I did mean it when I told her that I would love her for the rest of her life. I knew it seemed a bit irrational to be saying such things at such a young age, but Bella was it for me. If I could not have her in life, I would have nobody because I could never feel for someone the way I feel for Bella. I can see it now though, Bella moving around in our kitchen like this, her stomach bulging with our first child. A daughter, as beautiful as her mother. We would be a happy family, me a doctor, her a bestselling author. We would be happy together, and I didn't need Alice's dreams to tell me that Bella would be in my future. Hell, the girl was going to star in it!

I cleared my throat to make my presence known. Bella spun around, smiling shyly before returning to her cooking. We didn't need to talk at times like these, the presence of each other was enough.

After an amazing dinner of lasagna, I headed home. I really hoped that all my siblings and their significant others would be present, so that I could fill them in on what Charlie and I talked about. I felt like I was betraying Bella by telling them her story, but if Charlie said it was the right thing to do, then it was. He was her father, after all and knew best for his daughter. I drove up my driveway to see the house fully lit. I parked next to Rosalie's BMW. Yep, the gang was all here.

Walking the house, I was ambushed by my sister, who for some reason immediately started asking questions, "Oh my god! I had a bad feeling around like threeish, so I tried to get a hold of you, but you weren't picking up! Is everything okay? Is Bella okay? Are you two still together? Did she find out about the bet?"

I put my hands on her shoulders, calming her down, "Ali, yes everything is okay, but I never got a call from you? Are you sure you dialed the right number?"

Alice looked down at her Blackberry and laughed. She held it up for me to see. She had been calling Grandma Platt, Esme's mother, who happened to be deaf and in a nursing home. That would explain why nobody was picking up. How she mixed our contacts up, I will never know!

With that all explained, I promised I would probably shed some light on Alice's bad feeling if she would get everyone into the living room. I paced in front of the fire place while everyone took their seats with their significant others. When everyone was seated somewhere, I started.

"Okay, so to explain why I needed you all here, first I have to give you a little background," I paused to gauge all their reactions so far. Emmett looked excited for some odd reason. Alice looked perplexed and anxious for me to continue. Rosalie looked utterly bored, and Jasper looked like he was in pain, weird.

Emmett's hand shot up in the air. "What, Emmett?" I asked while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Did you get laid finally!" he boomed with a laugh before Rosalie hit the back of his head.

"No, Em, this a bit more serious than my sex life!" I growled before resuming my talk. "So you guys know how Bella has basically been a loner and antisocial since she moved here?" They nodded. "See, when she was like eight or nine her mom remarried. In doing so, Bella gained three sisters, one younger, one older and one her age. They hated Bella, and started spreading all these stories and rumors about her around the school. Bella lost all her friends and everything. They would constantly tell her it was her fault and stuff, so she started believing it, still does, I think. There was this formal dance thing and the bitches played a nasty joke on Bella that humiliated her beyond belief. She told her mother, who talked with her new husband and the bitches. She wound up believing them over her own daughter. That is why Bella moved to Forks, to escape it all, but before she left Tanya gave her this nasty note telling her all her supposed faults and stuff. That note was what I think made Bella act the way she has for the past three years."

"So the girl is a little mental, big deal!" Rosalie huffed. "Why the hell should I care!"

"Rose, baby," Emmett put his hand on her shoulder.

Alice looked like she was about to cry, "Edward, I do feel awful for Bella, but what does this have to do with my bad feeling?"

"Bella came here to ensure that she would never see those three again. When I was at Bella's today, she got a phone call, from her mother."

"Shit," Jasper shook his head. He must have guessed what I was going to say next.

"She wanted to inform Bella that her step-father got a chance to try-out for the Mariners. Originally it was just going to be her mom and step-father coming, but then it was decided that two of the bitches would be accompanying them."

"No!" Alice gasped. "No, no, no, no! Bella should not have to deal with this! She was just opening up! We were just becoming best friends! I was just getting my Edward back!"

"I know, Alice," I ran a hand through my hair. "Everything has been going so good. That is why Charlie wanted me to tell you all. He is going to try to convince Bella's mom to stay in Seattle, but if he can't he wants us all to be prepared to defend Bella from them."

"I'm up for it," Emmett spoke up. We all stared at him in shock, he would usually side with Rosalie and judging by the look on her face, this was not siding with her. "Bella makes you happy, little bro, and I've even started to think of her as a little sis. I like her, so yes, I will help her if she needs it."

"You know I will help!" Alice chimed in.

"I'll be of service also," Jasper smiled.

Everyone looked at Rosalie expectantly. I think we were all secretly hoping she had changed her mind. Rosalie, being her self-centered self as usual, stood up and walked away. We heard her engine start a second later and the tires spinning in no time. Bitch.

"She will come around," Emmett sighed while shaking his head. "Sorry she left without you, Jazz."

"I'll survive," he laughed. "Plus, it will give Ali a chance to use her baby, right, Ali?"

"Yay!" she jumped up and down. "I'll go get my keys!"

Alice sprinted up the stairs, leaving us all laughing in the living room.

"Dude, you are so whipped!" Emmett said between laughs.

"I know, but aren't we all?"

We all nodded to each other, causing us to laugh some more. It was nice to laugh a bit after the day I have had. I just hope that we will still be laughing in a few days when Renee and the wicked bitches of the South come to Washington. I had given the visit some thought, and come to the conclusion that the only reason they would want to come would be to torture Bella. Since we are prepared for them, hopefully, we'll be the ones laughing when they don't even leave Seattle. Hopefully...

**There you go...the end of chapter 14. I hope you weren't too bored with the conclusion of 14. Like I said I found it a little boring myself, but it needed to be there. Trust me! Everybody who hates Rosalie, raise your hand! I know I hate her, not to mention I know what's coming...haha, if you think she will come around like Emmett said, you are sadly mistaken...that's all I will say...**

**So, reviewers will actually get a nice little teaser for 15. Sorry, can't promise an update for at least a week. Hang with me though because the story is really going to get good...or bad, depending on how you see it...**


	16. Chapter 17

**Life's a bitch...all I am going to say. I appreciate everyone who gave their input on what they would like to see in this chapter, and I did take all of it into consideration. It took me a while to truly figure out my approach, and I won't lie, I am not too pleased with this chapter. I will preface it by saying: there is a lot of dialogue, a lot happens and the sisters do not show up...yet. Oh, and it is probably going to make people either really happy or really angry. Yep, that's about it. Once I make it past Christmas, I will have excess time on my hands, but until then, please bare with me. I do feel bad for leaving everyone hanging. That is why this chapter is longer and a lot of shit gets worked out. Read the title of it, yep, it's a biggie.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything I bought on Black Friday, but alas, I don't own Twilight!**

Coming Clean

I woke the next morning to a knock on my door. I grunted in pain as the light from the morning hit my eyes. Damn sun! Alice being Alice took that grunt as an invitation to enter my room, causing me to groan. I really did not need her pixie shit at six in the morning. The Alice that entered my room was not the happy, go-lucky one that I was accustomed to, but a terribly sleep-deprived girl.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked sensing her distress.

Alice sighed and threw herself onto my bed beside me while closing her eyes. "Bad dreams," she whimpered. "Really bad dreams."

I ran a hand through my hair and sat up against the head board. Her face was still showing signs of pain even though her body had visibly relaxed. I figured I would just let her try to sleep a little while I got ready. I would see what was really up with the bad dreams later because right now my sister needed to rest.

The warm water from my shower got my muscles to relax, but like Alice my mind was still troubled. I had a good feeling what her dreams were probably about and that they were most likely not normal dreams. The bad thing was last time she had a really bad dream was when our mother died. She saw it a week before it happened, but at that time we didn't know that her dreams showed her the future sometimes. Usually if she sees something bad she interferes with it to stop it from happening, which worries me more. Can't she stop this one from happening?

I walked back into my room quietly as to not awake my sleeping sister, after finishing in the bathroom. Once I got into my closet, I grabbed a black long sleeved tee and some jeans, going for comfort today. Finally, I made my way back to the bed where I found Alice crying softly into my pillows.

I sat down beside her once more and rubbed soothing circles on her tiny back, "Ali, I need to know what the dreams were about. If you tell me, then maybe I can help stop them from happening."

She sniffled and sat up, facing me in the process, "That's the thing, I can't tell you!"

I was shocked, "Why not?"

"Because if I tell you about the dream, it is guaranteed to come true! I really don't want it to!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was bad. This was really bad. If me just knowing about it would make it come true, then it must be pretty set in stone. My gut was telling me it had to do with me, Bella, Tanya and Kate, but I was praying that I was just hungry, causing the feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Is it about me and Bella?" I asked out of desperation. It couldn't hurt to ask, right? Alice nodded with tears streaming down her face. "Me hurting Bella somehow?" Alice nodded again with a tiny sob. "Can you tell me any more info?" Alice shook her head, the tears pouring down her face.

"You already figured out too much. I interfered as much as I could, but the rest is going to be left to faith. I can't do this!"

"Oh, Ali," I pulled her in for a hug. "You want me tell Esme to call you off? You need some sleep."

"Please, and Edward, can I stay in here today?" she asked me.

I nodded before jumping off the bed and hustling to get downstairs. Not that I regretted talking to Alice, but I was dangerously close to being late to school. I filled Esme in on Alice staying at home to sleep, saying that she wasn't feeling well. She bought it, and I was out of the the house a minute later, racing to school. I slammed on the brakes hard, swearing to myself. Dammit, Emmett! I reversed back to the house to find him sitting on the porch with a stupid grin on. If only he knew what I just dealt with this morning.

"Forget me, Eddie?" he laughed while sliding in the car.

"Shut up and buckle up or we're going to be late!" I growled as I floored it before he even got the door closed.

"Wow, somebody is PMSing this morning!"

"I said shut up!" I shouted at him, causing him to shrink back into the seat. God, I had to calm down!

Emmett said no more as we drove to school, but he did play with my radio which pissed me off beyond belief. Douche-bag brother, wanting to listen to his douchie rap shit. Whatever though, I had bigger things to worry about, like Alice's vision and the impending visit from the bitches. I pulled into the lot and spotted Bella's truck immediately. I parked right beside her and was out of the car faster than humanly possible. I had the sudden need to just hold her and never let go. Hold her, protect her.

I heard Emmett chuckle before going to find Rosalie. I walked around to the driver's side of the truck to find Bella talking to Jasper. They were talking in hushed voices, so I didn't know what the hell they were talking so intently about. I cleared my throat intentionally causing them both to look up. I shot Jazz a look and he mouthed later before saying goodbye to me and Bella. Alice must have texted him about her absence today.

Bella watched Jasper leave and then looked at me. That look was all it took though before I had her in my arms. I kissed her chastely on the lips and pulled away before kissing her on the forehead.

"God, I missed you," I sighed, holding her to my chest. I felt her lay her head above my heart, which caused me to instantly relax.

"It's been about twelve hours, but I would be lying if I said I didn't miss you also," she whispered.

"It seems irrational, the way I feel," I laughed a little. "Most would find me crazy!"

"Well then I am just as crazy," she laughed while looking up at me. That was when I noticed the smile playing on her lips.

"Why so happy this morning, love?"

Bella's smile grew exponentially, "Charlie called Renee..."

"And? I can see by your smile there was some good news!"

"She is going to meet up with me once next week and leave Tanya and Kate at the hotel!"

I instantly grabbed Bella up in my arms and spun her around, while she giggled in happiness. She was going to be fine. Scratch that, we were going to be fine! I couldn't be happier!

"This is perfect, love!" I smiled widely as I sat her back on her feet.

The bell then rang cutting our happy-fest short. I kissed her once more before jogging to my first period class. Life couldn't get much better either because when I walked into my class, my teacher was absent. The substitute let us do whatever we wanted, so I spent my time texting Alice, Jazz, Emmett and begrudgingly, Rose the good news. Alice texted me back at the end of the period, and what she said worried me beyond belief.

**To: Edward**

**This doesn't change anything. This was part of the dream. You picked her up and spun her around, right? If so, it stays the same. :(**

***Ali**

After reading that, I felt my hope fall. I thought her not having contact from the bitches was going to fix everything. I figured then she would never find out about the bet and things could just proceed as if it never happened. That is what I wished for more than anything, the memory of this bet just disappearing from the minds of everyone who knows of it.

I couldn't let Bella know that it wasn't going to work though. If I let her know, she would give up hope now, and I cannot allow her to do that. She has to have hope, it makes her stronger. I sighed as I walked out of class, desperate to just hold Bella again. I hated that Alice's vision had me hurting her. I don't want to be the one to hurt her. Not that I want to see anyone hurt her, but at least if Tanya hurts her, I can be there for her still. If I am the one to hurt her, then I lose her forever. I know it.

I went through the motions for the next few periods until lunch. When that came I practically sprinted to the cafeteria, desperate to have every minute I could with Bella. Now that I knew that I was still going to hurt her somehow, I wanted to spend all the time I could with her until that time. I want to get everything I can after my first and last love. Yes, I know, dramatic, but there will be no others for me if Bella doesn't work out. She's the one, the only and without her, I will never love again. Sure, I will love my parents, siblings and close friends, but it'll never be the same.

"Edward, Ed, Edweirdo, Eduardo, Eddddiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" Emmett shouted, shocking the hell out of me.

"What the hell, Em!" I yelled at him.

"Dude, you were spaced the hell out and worrying Bella like never before!" he laughed. "Told you guys he'd answer to Eddie!"

The whole table laughed except Bella who sat there looking at me with a worried look on her face.

"What was wrong with you?" she whispered lowly for only me to hear.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"It wasn't nothing," she said stubbornly.

"Yes, it was."

"I am not an idiot, I know when something is wrong!" she raised her voice a bit causing the others to stop their conversations and stare.

"Lover's quarrel?" Rosalie sneered at me.

"Mind your own damn business, Rosie!" I spat back.

"Fine, asshole."

"Good, you bitch!"

Rosalie turned back to Emmett and I turned back to Bella, who looked angry.

"I want to know what's wrong."

I decided that she wasn't going to stop, so I changed my approach. "What would lead you to think that something was wrong after that fantastic news you got from Charlie?"

She huffed before whispering again, "Well, let's start with your body as a whole, you are tense beyond belief. Your face was completely set with worry and as the time passed, your face just got more and more worried. You looked like you were ready to cry, to be honest. You haven't touched your lunch, and you didn't respond to anything until Emmett shouted. There, happy?"

I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. I couldn't believe that she picked up on that much. I wonder how long I had zoned out in my desolate thoughts. I mean, I concluded that I was never going to feel love again, it kind of gets a guy down.

"Bad dreams," I sighed, trying to give her the best explanation I could.

"It was worse than reflecting on bad dreams," she looked even more pissed off. "Just tell me the truth!"

"It would hurt you, and I would lose you forever," I looked down at the table as a tear slipped from my eye.

Suddenly I was being pulled up from the table by my elbow. I looked up to see Bella pulling me out of the cafeteria and towards the parking lot. I stopped my feet from moving. She whipped her head around and shot me a look that said "don't you dare". I began walking again. I didn't know what she had in mind, and I could care less. I was getting to spend more time with Bella than I would if we staying in school, so I wasn't complaining. The bad thing was that she was only doing this to demand more answers from me, answers I couldn't give her.

"What are you doing, Bella?" I finally asked when we got out of the back doors into the fresh spring air.

"Someone once told me that ditching is healthy, and that same somebody has some serious shit going on in his head, so I am getting him out of school to think more clearly!" she explained quickly as she pulled me to her truck.

When we got to her read beast she left me on the passenger side while she hopped up into the driver's seat and started the truck. I stood outside the truck in shock. Bella was ditching school for me because of me. God, I was a bad influence on such a pure person! Now she is doing bad things because of me. Maybe it is a good thing that I am going to be leaving her life forever after I hurt her. Bella rolled down the window and gave me a serious look.

"Get in the damn car now, Cullen!" she growled. "Also, you had the far-away look on your face again, so you are so not getting out of explaining it this time!"

I sighed in defeat and got into the truck, swearing under my breath. I liked feisty Bella, why the hell did she decide to act like this now? This was so not her, but it was turning me on, dammit! Controlling Bella was sexy as hell, the way she would get that flustered, angry look on her face. Losing her was going to be so hard!

Bella peeled out of the lot before someone would hear her truck and come out to investigate. We road in silence, but it was not comfortable as silence often was. The tension was thick in the air, but neither of us wanted to be the first to speak. She drove faster than I have ever seen her drive before, pushing her old truck to its limits. Where she was driving, I had no clue.

Finally I decided to speak, "Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace," she responded sharply.

"What place?" I questioned further, noticing how this conversation seemed very similar to when I made her ditch and wouldn't tell her exactly where I was taking her.

"I don't know yet," she whispered more to herself than me.

"Then how will you know?"

"I just will," she sighed. "I will know the place once I see it."

"Okay?" I shook my head. Bella was actually angry at me. She was actually pissed that I wasn't telling her what was going on in my head.

We drove some more in silence before Bella stopped the car at the bottom of a hill. I looked at her in question, but she had already gotten out of the car. I slipped out myself and walked over to her. She held out her hand for me without a word or looking at me. I grasped it firmly, knowing that this would be one of the last times that I did it.

Bella began to pull me into the woods and up the hill. I walked with her, relishing the feel of her soft little hand in mine. I was really going to miss this. I felt the tingles up my arm to my heart that I had grown so familiar with over the past few weeks. My phone buzzed, but I ignored it, not caring what the others had to say right now. This could very well be my last time alone with Bella, and I was going to ingrain every second of it in my memory.

We finally broke through the tree line and I gasped. We were standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean. I could see First Beach below us to the right. I let go of Bella's hand and slowly walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. The dark waters hit against the sharp rocks violently. I could smell the rain in the air, none fell, but some would soon.

I turned to face Bella. She had situated herself on a flat rock and patted the spot beside her. I walked to the rock and sat down, grabbing her tiny hand in mine, once more.

"Will you tell me what was wrong now?" she asked while looking at me with teary eyes.

"I can't tell you," I looked down at our intertwined hands.

Bella forced my head up with her free hand, "Can't or won't? Edward, I have told you so much and I know you have shared a good bit, don't you know that you can trust me whatever it is? I am your girlfriend for God's sake! If something is worrying you this badly after I gave you the best news of my life next to you saying you loved me, then I think I have some right to know. Even if it doesn't concern me, Edward, I want to help you!"

I felt the tears slide down my face, "If I tell you I may lose you forever."

Bella pulled me in and cradled my head as I broke down, "Shhhh, Edward, I am not going anywhere. I have never been happier in my whole life than the time I have spent with you. Can you just tell me a little about it?"

I shook my head, "If I tell you a little, then it would require me telling you the whole story to help you understand why I will lose you."

Bella pulled me up and looked me in the eyes, "Edward, I can promise you right now, I will not leave you, okay?"

"You will though, Alice has seen it!" I shouted at her before I noticed my mistake. Shit!

"Alice has seen me leaving you?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I grumbled trying to take her mind away from it.

"No it is not nothing!" she threw her hands up. "Edward, you don't want to lose me, but keeping all these things from me is pushing me away! I told you I won't leave you, so trust me, please, trust me."

Bella now had tears running down her face. Wow, this was turning to a worse situation than I could ever imagine! Here we are, both sobbing. If I tell her the truth, she is going to leave me, even if she says she won't, but now if I don't tell her, she will leave me. What do I do?

I took a deep breath and did the only thing I could, "Bella, Alice is sort of psychic."

She stared at me in shock, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, she has these dreams sometimes that sort of show her the future," I scratched the back of my neck. "She had one last night about me hurting you somehow, I don't know how, but I think I know why. After I hurt you, you leave me, well, I think you do. She couldn't tell me the dream because if she did, then it was guaranteed to come true. If she kept me in the dark about it, then it may not. After I heard your news I thought everything was going to be fine, but Alice said your good news was part of the vision and even knew about our reactions."

Bella stilled stared at me, "Are you dead serious about this?"

"Yes, I would never lie about something like this."

Bella just nodded, but then got a sort of scared look on her face, "When you say you don't know how you would hurt me, but you think you know why you would hurt me, what do you mean?"

I froze. My heart stopped. My breathing stopped. No. No. No. I can't tell her. I can't not tell her. God, why? Dammit, why? I knew I couldn't lie to her, I just couldn't. I couldn't even tell her part of it without her asking about the other part. I was dead. This was it. No turning back. She had to know.

I looked out over the ocean, "Bella, I only talked to you because of a bet." I heard her sharp intake of breath, but before she could say anything I continued, "My friends sort of dared me to try to get you to go to Prom with me. It was stupid and childish, but I didn't know you then. I also didn't know that the whole thing was part of one of Alice's visions that led to us being happy together. She wanted to see me have something like her and Jazz have, so she helped push me into it. I didn't ever expect you to be who you were, or to fall hopelessly in love with the quiet girl reading Wuthering Heights alone at lunch. I did though. I fell for you, and when I knew it happened, I dropped the bet. I conceded in order to try something real with you.

"I am so sorry. So, so sorry, but Bella, I never expected anything to come from the bet. I expected you to just go to Prom with me, and I would let you down gently the next day. I never expected that quiet girl to be so caring, selfless, kind, funny, loving, beautiful and so many other things. I never expected her to enjoy so many of the same things as me. I never expected her to capture my heart to the point that even if I can no longer have her, she will still have it. My heart can go to no others now because that beautiful girl has it now, forever. Isabella Swan, I love you. I messed up, but in messing up, I found you. I found the real you. I found that to truly win, I had to lose the damn bet and I did. I lost, but in the process, I won. I won you."

I looked over to see tears running down Bella's face. I grabbed her and pulled her into my chest, knowing very well it would be the last time I ever comforted her. I didn't even know why she was allowing herself to be held by me at this point, but I was selfish. If I got to hold her a bit longer, then I was going to. I felt my phone buzz again, and I also felt someone reaching into my pocket. I released Bella to see her holding my cell phone. I went to grab it back from her, but she turned her body away.

She muttered something under her breath before turning to face me and pass me my cell back. I sighed and stood up to start the trek back down the hill alone.

"Where are you going?" she asked me from behind.

"Back down to the road," I choked. "I promise not to bother you anymore."

I felt Bella's presence right behind me. I could feel her breath right by my ear.

"I love you," she whispered.

I spun around quickly, knocking her off balance in the process. She shook her head a little and wiped her tears away.

"What did you just say?" I gasped out.

"I love you."

"But...I...asshole...bet...huh?" I stuttered, looking at her like she was insane, which she was for saying that after what I did to her.

She laughed a little, "Edward, I always knew that you talking to me that day had to be because of something like that. Let's be serious, the Edward Cullen wouldn't just talk to the lowly Isabella Swan! I figured that I would just go along with it to a degree because my life really couldn't get any worse. Seriously, I had already been living at rock bottom, so I couldn't have gotten any lower. I may have convinced my mind that you were honest about it all, but in the back of my mind I always had my doubts."

"Then why didn't you kick my ass to the curb?" I was seriously confused why this girl could have gone along with everything knowing that it was most likely a hoax.

"Because something changed."

"What changed?"

"You, Edward. I could see it, you actually changed. When you did, I knew that you weren't lying anymore about wanting to get to know me. Honestly, I had been so alone for so, long, I guess I convinced myself that it was worth giving you a shot because maybe I would somehow make friends throughout it all. When you changed though, I knew I could trust you. I knew that you were actually seeing me."

"I do love you, Bella," I moved closer to her.

"I know," she whispered before closing the distance and kissing me.

We kissed there on the cliff, desperately, lovingly. When I realized I wasn't dreaming, that she was really there, I took it up a notch. We were gasping for air minutes later before simply holding each other.

"You aren't leaving me?" I asked her just to be sure. If she said she was after that kiss, I was planning on throwing myself off the cliff because living after that knowing that I would never experience it again would be more painful than dying.

"I told you I wouldn't."

"But I lied to you and am a complete asshole for what I did."

"But if you weren't that asshole than we never would have found this," she looked up an motioned between me and her. "I hope you know that telling me something I secretly expected this whole time will not get rid of me."

I laughed and kissed her again. We decided that we should probably get off the cliff because there was thunder in the distance. We walked back down the hill, holding hands the whole way. Then it hit me, I never did ask her why she took my phone.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you read my phone?"

"I dunno, needed some distraction from what I had just heard."

"Well, what did the text say?" I asked.

Bella laughed, "I believe you about Alice now because the text read, 'Bella, I know you are reading this, and have seen that you will now forgive him. Please don't make him wait too long because he may hurl himself off that cliff. Also tell the retard to read his texts sometimes and maybe he wouldn't worry as much'."

I stared at her in disbelief, and whipped my phone out instantly. Sure enough Alice had sent a text reading just that. Then I read the text before it.

**To: Edward**

**OMG! YAY! JUST WOKE UP FROM A DREAM AND GUESS WHAT! YOUR MOODINESS WILL BE CHANGING THE FUTURE! JUST TELL BELLA THE TRUTH ABOUT ME AND THE BET, AND SHE WILL FORGIVE YOU! **

***Ali :) :) :) :)**

This is the part where I just slap myself. Seriously, if I had just read my text while walking up the hill, I would have known all this prior to my huge freak out. Shit, I am an idiot! I looked down my arm to the hand I was holding. Not even an hour ago I thought that I was never going to hold it again, but here I was. Here she was, still with me, and I would never give her a chance to leave again. I got lucky this time, so I will make sure there will never be a next time.

We made it to Bella's truck and hopped in like nothing happened. She turned on the engine, and reached down to plug her iPod into the iTrip. I had gotten this for her a few days ago when I realized how shitty her radio was. Somehow it works perfectly, which doesn't make much sense to me, but whatever. She hit play and began to drive. I heard the first few chords of the song and began to sing.

"I've been jumping from the tops of buildings, for the thrill of the fall, ignoring sound advice, and any form of consequence. My bones are shattered. My pride lay shattered. But in midst of this self-inflicted pain, I can see my beautiful rescue. I'm falling more in love with every word I withhold. I'm falling more in love with every word you say. I'm falling head-over-heels for you!"

Bella giggled at my singing. I knew I couldn't sing, but that didn't stop me from doing it.

"You were my beautiful rescue, love, so don't laugh at my expression of it!" I laughed along with her, but she stopped.

"No, you were my beautiful rescue. You saved me, Edward, really. I was going through the motions, but not really living, until you."

I could see in her eyes that she wasn't lying. I couldn't believe it. Here I was acting like an ass, taking a bet and in the process I saved her? Wow, I saved her and she changed me. I never looked at Bella as a bad person, she never was, but I changed her for the better as she did for me. We both changed for the better because of the other. Damn, love was some powerful shit!

Bella drove past the school to see if my Volvo was there or if Emmett just took it home. He did the latter so she headed to my house. We would probably hang out anyway, so this didn't really matter. We laughed and talked some more as she drove to my home. She didn't even need my help finding the driveway.

She parked the car in front of the house as usual and we both groaned when we saw Rosalie's BMW parked there also. I guess Bella really didn't want to put up with her shit either. We got out of the car and started to walk to the door. I hummed the Jaws tune as we opened the door causing Bella to laugh some more. Who would have guessed that we would be laughing as much as we were now after the emotional time on the cliff?

I opened the door and shouted to let my mom know we were home before dragging Bella down to the basement where I knew everyone would be. I was planning on just taking her up into my room, but I wanted to thank Alice and give her the good news that everything was okay now. We were at the top of the stairs when we heard the shouting.

"What the hell do you mean you contacted Bella's stepsister Tanya!" Emmett shouted.

My blood ran cold when I heard Tanya's name. Bella had the same look on her face. I grabbed her hand and motioned for her to stay silent as we crept a little further down the stairs. We were still hidden, but we could see what was going on. Jasper was holding Alice. Both were staring at Rosalie, who sat on the couch, but her back was to us, making it impossible to see her face. Emmett was standing in front of her though, his fist clenched and jaw tight.

"I friended her on Facebook last night with a nice little message," she replied with the air that it was no big deal. How did she find Tanya on Facebook? I didn't give her any names to work with?

"What did your little message say?" Emmett growled. He looked the angrier than I have ever seen him before.

"Nothing much, just that I hate Isabella also, and the stuff about the bet and about Eddie-boy falling in love with her," she flipped her hair during this and put air quotes around 'falling in love'. I wanted to go down and throttle her.

Alice, being my twin, jumped off Jazz to do just that, but he caught her and held her back while she screamed, "Edward does love her though, so much, you bitch! Like you would ever know though because you are so cold-hearted! I have no clue why my brother stays with you because you are a bitch who deserves some asshole, but no, you get my cuddly brother! Then you have the audacity to try to screw up the best thing that has ever happened to my other brother! You are so dead!"

"Ali, chill out!" Jasper shouted, pulling her back to the couch. "You need to calm down because she isn't worth it!"

"What do you mean by I am not worth it, little brother?" Rosalie asked now. "Also, you need to control your midget."

"Control my midget?" Jasper laughed hollowly. "That is an example of what I mean Rose, you are a bitch. Point blank, a bitch, and you aren't worth Alice's time because you aren't going to change. You have become something that you will never come back from. You are too far gone, sadly. I won't lie, I miss my old sister, but I understand that this is you now."

"You are such a little pussy, Jazz!" Rosalie laughed. "I miss my old sister, my ass! I never left, honey!"

She stood up and went to kiss Emmett, thinking that she won, but Emmett backed away. She moved towards him again, and once again he stepped back.

"What do you think you are doing?" she shouted at him.

"Jasper's right," he spoke softly now.

"What?" she screeched, causing both Bella and I to cover our ears.

"You changed, Rosalie. You aren't the same girl I fell in love with. I have tried to make excuses for you and to see through the new you, but he's right. You are too far gone."

"What are you saying, Emmett?"

"I am saying that I am done with it all. We are done. Please leave my house, Rosalie."

"You're breaking up with me?" she shouted. "You are breaking up with me, Rosalie Lilian Hale?"

"Yes I am," Emmett said while staring her in the eyes.

"Well, you're a dumbass, and don't expect to ever find someone else like me ever!" she shouted before grabbing her bag off the floor and storming towards the stairs where Bella and I were hiding.

Shit, she was going to see us! Rosalie turned to walk up the stairs and immediately locked on to Bella's now quivering form.

"You!" she screamed. "I hope you are happy now, you little reject! Look what you've done now! We were fine before you, and now look at us all, fighting! I hope you know that Edward's only with you for a stupid bet and soon he will drop you like every other girl he's been with because you are nothing! Go die!"

With that she stormed up the stairs past us. Bella and I looked at each other with stunned expressions. Thankfully, she didn't seem to be affected by Rosalie's harsh words too much because her trembling had stopped. We walked down the stairs to find Alice and Jasper comforting a shaking Emmett. He was muttering things to himself with his head in his hands. I felt bad that he had to go through with all that, but I really hoped that Bella really wasn't taking anything she said to heart.

Emmett looked up to see me and Bella. Bella surprised us all by running to Emmett and throwing her arms around him.

"I am so sorry, Emmett!" she sniffled a bit. "It is all my fault this happened!"

And there it was, Bella taking Rosalie's words to heart. Before I could say it all Em, Jazz and Ali did.

"It was not your fault!" they shouted together.

"She's had it coming for a while now," Jasper said. "I kept warning her that eventually Em wasn't going to put up with her shit any longer."

"But it was because of my problems..." she started before Emmett interrupted her.

"Bella, I think of you like a little sister, and no one, not even my girlfriend, well, ex now, can get away with messing with my family!"

Bella sniffled and hugged Emmett tighter, "Thanks, Emmett."

"Anytime, little sis," he smiled down at her and looked up to nod to me. It was his sign of saying that she was a definite keeper.

"Wait, if Bella's like your little sister that means that she's like my sister too!" Alice started to bounce up and down. "This calls for..."

"I refuse to go shopping!" Bella shouted.

Alice just grumbled and hugged Jasper. Bella pulled away from Emmett then and returned to my side. He did not seem as down as I would have expected. Maybe he is in denial? Either way, Emmett just threw away his love to defend mine, and I owe him for that. Maybe I can help him also? I began thinking up a plan, when Bella tugged on my arm a bit. She gave me a look that said I better tell her what was on my mind just then. I simply smiled down at her. Never again would I have something to hide from her. It was finally all in the open. I had come clean, and she is still here.

**The big reveal of the bet, and Bella's still hanging around! I figured why not surprise everyone and make the whole bet thing pretty minor speedbump. Told everyone Rosalie was going to get her's, but I like happy endings so for Emmett's sake, this will not be the last of Rosalie. Let's just say, Rose is going to be sucking up to two people and helping with a little revenge plan to win back Emmett's love...and crush a certain two sisters...hint, hint...that's that. I know you are probably a little pissed about this and wanted some grueling test of Edward and Bella's love without them ever splitting, but I was in good mood today and felt like some quick redemption. **

**Review for Edward's full plan on how he's going to help Emmett or part of the first chapter of my new story that will probably be uploaded in late December or early January!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 18

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed your little look at Chapter 16, but what's better than your little sneak peek? How about the whole thing! Yes, it has been close to three weeks since I last updated, and I assure you I have not fallen off the face of the planet or something. I am still here, just really busy with Christmas Break coming up. I am so sorry that it has taken this long to get this up. I ran into a few writer's blocks over the course of this chapter, so if it seems at all disjointed at times, that is why. It seems like all I ever do is apologize and make excuses for my slow updates. I won't take any more of your time though because after a long wait, here is Chapter 16! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine...sadly...**

Planning a Take-down

The rest of the week was uneventful for everyone. Bella and I were going even stronger than before, and things couldn't get much better. Oh wait, they could! Rosalie was absent for the rest of the week, and as much as I hated seeing Emmett so down, it was nice to to have to put up with her caustic remarks and death glares. I have no doubt in my mind that she is scheming something new to destroy Bella and my relationship, like she thinks we did to her's. Not that I didn't enjoy seeing her finally get her's, it's just it hurts me a bit to see Em broken up over it. He actually loved her, that's the scary thing.

Emmett was not his usual jovial self the rest of the week, so when I say it was uneventful, I wasn't lying. Usually Em would have done something by now that would have spiced life up, but he was just not himself without Rosalie. I never noticed how dependent he was on her until now when she is gone. Alice was noticing the same things as I was, but neither of us wanted to admit that a small part of ourselves wanted Rosalie back to get the old Emmett back. This new Emmett just wasn't our lovable older brother.

Poor Bella was still blaming herself every once while when she saw Emmett sigh or something. She still thinks that their break up is her fault because according to her everyone was happy before she was with me, but I assure her every time that nothing could be further from the truth. In all honesty, looking back on my time before Bella, almost no one was happy. Sure we all appeared to be happy on the outside, but there was an underlying turmoil. Rosalie and Emmett were into the fight and make-up thing, get the drift? They liked the make-up part because apparently that was the best kind. As for Alice and Jazz, Ali was always looking for that female companionship. Rosalie was always a little cold towards her, so that would sometimes cause problems between the Hale's. Bella filled that best friend void for Ali, and I couldn't be happier with the results of everything, well, except for the new not so happy Emmett.

I laid my head down on my pillow and sighed into the darkness. How could my life get much better? I have an awesome family and the love of my life. I don't think things could get much better than that, but I still have to fix Emmett. Man, his bad mood was killing me. I can't believe I am admitting this, but I want the old douche-bag Em back! I closed my eyes and watched as the possibilities for getting him back flashed against my eyelids. I saw only a few possibilities, but the one that I knew in my heart would work was not the plan I wanted to go with. I groaned as a flash of blonde hair bounced back into my mind. I knew the only thing that would fix Em was Rosalie, but I didn't want to let her back into our lives, unless of course she changed. Ha, like that will ever happen! With that last thought, I drifted off into oblivion.

I dreamt of Bella, big surprise! Her laying in my meadow with me. Her beside me as I played the piano, her lullaby specifically. Us cuddling in front of a fire as the snow fell outside. Us getting married. I watched as the images of what I hope will be my future flashed one after the other. Then I was startled awake with a ringing near my head. I shot up out of bed to see what the offending object was. My cell phone. I answered the thing and scrubbed a hand over my face to try to wipe away the sleep before I spoke.

"Yello?" I rasped, my voice laden with sleep still.

"Edward?" a small voice asked.

"Uh huh, speakin'," I yawned. "Who dis?"

"Bella. Didn't you check your caller I.D. before picking up?" she laughed.

"No, just woke up," I sat up straighter. "Why are you up so early?"

"It's not that early! It's almost eleven!"

"Oh wow, so not that I don't love hearing from you, but what's up with the wake up call?"

There was a pause on Bella's end of the phone while I heard another voice talking to her before Bella responded, "Um, Edward, there is someone at my house that kind of wants to talk to us."

"Who?" I was really curious now, who would want to talk to us both on a Saturday morning?

"Rosalie."

I gasped and my brain started going a thousand miles a minute. Why would Rosalie go to Bella's house?

Oh no, what if she went there to get revenge on Bella? She seemed pretty serious when she blamed Bella for her break-up. This is bad. This is really bad. This is really really bad. Wait, did I say that already? Never mind that, Rosalie Hale at Isabella Swan's house on a Saturday morning is just a bad situation with awful events just waiting to happen.

I ran down the stairs, not even bothering to change into some actual clothes. I was wearing the track sweats and tee shirt that I fell asleep in last night, but it didn't matter, I needed to get over to the Swan's residence asap. I charged out the door without saying a word to any of my family member's. I don't even know who was awake, but I had one goal in mind. I could always text them once I knew everything was okay anyway.

I floored the peddle as soon as I turned the key of my Aston. I needed speed, and it was speed only my good car could give me. Screw the Volvo, my Vanquish could get me to Bella's in half the time. I flew down the driveway and onto the highway in no time.

The trees were a blur as I flew at nearly one hundred miles per hour towards Bella's home. I slowed to fifty once I hit the residential area, wouldn't want to get pulled over, now would I? I pulled up the the small white home and turned off my car. I took a second to compose myself, so that I would not just charge into the home and pull Rosalie out by her hair. I didn't care if she was a girl, if she hurt my girl, then she's dead!

Finally, I got myself settled enough to leave the car. I made sure the doors were locked before jogging up to the front door and knocking quickly. I heard foot-steps approaching the door as I bounced in place. Couldn't someone get to the damn door faster? The door swung open to reveal an okay Bella, to which I sighed in relief before pulling her to me. I simply held her and relished the feeling that she was fine. She wasn't reduced to nothing, but didn't she say the wicked witch of Washington was here? Surely Rosalie would have killed Bella by now if she was here. Well, not physically kill, but destroy her emotionally and mentally. That bitch fought dirty!

"Not that I don't love being in your arms, but are you okay?" Bella sort of half giggled.

"Perfect, actually," I released her. "I thought I heard you say that Rosalie was here and I panicked. Guess I misheard you on the phone!"

Bella gave me a funny look, "You didn't mishear me."

"Huh?" My jaw just about hit the floor. There was no way that Rosalie Hale would leave what she considered to be the reason her relationship ended in one piece!

"Rose is here, and she wants to talk to us," she lowered her voice. "Edward, please be nice. She is really broken up about the whole break-up still."

I just stared at Bella in shock. After everything Rosalie put her through, put us through, she is here trying to protect her from my wrath. She is worried about her feelings? And don't think I didn't notice that she is Rose now! What the hell is going on?

"Bella, I don't understand," I started.

Bella interrupted me, "Please, Edward, just hear her out."

Bella then gave me that pout that I cannot resist, so I sighed and bowed my head in defeat. I would hear Rosalie out, be nice to her, but I will not hold back if she says one wrong thing against me or Bella.

I followed Bella into her living room were a very worn out and haggard looking Rosalie was sitting. She was wearing an old ripped pair of Emmett's football sweats along with an ill-fitting hoodie that he wore when he was probably thirteen. Her hair was knotted in a messy bun on top of her head, and she had deep purple bruises under her eyes. She had no make-up on, and honestly looked like she had been crying for the past few days.

She looked up from her tissue that she was ripping up into shreds to make eye contact with me finally. I gasped at the dead look in her eyes. It looked like the once great and confident Rosalie Hale had been broken, leaving behind this shell of her old self. My gasp caused a few tears to fall loose as she returned her attention to the tissue in her hands.

I sat on the chair across from the couch, while Bella sat down beside Rosalie and rubbed her back soothingly. I could hear her sniffles. She was really broken about this. I thought the bitch would probably go around doing it with random guys instead of moping the loss of Emmett, but here she was completely broken, worse than Emmett himself. Sure Emmett was destroyed by the break-up, but his destruction is a fraction of Rosalie's. I mean the fiercest girl in Forks is here crying on the couch in the home of a girl she despises with her very being. How does that happen?

"So, you wanted to talk to us?" I started to break the silence that was only occupied by Rosalie's sniffles.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "Edward, I need to apologize, not just to you, but to Bella also." She turned to look at Bella. "I am so sorry I never gave you a chance. I just classified you as an outcast and figured you would be around for the bet, but when I saw that you were going to be a constant in our little group, I panicked. Everyone seemed to like you more than me, I was jealous. You didn't even have to try and they all loved you. As for me, I have to constantly try. I have to bite my tongue more times than I actually speak, and most of what I say isn't nice anyway. I am an awful person, I see that now, and I am not looking for forgiveness from you. I just want to apologize.

"I thought that maybe if I could find a way to show everyone that you were fake, while I very well knew you weren't, I thought it would destroy you and everything could go back to normal. I thought that contacting Tanya and getting her opinions on you out into the open would show everyone who you really were. I mean, she's your stepsister, so in theory she would know you best, right? What I didn't take into account was how she was exactly like me. The little bit we talked when I first contacted her showed me that much. She knows that you are a truly good person, and hence why she said all that bullshit about you. She told you all that because she felt threatened by you in a social setting as I did.

"It was wrong of me, but at the time I was only thinking of me. Then it blew up. Emmett found out and was not happy, to say the least. He loves you like a little sister, by the way. You may just think he is saying that if he has told you it, but I know him well enough to know he means it. Bella, I am truly sorry for my behavior, and Edward, I am sorry for trying to ruin such a beautiful thing for you. I understand that I do not deserve forgiveness from you or Bella, I am not asking for it, but I want you two to understand why I acted the way I did."

Rosalie ended her little explanation with her eyes in her lap. I saw Bella look at me, everything being said without words. She wanted to forgive Rosalie, and I would be lying if a little part of me wanted to also. It didn't change what she tried to do to us, and I won't be forgetting that anytime soon, but I think Rosalie deserves a little peace of mind, especially after seeing her this distraught. Never in my life had I seen her look this broken. I would be lying if it didn't scare me shitless because before Bella, I was the same kind of person as Rosalie. That is probably why we clashed so much, but Bella saved me. I changed and deep down, like really deep down, I think that Rosalie has it in her to change also. She just needs her own version of Bella.

The problem with that is she had her own Bella in Emmett; however, she lost him due to her selfishness. I don't think Emmett will let her back into his life that easily, even if Bella and I forgive her completely. Em is almost as broken as Rose, but in his eyes, she is too far gone. I would have agreed with him if I wasn't witnessing this broken girl in front of me. Her coming to Bella to apologize, knowing very well she shouldn't be forgiven for her actions is proof enough for me, at least, that she isn't too far gone. She just needs to prove that to everyone else.

I nodded to Bella to tell her that I was forgave Rosalie also. Bella then hugged a sobbing Rose as I made my way across the room to sit on her other side. Bella looked up at me, pleading me with her eyes to help Rosalie out in some way. I was still somewhat in shock at the selflessness of Bella. I mean, this girl she was now holding, silently begging me to help, was the same girl that tried to destroy her. Destroy us. Yet here, she is doing just that, and blowing me away once again.

I laid my hand on Rosalie's back, rubbing soothing circles as she cried into Bella's shirt, "Rosalie, what you did was low, I am not going to lie, but I speak for both of us when I say that for doing what you just did, telling us the truth, apologizing with nothing to gain, we forgive you."

Rosalie turned out of Bella's embrace to face me, her face tear streaked, "What?"

"We forgive you," I said with a gentle smile.

"But I...I mean, what I did... I don't..." she stuttered out, hiccuping a little.

"Rosalie, everyone deserves forgiveness," Bella smiled at me. "Even when what they did seems selfish and wrong, sometimes it takes that wrong to show them the light."

Okay, now I know she wasn't just talking to Rosalie. I smiled back at her and nodded. I had gotten her little message, loud and clear. Not that I had any screaming doubts about her not forgiving me fully, but there was always that little voice in the back of my head. With her little statement though, that little voice shut up, hopefully for good.

"But Emmett...he'll never take me back after what I have done. The disappointment in his eyes...he probably doesn't even miss my bitch of a self!"

"Rose, my brother was devoted to you, still is, but like you said before, his family comes first. He is disappointed in you, sure, but he is not doing much better than you."

Rosalie looked at me with a little hope shimmering in her eyes, "Really?"

"Yes," Bella and I both stated at the same time, causing Rosalie to chuckle a little.

"You two really are perfect for each other," Rose spoke softly as her face fell. "How am I ever going to show Emmett that I am willing to change for him? Being a bitch is all I know, so where do I even start?"

I thought about the possibilities of how Rosalie could redeem herself in Em's eyes, and with some of my previous plans to bring Emmett happiness again. Or wait! I got it! A way to help Bella, Em and Rose at once!

"I got it!" I exclaimed.

"Got what?" Bella questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

"I have been mulling over a couple of things the past few days, love, and Rose is the final piece to make this plan work!"

Rosalie looked up with hope sparkling in her eyes once more, "What can I do? I will do anything you need me to do!"

"What are you doing next week over Spring Break?" I asked.

"Nothing, if that is when you need me!"

"Oh, I am going to need you because you are the main component of this working out."

"Care to let us know the plan?" Bella looked at me expectantly.

"Rose is going to convince Tanya to come hang out in Forks with her," I started, but was cut off by Bella's gasp and head shaking. "Wait, love, I promise everything is going to work out in your favor. Just trust me." She looked hesitant, but nodded for me to continue. "As I was saying, Rose is going to invite Tanya to come hang out in Forks with her to rip on Bella and stuff. Bella you and I will conveniently run into them somewhere, and I will introduce myself as your boyfriend, obviously. Then we will let Tanya do her thing and basically self-destruct!"

"How is she going to self-destruct?" Rose questioned me while Bella sat silent. "I mean wasn't me talking to Tanya a bad thing?"

"It was when you were doing it for the wrong reasons, but now you are on our side. We will have Jazz and Ali hidden with a camera and all of us will be miked. Last time I checked Jasper still had that gear from his secret agent phase or spy phase or whatever it was. It was ridiculous, but that stuff is going to help us!"

Bella's eyes suddenly lit up. I could tell by the shift in her demeanor that she got where I was going with my plan. I wanted Renee and Phil to see how truly awful Tanya was. I could care less about throwing Kate under the bus because I am sure Tanya will do just that when she gets in trouble. Plus it is Tanya's head I want. She seemed to be the one who had it out for Bella the most, and she was going to pay for everything she said to Bella. I was going to get her in so much trouble, not to mention, act very inappropriately with Bella in front of her. I am going to show her just how wrong she was about my girl.

Rosalie cleared her throat to get my attention, "So I see how this is going to help Bella, but what about me?"

"Rose, don't you think Emmett will like to see you do something to help someone you wronged?" Bella explained.

"Oh, so I do this thing and take credit for it?"

"Precisely my thought," I smiled at her.

Rosalie grinned, but frowned a second later, "How are we going to get Jazz and Alice to help out though because last time I checked we weren't on good terms."

"Apologize to them like you did to us," Bella explained. "I know they will forgive you also!"

"Okay," Rosalie sighed. "I better get to apologizing and convincing Tanya to come to Forks to visit."

Bella and I both nodded before wishing her luck and leading her out of the house. I turned to look at Bella after shutting the door. Her smile was blinding. I laughed at the giddy look on her face. She was excited to get revenge on Tanya. Not that revenge is a good thing, but in the case of Bella and Tanya, I believe it is justified.

"Did I mention I love you so much it isn't even funny!" Bella threw herself at me.

I stumbled back a little with a smirk, "No, did I mention that I feel the same?"

"No, but I know you do," she said with confidence.

"So not that I don't love the declarations of love, but what is it for? Helping Rosalie or taking down Tanya?"

"Both!" Bella exclaimed before attacking my lips.

We made out until we heard Charlie's cruiser pulling into the driveway. I groaned when I heard the door close and the footsteps on the front porch. I didn't want to pull away, but I had to. Her dad owned guns! We made our way back to the living room quickly and sat down on the couch. Bella turned on the TV.

I heard the front door open and close before Charlie called out to say he was home.

"Bells, why is there a car out in our driveway that costs more than I make in a year?" he shouted as he rounded the corner. He froze when he saw me.

"Hey, Charlie!"

"Uh, hey, Edward," he mumbled while rubbing his neck. "Is that Carlisle's car?"

"No, it's mine."

Charlie looked at my dumbfounded before letting out a long whistle, "That is a pretty nice piece of machinery you have there, boy! I better not catch you speeding though!"

"I'd never, Chief!" I smirked, internally laughing as I remembered my trip over to Bella's almost an hour ago.

"Good man," he smiled. "He's a keeper, Bells!"

Bella blushed bright red as Charlie left the room with a little wink. I busted out laughing then as I taunted her a little about me being a keeper and stuff. I was dead serious though. I wanted to be her's as long as possible. I gave her a playful nudge and she scowled at me. I pretended to be hurt, so I stood to leave, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back down onto the couch.

"Since I got you up, the least I can do is make you breakfast."

"Hmmm...your cooking...hell yeah!" I jumped up, pulling her up with me. I kissed her lips softly. "Thanks, love. Do you mind if I make a quick call while you get things ready?"

She shook her head no before leaving me alone in the living room. I pulled out my phone to see numerous texts and missed calls from everyone in my family. I decided to call Esme first because she would undoubtedly be the most worried about me. I dialed her number and listened to her frantic voice as she picked up on the first ring.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You better have a good reason for speeding out of here as quickly as you did without saying a word to any of us!"

"Calm down, Mom," I started, but Esme Cullen was not one to calm down when it came to the safety of her children.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Mister!" she chastised me. "I want to know where you are and why you left so quickly this instant!"

I sighed into the phone before giving her the abbreviated version. I left out the things about Rosalie, Esme didn't need to know that stuff. I simply told her that Bella needed me and sounded frantic on the phone, so I got worried. I let her know that everything was okay now, but I was going to stay a bit longer and have some breakfast. She scolded me a bit, but was mainly thankful that everything was fine.

"Um, Mom, can you put Alice on the phone?" I needed to tell her about the Rosalie thing, and the full plan so when Rose talked to her she would actually listen.

"Sure, honey," Esme said before I could hear her gentle calls for Alice. "Here she is."

I heard the phone shift from hand to hand before Alice's jubilant voice nearly burst my eardrums, "Hey, oh smitten-with-love brother of mine! What can I do for you?"

I quickly explained the reason for my quick exit this morning, and what Rosalie told us. Alice just listened while scoffing every once and a while. I assured her that everything she said was genuine, and she would understand it once she talked to her. I then presented the plan. Alice was silent for a few seconds. That was never a good sign.

"Are you sure you really want Tanya that close to Bella?" she asked me worriedly. "I won't lie, I think the plan would work and stuff, but I worry about what that little contact with Tanya will do to Bella."

"I know, Ali, I worry about it too, but Bella can't go the rest of her life without running into her. They are technically sisters."

Alice let out a dark chuckle at the mention of them being sisters, "Ha, sisters! I am more of a sister to Bella than that bitch is!"

"Very true, but back to the plan. I do worry about her; however, I will be with her the entire time. Add in the fact that the contact will be the thing to show Renee and Phil exactly what Tanya thinks of Bella, and I think that it is a good thing. Maybe it will help Bella face her past, and finally move on for good!"

"Okay, I can see where you are coming from, but let's make this clear, I am doing this for Bella, not Rosalie," she spoke quickly because from the sound on the other side of the phone, Em had just entered the room. "Even if I forgive her, no one calls me a freaking Midget! Seriously, Pixie is bad enough!"

I laughed before telling my sister goodbye and hanging up the phone. I walked into the kitchen and moaned when the smell of bacon hit my senses. I went up behind Bella and grabbed her from behind. I spun her around with all intents of kissing the sexy smirk that graced her features off her face, but when I leaned in, my lips were met with a piece of bacon. Bella held the bacon to my lips, giving me that little smirk that drove me wild. I snapped at the bacon and nearly nipped her fingers as I ate it. She giggled before returning to cook our breakfast.

She turned to me with a spatula in her hand, "How do you want your eggs?"

"I don't care," I shrugged. "I will eat anything you put in front of me, love."

"Over-easy it is then," she laughed before turning back to the stove.

I went and took a seat down at the kitchen table. I studied her as I often did while she worked in the kitchen. It was one of the few places I could see her truly looking at home. I made note of it because if we did go to college together like I hoped we would, I would have to make sure our apartment had a kick-ass kitchen in it. Well, that would be if she was okay with sharing an apartment with me.

Bella turned around holding two plates as she made her way over to the table. She set mine down in front of me before taking her seat beside me. We ate in silence, neither of us wanting to talk about our worries. I could feel the tension in the air because as much as we knew there was little chance of this plan failing, Bella was going to face Tanya again. That was the thing that was worrying us the most. I could tell by the way she studied her food never making eye contact with me, it was the thing most likely occupying her thoughts.

I could tell by the way she suddenly tensed up the possible consequences from the plan finally caught up to her. We were originally so happy about the idea of what would happen to Tanya after this, that we never stopped to think about what may happen to Bella. From her posture, I could tell that Tanya still had some hold over Bella, and it scared me. I didn't want her to close up again. If things went badly with Tanya, as in we got perfect footage and recording to bring her down, it could also destroy Bella again. The note and Bella's story let me know that Tanya was ruthless. It was a scary thing to go up against, but Bella had to move past this. She had to let go of her past, and this may be just the situation for her to do it.

I didn't voice my thoughts and neither did Bella for the rest of breakfast. Instead we began to talk about the future after high school a bit. Carlisle and Esme were planning a trip to go visit schools on the other side of the country this summer. I approached them with the idea of Bella coming with us also, which made Alice beg for Jasper to come also. They said they would consider it, but I wanted to get Bella's feelings on it also.

"I don't know, Edward," she sighed. "The only thing I know is this side of the country. My mom is pushing for the University of Arizona and Charlie is pushing for the University of Washington. I think you know my feelings on Arizona, but Washington isn't so bad. I know I would get in there, but all those schools that you are looking at...I know I am not even close to being good enough to get in any of those places."

I laughed, "Bella, have you ever talked to the guidance counselors about where you could go with your grades?" She shook her head and gave me a questioning look. "Well, I have, and they let me know that with my grades, I could get in practically anywhere. Add in the fact that I might be Valedictorian, then I am basically guaranteed."

"What does that have to do with me, and you might be Valedictorian?" she laughed now. "Edward, you will be Valedictorian! There is absolutely no one who is even close to you when it comes to intelligence!"

I looked at her in shock. Did she really not know that she was in the running for it also?

"Bella, I am actually tied with someone right now for number one..." I trailed off.

It was Bella's turn to look shocked, "Who could be tied with you? Is it Alice because that would be kind of funny to see which twin is the 'smarter' twin!"

"No, it's not Alice."

"Who then?"

"Um, Bella, I am actually tied with you," I was still kind of shocked that she was this clueless as to how intelligent she actually was.

Bella's mouth fell open before she composed herself, "Nice joke! Me tied with you! Let's be serious!"

I gave her a look that said 'I am not joking around'.

"You aren't kidding," she said slowly.

"No and that's why I say that you could very well get into Ivy League schools."

She still had a shocked look on her face, "So let's back this up for a second. You and I are tied for being the top of the class, and your logic is because you can get into any school I should be able to also."

"Yep."

"Wow, okay," she thought about it for a second before muttering something under her breath.

I thought I caught her saying something about wanting to go to school with me, but I really wasn't sure.

"Care to repeat that, love?"

"I think you heard me," she smirked back, "but if you insist. I said 'I would really like going to the same college as you'. Happy?"

"Immensely, and you know your father will be also. Not about you going to college with me, but you considering going to a prestigious school like he knows you can."

As if he knew we were talking about him, Charlie entered the kitchen.

"What is this I hear about Bells finally considering some prestigious schools?" he raised an eyebrow while looking between the two of us.

"I was explaining to Bella about a trip my parents have planned this summer to go visit some Ivy League schools across the country, and they were considering letting her come also if she was interested. You know your daughter though, sir. She was convinced she had no chance of getting in, so why even check them out. I convinced her otherwise when I told her about how she was currently tied in the running for Valedictorian."

"Tied for Valedictorian!" he exclaimed with a shocked look directed towards his daughter. "I knew you were smart, kiddo, but this smart! Wow, I know you still have a year to go, but just the thought of you being top of your class! Who is the poor sap that you are going to beat out?"

I raised my hand while Bella giggled.

"Huh?" Charlie looked confused.

"I would be the poor sap, Charlie. Bella and I are tied."

Charlie smirked at me, "Sucks to be you, buddy."

"I wouldn't like losing to any other, but if Bella beats me, I wouldn't be the least bit angry."

"Once again, Isabella Marie Swan, this boy is a keeper!"

Bella blushed bright red before getting up from the table and pushing her dad out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," she spoke softly, still bright red. "He doesn't have a filter sometimes."

"I can relate, you've met Emmett."

Bella laughed to which I leaned in and silenced her with my lips on her's. I wanted to deepen it, but I knew we couldn't with her dad in the house. He could pop in at any second. Bella groaned when I pulled away. I gave her a sheepish look to tell her that I was afraid of what Charlie would do if he caught us making-out.

Suddenly my phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that it was Rosalie who was calling.

I answered the phone and decided to mess with her a little, "What's up, Rosie?"

"Just calling to let you know that I talked to your sister and Jazz, Eddie."

"And?" I asked, already knowing that they would help out from my earlier call with Alice.

"They are in," she paused. "I also sent a message to Tanya about her coming to hang out in Forks for a day."

I froze.

"Eddie, you there?"

"Uh, yeah," I stuttered breaking out of my little trance. "Hear anything back yet?"

"I will tell you in a second," I could hear the tapping of keys in the background. She must be signing into her Facebook account. "One new message from Tanya Dwyer."

I gulped in anticipation while Bella shot me a look of confusion. She motioned for me to put the phone on the table. I did and she turned on the speakerphone. I got it, she wanted to be involved in this conversation. It did affect her more so than myself or even Rosalie.

"You still there, Eddie?"

"Yes, and just to let you know, you are now on speakerphone."

"Okay, hello Bella."

"Hi, Rose, so I could tell from Edward's face you heard back from Tanya."

"Yes, and she writes, 'Hello, Rosalie. It is nice to talk to someone who hates that retard Isabella as much as I do. I would love to come out to Forks next week, especially if we get to torture my misfit of a stepsister a little. I have actually missed her the past few years, and would love to catch up with her, if you know what I mean. Give me a date so we can arrange me getting there. I can't wait!'"

My jaw was clenched and my fist shaking. I hated this girl so much, and I haven't even met her yet! I looked over at Bella. She was frozen staring at the phone. I reached under the table to grab her hand in mine. I gave her hand a little squeeze, and she relaxed a little.

"What day do you want me to tell her to come out?" Rosalie broke the silence that had fallen over the kitchen.

That broke Bella out of her frozen state though. She told Rose to tell Tanya to come on Tuesday because she was meeting with her mom on Thursday. I followed her thought process. She wanted to have the proof of Tanya's treatment of her when she met up with Renee. I really hope everything goes as planned, for her sake. It should, but as I have noticed with things surrounding Bella, nothing is predictable.

**Uh...some of you may be angry about them forgiving Rosalie so easily, but I want to have this fic finished soon, like maybe even before the new year, so things needed to be moved along. Something else to think about is that it is in Bella's nature to just forgive people for their actions if they show serious signs of changing, look at Edward. So if you are thinking to yourself, "Why did they forgive her? She is such a bitch!" That is my reasoning. **

**What do you think of the plan? Jasper going through a little spy phase...I just had to add that in because my little brother and I just uncovered all these old spy toys as we were taking out our Christmas decorations. We had this obsession with spying on people when we were younger. Better yet, our parents bought us "spy equipment", which included a hidden camera thingy, some microphone thing, walkie talkies, etc. Don't ask me why...**

**Enough of my reflecting on my oh-so-interesting childhood...let me know what you thought of this chapter! Teasers will go out to all who review again!**

**As always, thank you for reading my story! **


	18. The Real Chapter 17 :

**First, let me thank all who sent their support. It meant a lot to me. After reading all the reviews, I found some inspiration to write again. Originally this chapter was going to be a not so happy one because I sort of depressed, but then I got an idea and ran with it. The original draft has Tanya being a total bitch, then I thought of something else. Tanya's still a bitch, but I made her part almost humorous. A lot of people were sick of the sadness, so I decided to make this chapter a bit happier. Also it is not as long as I hoped for and all in all Tanya isn't really around as long as I originally wanted. It feels rushed, I know. If you read the previous A/N you'll probably understand why I just want to wrap this story up on a high note. Okay, I am done talking now...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my new MacBook Pro! Hells yeah!**

Revenge Never Tasted So Sweet

Today was the day. Today was the day that Tanya Dwyer would be in Forks. I have never been so nervous in my whole life. We were currently hanging out in the Hale's basement setting up all the equipment for the plan. We were testing the mics to make sure they would be able to pick up her audio. The cameras would just have to be tested on site. Jazz and Ali were planning on hiding in two separate spots in the hopes of getting the best shot of the action. There was no guarantee, but hopefully one out of the two will be able to get a nice shot. Worst case scenario though, we will always have the audio.

"Testing, one, two," I spoke into my mic which was hidden under my collar.

I had to look my best for this little run-in and be able to hide the mic. Alice took this as a personal challenge, so here I am dressed in a light button down shirt worn open with a tee underneath. I didn't see anything special with the outfit, but apparently it is by some high end designer. According to Alice I look like some vampire from these gay movies when I am wearing this kind of stuff. I simply rolled my eyes at her.

"We can hear you loud and clear, Eddie!" Alice shouted too loudly into her mic.

I held my head in pain, "Dammit, Ali! Don't yell into the mic!"

"Sorry," she giggled.

We figured we would have something a lot like a two way radio for communication. Alice and Jasper would be feeding both Bella and me information on what to do as we went through the whole setup. With them looking at the whole picture from their hiding space, they will be able to position us for the cameras. Alice would be listening in on my audio and giving me commands, while Jasper handled Bella's. Jasper would be able to keep Bella calmer than Alice would during the confrontation. , or so we hoped. He has a way with just calming people down.

Jasper walked into the basement holding two cameras. He passed one to Alice, "Alright, darling, this one will be your's." He then went on to point out all the buttons and instruct her on the proper use, but I chose to just tune them out and focus on Bella.

She had been dead quiet since we got here this morning. The week following the creation of the plan had passed quickly for everyone involved. Now that we were ready to put it all into action, the real fear was setting in. I knew that was why she was so silent. I thought back over Alice's and my conversation regarding what this could potentially do to Bella. To say I was nervous could potentially be the understatement of the century. I didn't want to lose Bella. Not that she would be physically gone, but this situation could cause her to go away mentally.

I shivered uncomfortably at the thought, but quickly masked it as a neck roll. Bella shot me a questioningly glance; however, she stayed silent. I moved closer to her and reached down to grab her hand. She visibly relaxed when my skin touched her's. I decided to pull her in closer, so I did. Bella practically melted into my side. I leaned down and kissed her head.

"You okay, love?" I whispered into her hair.

"Not really, to be completely honest," she turned her head up to look me in the eyes. It was then that I could see the true fear written on her face.

I spun her so that she was facing me and placed my hands on her tiny shoulders. "It's all going to work out. Seriously, there is no way this plan won't work! Plus, I will be there with you the whole time."

She tried to look down at her shoes. I tilted her head up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"We are going to be fine," I whispered onto her lips. "Please don't worry."

Our faces were less than an inch apart. I leaned my forehead onto her's.

"It's going to all be okay," I whispered, but I don't think it was so much to convince her as it was to convince myself. I mean, I can tell her it will all be fine a thousand times, but it is all a bunch of empty promises if I don't believe it myself.

Bella let out a shaky breath, "I trust you, don't doubt that. I am doubting my own strength though."

"Bella you are by far the strongest person I have ever met. After all the shit you've been through, you are still the most wonderful person in the world. That, love, takes strength like none other!"

Bella looked deep into my eyes and nodded. Good, she seemed to be back in it. I could see a fire in her eyes now that had been lacking for the past week. She was back, back with a vengeance. Tanya was not going to know what hit her when she comes in contact with Bella now.

I felt my phone go off in my pocket. When I reached for it, I saw the realization of who it probably was flash through Bella's eyes.

**Hey dude where is the left over pizza? I'm hungry!**

** -Em**

"What an idiot!" I laughed at the text making Bella jump. "The imbecile has been clueless all week as to what we've all been worried about and he still is!"

Bella held her hand over her heart, "God, Edward!" She smacked my arm. "I thought that was Rose!"

Alice looked over knowingly, "Emmett?"

"Who else would text me about left over pizza?"

"Never changes," she chuckled with a little head shake. "Tell him it's under his bed. I bet you five bucks he'll text you back all pissed that you it wasn't there."

"Em may be stupid, but not that dumb. You're on!"

I looked over to see Bella snickering as I sent the message. Thank you, Emmett. Without his hunger, we would have all been overly tense still. He helped us all chill out a bit without even noticing it. My phone vibrated less than two minutes later.

** You douche! There is no pizza under my bed! I checked under my magazine stash and everything! I am texting Alice!**

** -Em**

This was a face-palm moment. God, my brother is such a moron! Alice leapt up in victory after seeing my reaction to the text. Bella gave me a shocked look.

"He really checked under his bed for left over pizza?" she exclaimed while grabbing my phone from my hands.

"Don't be too surprised, Bella," Jasper laughed as Alice danced around him. "You've met Emmett, you know how he can be."

"True."

We all laughed at the situation, but fell silent as my phone went off again in Bella's hand. She stared down at it as if it was a ticking bomb about to explode and there was nothing she could do. I reached for it, but she turned before I could get it. I could see her press the unlock button to turn on the screen.

"Rosalie," she whispered before giving the phone back to me. "I can't read it. You do it."

**I am here. The whore is officially in Forks. Meet us by the cafe...**

** -Rose**

I gulped and grabbed Bella's hand, "It's time."

I looked to both Jasper and Alice who were all geared up and ready to go. They looked back at me and nodded. I nodded back. It was time to go. Time to bring down the bitch!

We all piled up in my Volvo because it is less conspicuous than Bella's truck, Alice's Porsche and Jasper's Mustang. I drove the the town and parked about a block away from the cafe. We had to give Alice and Jasper enough cover to get into position at the park across the street. Our plan was to "run into" Tanya and Rose in front of the cafe. Bella and I would immediately walk away to the park, and we had our fingers crossed that Tanya would just want to follow us. If not, Rosalie was prepared to do some convincing.

I watched to see that Alice and Jasper were across the street and hidden from sight before I grabbed Bella's hand. I squeezed it once and gave her a tiny nod. Her eyes looked frightened. I squeezed her hand three more times, my way of saying I loved her without speaking. After the third squeeze, she nodded back to me. That fire in her eyes had returned.

"All good, time to go, Eddie," Alice's voice sounded in my head.

We turned the corner and walked towards the cafe. I immediately spotted Rosalie's blonde hair shining in the rare sunlight. She turned a bit, and I felt myself tense. Tanya Dwyer. Now I had an overly made up face to put to the despicable name. Bella tensed also, so I gave her another squeeze to which she responded immediately with a squeeze of her own. Tanya must have finally caught sight of Bella because I could see the corners of her lips turn up in an evil smirk.

"Isabella!" she shouted in an annoyingly high-pitched voice. We walked slowly towards her and Rosalie.

When we got to the two of them I could finally take Tanya's appearance in all at once. She had strawberry blonde hair and close to a pound of make-up on her face. I then looked at her clothing. She had decided on a barely there skirt and a top so low I could see her bra clearly. All and all, she looked like a cheap hooker. I mean, maybe and I'm saying this is a big stretch, she could be somewhat pretty if she ditched the clothing, make-up and lost about fifteen pounds. Yeah, Tanya had love handles, not attractive at all.

"Hi, Tanya," Bella spoke quietly while looking down at the ground. "Mom didn't say you would be in Forks."

Tanya smirked at her, "I told her not to tell you, Isabella, duh! Seriously, I knew you were retarded and all, but it is common sense!"

Jesus Christ, this girls voice is irritating and she doesn't even seem to make sense! Bella better hold my hand tight because I am so tempted to just punch the bitch in the face!

"Come on, Bella, let's go over to the park," I spoke quickly, but loud enough for Tanya to hear.

I pulled Bella's hand, and we quickly crossed the street. We moved into the park and got into position so that Alice and Jasper would be able to catch it all on film. I chanced a glance behind us and noticed that Tanya was pointing frantically at the park. I could see Rosalie shrug and nod before they started to walk to the park. Hook, line and sinker!

"Love, just a heads up, Tanya and Rose are on their way over."

"We did it," she whispered.

"Not just yet, the worst is still to come, but never doubt that I love you, okay?"

"Never," she spoke resolutely.

As those words left her mouth a shrill voice rang out, "Oh, ! I wasn't done talking with you, retard! Did you forget we're family or something? You never just walk away from your own sister when you haven't seen her in almost three years!"

I looked at Bella and saw something flash in her eyes that I had never seen before.

"Oh, really?" Bella spat back. "I didn't think family did to each other what you have done to me in the past!"

"This is going to be good!" Alice's voice laughed. "I can see it in her eyes, she's gonna chew this bitch out!"

Tanya looked furious. Clearly the Bella she once tortured never talked back to her. That old Bella just took the insults and ran away crying, but this new Bella she is faced with won't laying down and taking the beating. I couldn't be prouder of Bella right now. I am still worried about her, yes, but she seems to be handling it all better than I even expected. I looked up to see Rosalie give me a small smile. She noticed the change in Bella also.

"Still hung up on that, Isabella?" Tanya spoke slowly as she composed her face. "You know I had a nice time doing Alex a while ago. We dated for close to a year after you left, but we are still friends with benefits to this day! I can see why you had a thing for him. Really, I truly can. You know what he thought of you though? He thought you were a freak. A little awkward, unattractive freak!"

"You really did do me a favor though," Bella smirked. "Alex sounds like a manwhore, and if you never ruined my life in Phoenix, then I would have never moved here. Moving here led me to Edward, a real and caring boyfriend that loves me for who I am, something you will never have."

"You little bitch!" Tanya shrieked lunging at Bella, but Rosalie held her back before she could get to her. "He is only with you because of a bet! Yeah, Isabella, he doesn't actually like you. He's with you to get some cash!"

Tanya then calmed down with a satisfied grin on her face. Oh, she thinks she actually pulled a fast one on Bella by bringing up the bet! I am dying to laugh in her face, but I won't because this is Bella's moment.

Sure enough, Bella began to laugh. She doubled over laughing, so I couldn't help but snicker a little myself. Tanya looked dumbfounded between the two of us. I could see the corners of Rose's lips turning up as she tried to hold in her own laughter. It was just that the look on Tanya's face was priceless!

"What are you laughing at, retard?" Tanya practically growled at her.

"Oh, I'll tell you, but first, I want to know why you always called me retard?" Bella turned serious now.

"Because you are stupid and socially retarded," Tanya spoke each word slowly as if she was speaking to someone of lower intelligence, which Bella sure wasn't.

Bella smirked before asking, "Look at any colleges yet, Tanya?"

"Of course, but they are much too high level for you to even consider applying to them."

"Really?" she feigned surprise. "What kind of grades do you have to get to get into your high level colleges?"

Bella was playing with Tanya, and I was loving every second of it. I also realized throughout this whole thing that Tanya seemed to actually believe that Bella was dumb. That little fact makes no sense to me, but whatever, nothing about Tanya seems to make sense.

"I almost have a two-point-five, for your info!"

I snorted and Bella did also as we attempted to hold in our laughter. This girl was completely delusional, I just realized this fact. She is nuts!

"Oh really, I am close to a five-point-oh, and I am applying to some Ivy League schools."

Tanya laughed at her, "Five-point-oh, my ass! If you are that smart then why are you applying to gardening schools?"

Okay, that was it! I lost it then and so did Rosalie. We were both falling on the ground laughing at Tanya's stupidity. The dumb bitch thought that Ivy League schools were for gardening! Who the hell would ever think that? Oh wait, Tanya would! I can't believe she attributed the word Ivy in the name with plants, but at this point, I am surprised she even knows that ivy is a plant!

"You are the idiot, Tanya!" Bella laughed out. "An Ivy League school is very prestigious. I know even you have heard of Harvard or Yale, those are Ivy League schools. Schools for smart people like me and Edward, not you!"

Tanya looked dumbfounded once more before composing her face, "So you aren't so dumb anymore, but Edward is still only with you because of a bet!"

"That where you are wrong again, Edward dropped the bet after a few days with me. He then came clean about it to me, and we're still together!"

"Wait, what?" Tanya shouted, her composure slipping.

I decided it was time to make my voice heard, "I am with her for real, Tanya! Duh!"

"You can't be serious? You are like super hot and she's like...ugh, I don't even want to go there!"

And with that last comment I snapped, "How do you see yourself? Honestly, how the hell can you look in the mirror everyday and see your own face looking back at you! You look like an overused whore! You two have to be sisters in some sick sense even if you are not related because neither of you see yourselves clearly! Bella is the most beautiful person inside and out, yet she saw herself as nothing because of you! But here you are thinking you are the hottest thing ever and you are the furthest thing from it! You disgust me!"

Every person was frozen in shock. I had never bad talked a woman this badly in the history of my life, but Tanya's rudeness called for it. I heard a thump and swearing. I looked over to see Jasper lying in a heap on the ground. Then I looked up to see the wires dangling from a tree branch. That idiot just fell out of a tree.

But I didn't have time to react to Jazz's misery because I felt a sharp pain across my cheek. Tanya was right in my face, "You are such an asshole!" That bitch slapped me. I was momentarily stunned.

Before I could spit an insult back Bella was between us both, "You, Tanya, are such a bitch and I am done with you! I am so done with you insulting me, downing me and making me feel like shit! I am done! I don't care if we are technically family, I want nothing to do with you!"

Tanya had backed up throughout Bella's rant, but little did she know she had backed right into a certain angry pixie. I guess Alice was done sitting out of this action. Tanya eventually backed right into Alice and accidentally stepped on her Jimmy Choo's. Oh, no! This is going to get ugly! Tanya spun to face Alice.

"First off, don't you ever lay another finger on my brother or I will kill you!" Alice growled out. "Secondly, you just scratched my new limited edition Jimmy Choo's. I am going to count to ten and by the time I am done, you better have your fat-ass on the nearest bus to Seattle! Here's the bus fare, go!"

Tanya grabbed the money from Alice's hand and took off like a bat out of hell. She was seriously scared of little Alice. Alice shouted out the countdown for our benefit as we all pissed ourselves laughing at the way things turned out. Like I said nothing with Bella seems to go as planned.

Here we were planning on Bella becoming the victim in the whole situation, but the roles seemed to get reversed. Then there was us panicking over what this whole encounter was going to do to Bella, but she held her own and gave Tanya a taste of her own medicine. All in all, Bella chewing out Tanya seemed to be exactly what she needed to truly leave her past behind her. The best part of all is we set out to get Tanya chewed out by Renee and Phil, and I don't even think we got any film to truly do that. Tanya was pretty much scared out of her mind the whole time. If anything, the video may just be a viral sensation. Ivy League schools are gardening schools? Who has ever heard of a gardening school? Maybe they exist, but I have never heard of one!

I grabbed Bella tight as our friends all high-fived, "I am so proud of you, love!"

"I don't know what came over me, but that felt good!"

"It was fantastic, the way you stood up for yourself was just, wow!"

Then everyone converged on the two of us. All I could hear were the three of them praising Bella and I on the job well done. I didn't deserve the praise though, I simply lost my temper. Bella on the other hand faced her demons. For that she deserves all the praise in the world. We decided to go back to my house to watch the Epic Life Raping of Tanya Dwyer. Catchy name, huh? I don't think rape is a funny matter, but a life rape, now that shit is funny!

Jasper, Alice, Bella and I went back in the Volvo, while Rose took her BMW. Speaking of Rosalie, I think it is about time she wins back a certain idiot who lost me five bucks! But seriously, without Rosalie I don't think we could have pulled this off. She was the keystone to this plan working or failing. She has shown that she can be a nicer person, even if she is still working on it. Let's be honest also, I am sick and tired of seeing Em mope around because he isn't getting laid because his heart still belongs to Rosalie.

We drove back to the house laughing about Tanya and everything that went down. I looked in the rearview mirror, Rose was still following, good. I thought she was maybe going to bail out, but she has missed him too much to chicken out now. She has proof of changing, which is what Em wanted, so in theory nothing should be keeping them apart now. The only problem is that life never goes as planned for us. For all I know, Em could refuse to take her back no matter how much he misses her.

I pulled up the long drive with Rosalie's red convertible right on my tail. I parked my car in the garage while Rose parked back a bit further. I guess she didn't want Emmett to know that she was here yet. The four of us slipped out of the Volvo and walked back outside to meet up with Rose before entering the house. I could tell she was nervous, but how couldn't she be? I would have been worried if she hadn't been nervous because then maybe she hadn't changed as much as I thought she had.

We got up to the porch, and Rosalie finally froze. I waved the others to go on without us for now. If anyone could help her through this it was going to be me, seeing how I had gone through almost the same thing not so long ago.

"What if he doesn't take me back, Ed?" she whispered. What I had suspected she was afraid of was right. She was fearing the rejection of my lovable brother.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "You just have to be honest with him. Show him how you aren't that bitch of a girl anymore. Show him that you are the old Rosalie that he fell in love with!"

"But..."

I cut her off, "No but's, the Rosalie Hale I know and love wouldn't be afraid. She would march right in there and win back her man!"  
"Edward, the bitch Rose was the one with that confidence. Old Rosalie is afraid of anything dealing with confrontation."

"I learned to balance my two personas," I crossed my arms. "You can too. Now walk through that door and show my bonehead brother that you are his woman again!"

Rosalie didn't budge. I sighed and walked inside. If she wasn't coming in, then Em was going to go out. They were going to kiss and make up or I was going to die trying to get it to happen. I can't stand the moping any longer, from either side for that matter.

"Emmett Leslie Cullen, get your ass down here!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

I heard a snort of laughter to my left. Sitting on the couches were Bella, Jasper and Alice. Bella and Jasper were trying their hardest to hold in their laughter. Bella seemed to fairing better than Jazz. Oh, I knew why they were laughing! I completely forgot that nobody but the family knew that Em's middle name was Leslie! Shit, I better sleep with one eye open tonight because that slip-up was going to come back to bite me in the ass, guaranteed.

I heard the clomping of a giant's feet above me, and with that Jasper lost it. He was practically falling off the couch dying of laughter. I had heard laughing was contagious, but I had never seen it to this degree because shortly after Jazz's outburst, Bella lost it also. The two of them were holding each other as Emmett came running down the stairs.

He took one look at my girlfriend and Jasper, rolled his eyes and gave me a serious look, "You. Are. Going. To. Die. Point blank, you are dead!"

"Sorry, I swear it slipped out," I put up my hands in the universal sign of peace. "I didn't even know that they were sitting there when I shouted for you."

"Well, you shouldn't have been using it in the first place, Edward Anthony!" he poked me hard in the chest. He looked smug as if my middle name was as embarrassing as his.

Bella looked up, "I think the name Anthony is sexy!"

I gave Emmett a smug look, making him pout.

"So what the hell was so important for you to scream for me?" Ah, the old change the subject. Whatever, I needed to get the two lovebirds back together!

"I need you to come with me outside."

"What the hell for?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Something..." I trailed off. I was afraid if I told him Rosalie was outside he may resist going out.

"What kind of something?"

God, couldn't he just follow me out the damn door! Think Edward, think! What would get Em outside faster than the speed of light? Think. Think. Think. Eureka! I've got it!

"Em," I lowered my voice as if I was going to tell him some big secret, "look, I've got some, um, personal items in my car. Personal items that I would rather Bella not see yet, so I need you to get them out before she tries to get her shopping bags out."

Emmett had an amused smile on his face, "Eddie, you dog! You bought sex toys and don't want Bella to see? Hmmm...planning a special night or something?"

"Um, yeah let's go with that! Can you do me the favor? I promise I will do you the biggest favor of your life in return!"

"Sure I'll do it, little bro, but first, what's the favor?"

"Oh, you'll see..."

Emmett grinned, "Got some toys for your big bro? Love you, Eddie!"

"I got you a toy alright," I grinned. "The best toy you've ever had, and the only one you'll ever love."

He clapped his hands together and ran out the door at breakneck speeds. Then he must have seen Rosalie.

"What the fu..." he started before all was silent.

I shot the three on the couches a questioning look. They gave me the same on back. I expected to hear shouts, maybe even civilized talking, but never did I expect to hear nothing. I went over to Bella and pulled her up by her hand. I motioned for her to be quiet. We walked across the room to the open front door. What I saw was a very familiar sight.

Rosalie had Emmett pinned up against one of the poles supporting the porch roof. They were sucking face like always. I sighed in relief, even if they still had a lot of talking to do, if looked like they were going to be okay. Just then, Emmett opened one eye and with the hand tangled in Rosalie's hair still he gave me a thumbs up. I guess he liked his toy!

I pulled Bella back to the couches and sat down with her right beside me. I looked across to the other couch where Alice and Jasper were cuddling. Now was the time to discuss the video that was recorded. Just from being there, I could say that we had very little film proving what a bitch Tanya was. The majority of the thing was Bella making a fool out of her.

"So the video..." I trailed off hoping someone would pick up the conversation.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other, then at me and shrugged. I looked down at Bella who had a deep in thought look about her. We sat in relative silence for a good five minutes before Bella finally spoke.

"We won't do anything with the video," Bella spoke quietly.

All three sets of eyes in the room were then trained on Bella. I mean, my thought process was on editing it somehow to make Tanya look really bad. I am pretty sure the other two were on the same thought process. The idea was to show Renee that she was wrong all those years ago in believing Tanya over her own daughter.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she continued. "I know what was right, and as much as I wish my own mother would have believed me, I think putting Tanya in her place was enough for me. I'm done with it all and just want to put it behind me for good now. I don't want to have to relive it all to Renee when we meet up because I want to actually enjoy my time with her. Call it the coward's way out, but I think I am just so done with the whole thing."

"You aren't a coward," Jasper stated, beating me to it. "It is very understandable that you just want to move on for good. It is all part of the healing process."

"Jazz is right!" Alice chirped out. "He is going to be going to college for this stuff, so he knows his stuff, Bella."

Bella just nodded and I kissed her head, "You know I will always stand behind you, love."

When I went to kiss her head I was met with her lips instead, not that I was complaining. I heard Alice mutter something about us getting a room, but I didn't care. Today has been such a good day that I don't care what anybody thinks of me. I was over the moon happy with the way everything turned out. I vaguely registered the front door opening and closing. I assumed it was simply Emmett and Rosalie coming in from out on the porch, so I continued kissing my wonderful girlfriend with a fervor.

Then I felt myself being pulled away from Bella's face by my hair.

"What the hell!" I shouted and looked back to find a very amused Carlisle.

I looked over to the door to see a stunned Esme. Shit, they did not just watch that whole make-out session? Please tell me they were not the ones that walked in the door!

"Son, human beings need oxygen," Carlisle smirked. "I believe both you and your girlfriend were near your limits because you both had a blue tint to your faces, but tell me if I hadn't broken things up, would you two have stopped?"

Bella was scarlet in her embarrassment. I just shook my head. I honestly didn't think we would have pulled apart if he hadn't pulled me back. Esme made sort of a little sobbing sound. Now I flushed red. This was so messed up it wasn't even funny!

I heard Esme mutter, "My baby!" before she rushed up the steps to her room.

Carlisle chuckled a little, "She's so unused to the idea of her precious Edward partaking in things such as this. She knew you loved her, but didn't want to believe you would do more the a few gentle kisses."

I groaned. I wasn't that incompetent.

"Dad, can you please talk to her," I begged. "Tell her you gave us the sex talk or something. Anything for her to never give me that look again!"

Carlisle shook his head and laughed a little more, "I'll try my best to convince her you will be alright."

Carlisle left to follow his wife up the stairs. I pulled Bella close once more and whispered my apologizes for that whole situation into her ear. Bella being Bella just waved it off as nothing. I knew better though, she was mortified. Little did she know that my siblings had been caught engaged in worse behavior than we were. That meant, by default, they had also seen the Hale's partaking in things. I'll never forget the time they walked into Alice's room to see her straddling Jasper topless. Meanwhile, one would think they had learned their lesson on knocking after the Rosalie and Emmett fiasco.

Esme, being the kind soul she is, decided that she would make a nice tray of snacks for Em and Rose while they were "studying for finals". She waltzed into Em's room playing the perfect hostess only to find them going at it like rabbits. Better yet, it was during the week that our AC was out, so they didn't do it under the covers, but on top of the comforter. Poor Esme saw it all. She screamed, which in turn scared the shit out of Rose who rolled off the bed. Emmett just laid there in all his glory pissing himself laughing. Carlisle came sprinting down the stairs at Esme's scream, and a very extensive sex talk followed for Em and Rose with medical books and a video of a woman giving birth. I am pretty sure Rosalie held out for a good month after that.

"What are you laughing about?" Bella asked me. I hadn't even noticed that I had laughed aloud at my memories.

I just shook my head and she let it go. Today had been a good day.

**Told you it was a bit shorter, but who's proud of Bella? I figured why make her the victim, again. I wanted her to come off as stronger because seeing as this story is told from Edward's eyes, it is always about him changing with little focus on how the whole thing changed Bella. That was what I was going for here, a chance to see how Bella changed. Personally, I loved writing about Bella pulling Tanya off her high horse. Oh and the Ivy League thing may sound stupid, but I couldn't resist putting it in there. My brother is really flakey and he actually thought that, no joke! For those of you who are upset about Rose getting a happy ending, I couldn't keep Emmett sad, that just doesn't work! Haha, alright I am done justifying my writing! **

**Probably 2-3 chapters left including an epilogue...**

**Review for a teaser of 18, the chapter is in the works! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. The Real Chapter 18

**So I hurried to get this chapter done after I realized that I had gone too long between updates. Life really caught up to me, and I wasn't expected it. After the reviews for last chapter, I noticed a few people were a little upset with me for doing nothing with the tape. In the original outline, Renee does find out about it all, but due to my angst avoidance last chapter that part did not fit any longer into this chapter. I had a goal in mind with this chapter, and unfortunately, some aren't going to be thrilled with the outcome. As I wrote about Bella and Renee in this chapter, I began to realize that I was deviating from my plan. Bella was no longer Bella in my mind and Renee was no longer Renee. I had unknowingly shifted into writing about me and my mother. We have had some problems lately, which are a little like the problems between Bella and Renee, but different at the same time, if that makes sense. I decided to just go with it, and things worked a lot like they do between me and her, so that's why the ending will probably not be the one you expected. **

**Thank you hanging with me. I hope you enjoy chapter 18.**

**Disclaimer: I own four pairs of Converse, a crappy iPod touch and a laptop, but sadly I don't own Twilight...**

Mother Dearest

"She wants to meet you," Bella stated as she slid out of her truck in front of my house.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, a little taken aback at her bluntness. There was no "hello" or "hi". She just glared at me as if I was an idiot to not understand her statement.

When I didn't say anything else, she huffed and walked away to my front door. I shut her truck door in shock. Bella never behaves like this ever. She was pissed, that much was certain. I followed her to the door as she let herself into my house like it was no big deal. Usually she would wait for me to open the door for her as sort of an invite inside.

Today was the day Bella was spending with Renee, so shouldn't she be happy. I mean, she didn't leave on the best of terms with her mother, but one would think she'd have missed her after nearly three years. They were set to meet in Port Angeles in an hour and a half. Truth be told, Bella driving her truck the whole way there frightened me. Lately it has been making some odd sounds, and I didn't feel her truck was up for the drive. I convinced her to allow me to drive her there under the excuse that I had some "errands" to run. I just didn't want her truck to die on her that far from Forks.

Bella dropped her coat on the floor and stalked over to my piano. She sat down on the bench and without a second thought, began to hammer on the keys while muttering curses. I cringed as the notes collided in the still air. Okay, pissed was an understatement. She was furious! I half-jogged over to my precious instrument and grasped her hands lightly to get her to stop.

"What's wrong?" I questioned her, but instead of her answering me, she slipped her hands from mine. She began to bang on the ivory keys again. It sounded like she was calling herself stupid. I grabbed her hands firmly this time. "I'd rather you not damage my piano. Now tell me what has you so pissed off?"

Bella swung her gaze up to meet mine. Her eyes were swimming in pain, anger and betrayal.

"You want to know what has me so angry?" she growled at me as she pulled out of my hands. She stood up and moved across the room before turning to face me. "I'm pissed because my mother, whom I haven't seen in three years, asked for you to come along on our day! You know how that makes me feel? It's like, 'Oh Bella, I've missed you...not! Let's meet your boy toy!'"

She was pacing back and forth across the floor now, "I was honestly looking forward to spending some quality time with her, and I thought she felt the same!"

I got up from the piano bench to move closer to her, "Bella, I..."

"No, Edward, don't say you're sorry!" she interrupted me. "I don't want your pity! I just want a mother that actually cares!"

The tears that had been welling up during her whole fit had finally fallen loose, and that was my cue. I moved across the floor to quickly gather her up in my arms. She shook as she mumbled more things about Renee. Even though I knew how Bella felt on the subject, I really wanted to go with them today to meet Renee, and maybe even give her a little piece of my mind. How could she do this to her daughter? The daughter she gave birth to. The daughter that apparently resembles her enough that they could be sisters. How could she?

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I am sorry, Bella," I whispered. "I wish I could shake some sense into her, but she is who she is. Just know that Esme thinks of you like another daughter, and I speak for her when I say, she will always be there for you."

"Really?" she sniffed as she looked up at me with watery eyes.

"Truly, love, she's been there for Rose through some rough times, and she would not hesitate a second to help you if you ever needed it. No matter how little or how large the problem, Esme Cullen is the one woman who will never let you down."

"Thank you, and remind me to give Esme a huge hug next time I see her."

"No problem, love!" I gave her my crooked smile. She giggled a little. "Now, not that I want to ruin the warm and fuzzy feelings, but what do you want me to do about Renee's invite? I am perfectly fine with declining, but if you would like me to come now, I will."

Bella's smile fell, and she looked to be deep in thought.

"You know what," she started with frown on her face, "if she wanted me alone, she would have never invited you, so come. I don't care anymore."

"But I don't want to come along if it is truly upsetting for you."

"No, Edward, I am so done with her shit, so come. Let's just make her happy and get this day over with!"

I sighed, not feeling like putting up an argument at all. Like I said, I sort of wanted to go to maybe give Renee a piece of my mind, so here was my chance. I wouldn't make a scene and would only speak up if she said anything against Bella. I didn't get how Bella could be so selfless while her mother was so selfish, but I guess I will see today.

Bella led me out of my house and to the Volvo. She took her seat quietly, and I took mine and fired up the car. We drove in silence for about forty-five minutes of the fifty it took me to get to Port Angeles. The drive would take anyone else about an hour, but I like speed. I could technically have made it in forty, but getting in trouble with the police is not exactly the best way to impress Charlie.

I turned to face Bella as we drove down the main street, "So where are we meeting up with her?"

"Um, I told her to meet us at that little coffee shop," she spoke softly as she twirled the tip of her hair around her finger. "She won't be here for another twenty minutes or so though."

I looked at her in confusion. Sure we were a little early, but not that early. We were set to meet Renee at one, and it was quarter till now.

She sighed, "Renee is never on time for anything. Seriously, I took ballet for a little bit when I was like five or something. First off, that was a huge mistake! Secondly, she once forgot about me for close to three hours before she came to pick me up. There were times in middle school where I would have to wait around for about an hour for her to come when I could have walked home faster!"

"That sucks," I admitted. It may have not been the most eloquently put statement, but it was true.

"Tell me about it," she laughed a little before growing a bit more somber. "That's Renee for you."

I figured apologizing wasn't going to change things, so I stayed silent. I would stand by her though. No matter how this day went, it wasn't going to change how I felt about her. I was going to support her until the end of time if she allowed me to. We drove past the little Italian restaurant Bella Italia and swung into coffee shop's lot. Bella seemed to tense up for a second before relaxing a bit with a small sigh. I took that as a sign that Renee was not here yet.

We got out of the car at the same time and walked to the front. I grabbed her up into my arms and just held her. No words were needed because in this case actions spoke louder than words. I kissed her head before releasing her. We pulled away from one another, but stayed connected at our hands. It was comforting for both me and her. So there we were walking hand-in-hand walking into the coffee shop to wait for Renee together.

I ordered a vanilla latte with a shot of espresso to try to calm my nerves a bit. Caffeine worked wonders for me. While it perks many up, it centers me, helps me focus. Bella ordered a chai tea latte. Once our drinks were ready we sat down at a table near the window that looked out on the street. We sipped our drinks in silence, much like the silence in the car, while people watching. Sometimes it is nice to just watch the people moving about with their daily lives. It always seems so fast paced, and just sitting back and breathing is nice for once.

I finally took my attention away from the street to look at Bella. She was still watching the outside world intently. She bit her lip a little and fiddled with her cup, but other than that she seemed relaxed. Maybe she was serious about being done with Renee? She said it after she decided to not show her the video, but then she freaked over Renee inviting me. That leads me to believe she wasn't truly over feeling anything for her mother. I mean, your mother is your mother, there is a bond there regardless. I feel that bond with Esme even though she is my adopted mother. I still feel it for my birth mother, but it has faded with time. I am sure it will never leave me, it is just weakening as the years go by and the bond with Esme strengthens. It is not as if I love my mother any less, but she is gone. I think the weakening in that bond is my mind's way of saying that.

Bella was caught in a tough position though. She still had her birth mother. Whether or not she saw her that much was a different story, but she was still there regardless. That bond between a mother and child never seems to leave. I know Renee has been a real bitch and doesn't deserve to have Bella as a daughter, but Bella is still her blood related daughter no matter what. Worst yet is the fact that Bella wishes that Renee was her dream mother. She doesn't want to hate her own mother, but I think that over time she has begun to.

A car drove up to the coffee shop, which made me look down at my watch. It was quarter after one, so this could very well be the infamous Renee Dwyer. A woman about Bella's height stepped out of the car, but Bella still hadn't said a thing. Maybe this wasn't her mom? Then the woman turned to walk to the door. I felt my breath catch in my throat. Damn, I thought Bella was kidding when she told me her mom and her could be sisters the other day, but she wasn't! Bella had Renee's eye shape, nose, lips and height. Their hair, eyes and skin tone were different though. Well that and the fact that Renee was clearly older with crows feet and laugh lines, which aged her face considerably. I wouldn't be complaining if Bella looked like that when she was nearly forty though. Renee was pretty, there was no denying it, but Bella was beautiful. With this little glimpse at her future, I could honestly say that she wouldn't lose that beauty over time. Not that it would matter to me because it is what is inside that matters, but Bella's outer beauty just adds to my love of her.

Renee walked into the coffee shop and looked around before her eyes settled on Bella, who still hadn't showed any sign of seeing her mom. Renee made a beeline for our table. Bella looked right at her then and froze. She must have been in her own little world this whole time.

"Isabella!" Renee half-shouted when she got to our table. She pulled Bella up in a hug. "I've missed you so much, baby girl. My little Bella, look how much you've grown!"

Bella had yet to say a word or even crack a smile as Renee fawned all over her.

"Oh my, and this much be the Edward that has stolen my baby's heart," she turned her attention to me now. Bella was right on with her impression. This was sad to watch, but I guess it would be best to put on a kind front.

I pushed out my chair and stood while extending my hand in a formal manner, "Hello, Mrs. Dwyer. My name is Edward Cullen."

"What a gentleman," she cooed as she shook my hand. "You sure know how to pick them, Bella!"

Bella just shrugged a little in response. Wow, that was the first reaction out of her yet! I have never seen Bella this cold. It was weird.

"So, Bella-baby, what do you have planned for us today?" Renee gave Bella a questioning glance.

"I don't care what we do, so let's just get a bite to eat," Bella said unemotionally.

Renee looked at her oddly before nodding. I felt like I was the awkward third wheel on a date or something. These two had some serious issues to work out, that much was certain. Me being here just made things worse, and I hated making things worse than they already were for Bella with her mom.

I grabbed Bella's hand and gave it a little squeeze. She returned gesture with a small, timid smile. I had cracked her cold facade. Renee saw this and grinned like the cheshire cat. Just like that, Bella's frown returned. Clearly the hatred wasn't towards me for coming, it was towards her mother and her mother only. Personally, I despised Renee right now for making Bella feel this way. After all the shit Bella went through with her step sisters, you think she would get a little slack, but no, she has an ignorant mother.

I decided Bella wasn't going to initiate any conversation, and the silence surrounding the three of us was killing me, so I decided to speak up to speed things up, "Mrs. Dwyer, there is a pretty decent Italian restaurant a few blocks away that doesn't need a reservation, so I think maybe it would be perfect for lunch. You can follow me in your car because unfortunately the rain prevents us from walking there."

"Sounds good, Edward," Renee gave me a small smile.

I led Bella out of the coffee shop and Renee followed. We all slid into our respected cars, and I fired up the engine before turning to look at Bella. Her mouth was still set in a firm line. She wasn't kidding when she said she was done with Renee. She just didn't care. I could see it in her eyes. I turned back to the wheel and threw the car in reverse before pulling out on the main road. I drove down the few blocks to the restaurant. Renee parked beside me, and we all got out of our cars.

We walked to the door, and in a true gentlemanly fashion, I held it for both Bella and her mother. They waited for me right inside the door. The hostess made eye contact with me instantly. She gave me what was supposed to be a seductive smile and winked. Bella immediately grasped my hand. She began to stare down the hostess with a glare that could make a biker tremble in his leather boots. The hostess stopped her obvious oogling instantly. It took all I had not to laugh at the exchange.

"Three please," I told the poor girl.

She never made eye contact with me as she nodded and told us to follow her to our table. She gave us a booth near the back of the restaurant. I took my seat next to Bella with Renee sitting across from us both. The waiter came to take our drink orders. It was now my time to get territorial because I did not like the way he was looking at Bella. She was mine! When he came back to take our food orders, I was sure to kiss Bella lightly before "noticing" that he was standing there. I ordered my usual chicken alfredo, Bella ordered mushroom ravioli and Renee ordered a salad.

There had been no conversation up to this point, and I could see Renee was just about ready to explode with questioning for both of us. She reminded me of Alice when I walk out of my room wearing something she disproves of. She wants to say something so badly, but respects me enough not to. Renee was doing just that. She must have finally caught on to Bella's coldness. So there we sat in perfect silence. Bella played with her straw in her drink, I messed around with the salt shaker and Renee stared at both of us.

Bella cleared her throat to get my attention, "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Renee made a move to get up when she did, and Bella glared at her.

"Alone," she spat out before walking to the front of the restaurant.

Renee let out a little sob once Bella was gone. I knew then that Renee had gotten Bella's message loud in clear.

She looked at me with a desperate look on her face while on the verge of tears, "I messed up, all those years ago, I messed up!"

She was sobbing now, and I gave her a questioning glance. What did she mean by she messed up?

Seeing my confusion written on my face she continued, "I don't know how much Bella told you about the events surrounding why she left to live in Forks, but it was mainly because of me. I figured she would have gotten over it after all this time, but I can tell she hasn't!"

I gasped. She knew?

"Yeah, I know, what kind of mother was I? I was so caught up in my own life, so caught up in my new husband to be exact, and I didn't pay attention to Bella when she needed me the most! I overheard Tanya talking to Irina one night about what they were planning to do to Bella one day at lunch. It was awful, but I did nothing! I pretended it wasn't happening because I didn't want to cause problems with Phil. Then that dance rolled around, and I was so excited to see her excited that I didn't pay attention to the signs that were all around me!"

"What signs?" I spoke softly, still taking everything she was admitting in.

"Tanya was still going to the dance even though she had no date, and I knew for a fact Tanya would never go dateless. Also that boy Alex kept calling the house to talk to her, not Bella, but I passed it off as nothing! I should have known! Then Bella finally came to me, and told me everything. Those girls had been torturing her, and what do I do? I tell Phil, who insisted I talk to Tanya about it. I do, and that little bitch lied her ass off. Somehow though, I chose to believe her over my own baby! When Bella asked to leave, I thought nothing of it and let her go, but over the past three years, I came to my senses! I am an awful mother!"

Renee was causing a scene now as she practically wailed. I moved over to her side of the booth and tried to quiet her down. People were staring. After about two minutes, I finally got her to shut the hell up. Where was Bella? She had to have been the bathroom now for close to six minutes!

"Um, not to change the subject entirely, but do you think you should maybe go check on Bella? She's been gone for quite a while now."

Renee sniffled and nodded. I got up to let her out. Once she was gone I basically collapsed into the booth. What was I going to do? This whole situation was a mess! Bella hated Renee. Renee wanted forgiveness from Bella, that much was certain, but I couldn't see Bella giving it. Here I was now in the middle of it, and I didn't know what to think. I wanted to side with Bella, yet I felt bad for Renee in some twisted way. Was she no different than me and Rose? She clearly changed in the sense that she was no longer putting her husband above Bella. She was looking for forgiveness for past actions in which her judgement was clouded. Wasn't that enough to grant her some grace?

Speaking of Renee she came back to the head of the table with a panicked look on her face.

"Bella's gone!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I stood up quickly.

"She wasn't in the bathroom, so I asked the hostess if she saw her. She said she walked out the front door almost five minutes ago!"

"Shit!" I pounded my fist on the table. "Excuse my language, but we have to go find her now!"

"I know, and this is all my fault! I shouldn't have come!"

"Mrs. Dwyer, what you shouldn't have done is held in that whole story you just spilled to me. You should have told Bella a long time ago! We can't change things now though, we have to find her!"

I threw a fifty on the table, and we both dashed out of the restaurant. When we got outside, I was ready to scream. My car was missing. Bella jacked my freaking car! She must have stolen my keys at some point with this whole thing in mind. Dammit, Bella! She could be just about anywhere now that she wasn't restricted to feet only!

"She took my car," I muttered as I kicked the curb roughly.

"She what?" Renee looked at me in shock.

"She stole my car!"

"Dammit!" Renee shouted. "Isabella Marie, why?"

"She said she was done with you," I spoke softly.

Renee whipped her head around to look at me, "She said she was done with me?"

"Yes, but I figured she was going to tough it out today. She must have had enough though."

Renee let out a strangled sob, "What have I done to my baby?"

I grabbed Renee's shoulders and made her look at me, "Look, Renee, I am not going to say this isn't you fault because it is. Right now we need to find Bella, and when we do, you are going to tell her everything. Clearly your avoidance of the past didn't work, so now you need to talk about it. I am not going to say she will forgive you. Honestly, I don't know if I would forgive you, but Bella isn't me. She is the most wonderful, caring and forgiving person I have ever met, so maybe, just maybe she will find it in herself to allow you back into her life. No promises, but first we have to find her!"

Renee nodded and handed me the keys to her rental without me asking for them. I gave her a confused look. She just responded that I knew the area better, so I should drive. I agreed and slid behind the wheel of the car. Renee got in beside me with tears running down her face. I pulled out onto the main road. I pushed the accelerator to the floor and headed to Forks. I had a hunch where Bella was probably heading.

"Where are we going?" Renee asked me as we merged on to the highway.

"Forks."

"You think she is heading back to Forks?"

"Pretty sure."

Renee nodded and looked out the window.

"I wasn't lying when I told Bella she knows how to pick them. She is lucky to have you, Edward."

I took my eyes off the road for a second to look Renee in the eyes, "No, Mrs. Dwyer, I am the lucky one, and as sick as this sounds, I have you to ultimately thank. I would have never met Bella if it wasn't for you. I have a feeling fate would have brought us together in some way, but you catalyzed things."

Renee began to cry more, so I returned my eyes to the road. Yes it was a bit of a dig at her, but she was still not forgiven in my books for the way she treated her own daughter. By the time we got to Forks she had stopped crying, so I took that as a sign that there were no ill feelings between me and her for what I said. Even if Bella never loves her mother again, I still want her approval. I don't know why, but I think it has to do with the fact that she gave birth to the beautiful girl I have given my heart to. Without Renee, there would be no Bella, and a world without Bella is unimaginable for me now that she is in my life.

I drove the car to the pull off along the highway. If I knew Bella like I thought I knew her, she would be going to a place no one could find her. Sure enough I saw the Volvo parks a few yards done from where I parked the rental. Now that I knew where Bella was heading, I could only hope she really remembered the way. The last thing I would want to see is her get lost in the woods trying to find the meadow. I had taken her there a few times after that first day. She loved to get lost in her thoughts while sitting in the perfection that was our meadow. We often spent hours just sitting in silence and reflecting. It is the best place to really think.

Renee and I slid out of the car. I grabbed her hand to keep her from falling because if she was anything like her daughter, she was going to kill herself trying to get to the meadow. Bella usually fell two to five times on our way there.

"Where are we going?" Renee asked as I led her down the rough path into the woods.

"To a meadow that I have taken her to a few times. It has kind of become our place."

"That is really romantic, you know that, right?" Renee gave me a huge grin. If she wasn't such a shitty mother to Bella, I may have grown to like her over time.

"I can be a pretty romantic guy if I want to be," I smirked at her. "I was raised that way, first by my birth mother, then by my adoptive mother, Esme. They both ingrained the perfect gentleman idea into my head and it stuck, unlike with my brother, Emmett."

"Adoptive mother?"

I slowed our walk down. I hadn't meant to get that personal with her. I barely knew her, but I felt comfortable with her. I guess that natural comforting feeling Bella practically oozes was genetic. Oh well, we have some time before we get to the meadow, so I decided I would tell her a bit of my story. I had released her hand once I realized she was more coordinated than her daughter, but as I felt myself choking up during the retelling, she grasped it again as support. Renee wasn't as bad as I made her out to be in my head. I still think what she did to Bella was awful, and I am not forgiving her for being so ignorant towards her daughter. I think that she is just selfish. Other than that, I don't think I would mind having her for a mother-in-law.

Yes, I am getting ahead of myself, but if by some way Bella forgives her mother over time, she would be a constant in my life as well as Bella's. I hope she would be at least! I would have to make Bella my wife first. I would do it tomorrow if I could, but we are too young. Plus, what's the harm in waiting and growing our relationship more. The worse thing that could happen is we fall more in love with each other and can't make it to our wedding night to do the deed. I want to wait, but because I am so sure Bella's the one, I won't die if we don't make it. I do have to think about Little Eddie's feelings sometimes.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't notice that we were in practically to the meadow. I released Renee's hand, which I did not notice I was still holding from my story. We walked to the edge of the meadow, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. In front of me was the most breathtaking, beautiful sight, yet it was filled with such sadness. Bella was curled up with her head down, elbows on her knees in the middle of all the purple wildflowers. The sun had broken through the cloud bank, and hit her hair in such a way that I could see the red highlights that the clouds hid. She had removed her cardigan because of the sun's warmth revealing her porcelain skin. Had I not heard the faint sniffles that signaled the radiate beauty's tears, I would have never moved into the meadow.

I signaled for Renee to stand back for now. I planned to talk to her first and try to get her to hear Renee out. She needed her mother in her life, even if she was awful to her in the past. I was pretty sure Renee was not about to make the same mistakes again, so maybe Bella would have it in her to give her a second chance as she had with Rose and me. I know Bella was done with her mother, but she still loved her, deep down she did. She needed her, unfortunately.

I moved quietly into the meadow. Bella did not lift her head, so she must have not heard my approach. I was about two feet away from her before she acknowledged me at all.

"Go away," she sobbed. "Please, I just need to be alone right now."

"Bella, I..."

She whipped her head up and cut me off, "No, Edward, I just need to be alone!"

She went to put her head back down, but I stopped her. I lifted her eyes up to meet mine and felt my heart break at the sight. Her face was tear stained, and her eyes were swimming with pain.

"Oh, Bella," I wrapped her in my arms as she broke down.

"I-I-I tried to ha-hate her, but-but-but I jus-just couldn't!" she sobbed into my shirt. "She's my-my mom. I-I can't ha-hate her! I am s-so co-con-confused!"

"Shhhh, Bella, it's okay," I rubbed soothing circles on her back. "It's all okay."

Bella looked up into my eyes, "The wor-worst thing is, sh-she probably-ly hates me now for be-being such a bit-bit-bitch to her!"

"Bella, she doesn't hate you," I spoke softly to her.

"How do you kn-know?" she whimpered.

"Because she came the whole way to Forks to find you."

Bella's gaze immediately shifted to the woman who was standing at the edge of the woods, "She came?"

"She wants to tell you some stuff and ask for your forgiveness," I explained and a fire lit in her eyes. My Bella was back. "I am not saying forgive her today, but just hear her out. She told me her side of everything, and it still proves she was an awful mother. However, I think she wants to change things in order to be a part of your life again."

Bella nodded and sniffled, "Part of me is pissed that I feel this way when I really want to hate her, but as it always seems with me, I am prone to giving second chances."

I kissed her lightly and whispered, "That you are, love because you are that good of a person."

Bella kissed me back and stood up. She walked over to her mother slowly. Renee had tears running down her face. When Bella was finally standing in front of her, Renee broke and wrapped her arms around Bella. She held her only daughter tight and whispered words of forgiveness to her. I was sure Bella wasn't going to fully forgive her today, but maybe over time she would. For now though, it was a step in the right direction for both a mother and daughter. Some say no bond is stronger, and as I watched Renee embrace Bella like there was no tomorrow, I was beginning to believe that myself.

***Sorry if this upsets anyone. Please take any complaints on the ending to my inbox. There we can discuss your feelings in private because I would rather not have the hate in the public reviews. Thank you for your cooperation.* **

**So that little disclaimer is for all the haters who wanted to see Renee flogged and/or beaten for how she was. I told you last chapter though, I was kind of sick of all the sadness and some others felt the same. The switch from Renee to my own mom came somewhere after Renee tells Edward that she knows that she was basically the final straw in Bella's decision to leave. The shift from Bella to myself ****happened at the whole "I'm done with her" stuff. ****That is why it ended with Renee's partial forgiveness. I'm sure many can relate if your mom or dad has ever done something really shitty, and you just want to hate them so much for it but can't. The problem is as much as you yell at them, you can never find it in yourself to truly hate them, and it gets frustrating and confusing beyond belief. It's as if you have a natural instinct that won't allow you to just cut all ties with them. At least that is how it is with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter still, and I am sorry if I upset you with it. **

**Little update on a few things: **

**1. The new story I have talked about a few times is in the final stages. I gave TWYHTL most of my attention, so little time was put into the newer one. I am hoping to have close to ten chapters written when the first is posted in order to have faster updates. **

**2. I have a handful of outtakes in mind that may get posted for this story after it is all done, and will probably do so under a separate story link. I may post vote on the next chapter for the order you would like to see them. They may be from alternate views or things that were maybe going to happen. A lot of "What if..." stuff. Stay tuned for more news on this...**

**3. I think there is only one more chapter then an epilogue, so my question for you...What do you want the epilogue to be?**

** A. Their high school graduation**

** B. Their college graduation**

** C. Their wedding**

** D. Their 10th or 15th wedding anniversary **

** E. A medley of all the above things**

**Review if you would like to voice your opinion on this because I am torn...so as always, thanks for reading!**


	20. Update News!

**I was looking back through some old documents on my computer, and I found a partially written chapter 19. A lot has changed since I started this story. So much so that I honestly forgot all about it in the shuffle of life. I considered just leaving it where it was, essentially walking away from it for good, but then I remembered how I always felt when I got into a story only for the author to never continue after a certain point. I feel bad about the almost year long hiatus I have taken, but if you want to stick with me, I plan on finishing this story. I have a few weeks before I have to return to school and ample time, so I say bring it on. I am currently in the process of rereading what I have already written just to catch myself back up to speed. Once I am done with that, I plan on opening a blank word document and attacking chapter 19, after some healthy brainstorming of course. I would use the partial version, but I'm not entirely sure what I was going for with that, so I think a fresh start is in order.**

**For those of you who thought this was an update, I apologize! For those of you that have been wondering what happened to me/this story, I promise that I will be seeing it through to the finish! I will be doing an epilogue also, and if you remember I put out a vote. I think a reasonably long medley of their future is in store. Hell, since it is almost Christmas, and I'm in the giving mood, I may even upload what I have still saved of that other story I had talked about! Who knows? **


End file.
